Moments like these
by xMidnightCanoeRide
Summary: Its been years since he's seen her... The last time he did they fought... Now for some reason at a fan meeting some little fan girl's mother is telling him he should go see her. REPOST!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... So I got totally turned around in the orignal so I reposted the story Hoping I'd get it right this time... This mean once I've transferred everything to the right spot I'm delete the old on... WHICH MEANNNS I've lost all the hits and all the reviews... It's up to you to get me back up to my 137 reviews. :)  
**

* * *

When was the last time he had seen her… Over five years ago. He ran away and didn't know a thing. It wasn't till he met a young mother with her daughter and a meet and greets to realize he screwed up with the one person he ever loved.

"OHMYGOSH!" thousands of girls screamed as they stood in line to meet the boys of Connect Three. One woman stood uncomfortably towards the front of the line. Holding on to a small child not older than six.

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she buried her head lightly into the little girl's dark colored hair. She sighed before stepping forward and in front of Nate, whose eyes widened and couldn't help but question himself.

"Um… Hi…" her voice was muffed by her child's hair. "Could you make this out to Megan Gray?" She asked quietly as she tried not to make eye contact with him. "Sure…" He said quietly before leaning over "Mitchie?" He whispered. She tensed up before nodding slightly.

"Please. Don't say anything. It hurts just being here…" She said softly as she smiled at him. He nodded dumbstruck. "Megan… She's?" Mitchie nodded again. "Don't get mad at him. He doesn't even know… We broke up the day before I found out…" Mitchie whispered.

She wished to be anywhere then there and away from Nate. "You can tell Caitlyn… I know you two are still together. I keep tabs." Mitchie smiled slightly before moving to the next boy.

Which luckily was Jason. "HI!" He said smiling widely. "Airhead…" Mitchie murmured as she smiled at him. "Can you make this out to Megan?" She asked a little louder. "Sure. Are you Megan?" He asked looking at her.

"No. I'm her mother." Mitchie smiled as she looked at the little girl. "HEY! You guys have the same last name as Shane!" He said loudly. Shane glanced over at Jason from where he was standing and gave him a weird look.

"SHHH!" Mitchie cried out. "She's asleep. She was so excited to see you but her little body couldn't take all the excitement anymore… She fell asleep in line…" Mitchie said softly as she kissed the girls forehead. "Oh… Sorry." Jason said blushing. "Hey… You look like our old friend." He said suddenly. Mitchie paled.

"Nate said the same thing… But I don't think I've ever met you before… Well other then now." Mitchie said giving a soft giggle. "Yeah maybe you look like this girl we knew but you aren't her… Anyways it was awesome to meet you. Shane's next!" Jason said as Mitchie stepped to the next spot.

"Hi…"Mitchie said shyly as she peaked over top of her daughters head." Hi." Shane said coldly. "Um… Could you make this to Megan or write To Megan Gray…" Mitchie asked looking down and away from Shane.

He hadn't changed much. Of course he cut his hair and he looked more mature but he still looked like him. "Sure Mrs. Gray?" He said looking confused.

"I'm not a Gray… Her father is…" Mitchie said as she continued to look over Megan's head. An audible gasp came from Nate's side of the table. "Really? What why aren't you a Gray?" Shane asked confused.

"My… boyfriend and I broke up the day before I found out I was pregnant… We had this huge fight and finally decided that it wasn't going to work… This was stupid because it would have worked if we had talked about it… But we were both stubborn and refused to talk about it…" Mitchie smiled sadly. "Sounds like me and one of my ex-girlfriends… Did you get over him?" Shane asked not even realizing that the girl he was talking to was his ex.

"No… I also can't escape him… I see her in my daughter and even sometimes whenever I'm listening to music I think of use when it's a song that relates to us…" Mitchie mumbled. "I'm sorry… It sounds terrible." Shane said softly.

"You have no idea… What about you. You said it sounded like something about you and your ex? Did you get over her?" Mitchie asked curiously.

She wondered did he still have feelings for her or would he say he had moved on and was going forward in his life. "You know what's funny. I'm the same way… See… My ex and I… we met at this camp my uncle runs and we have… well had such amazing chemistry… I mean she was perfect and she was the only thing I wanted in my life… I told her several times I'd give up music just to be with her… That's where I fights first started… She kept telling me to follow my dreams and not me an idiot and leave this amazing career I have… Which I'll admit it's pretty awesome at times but it sucks when you walk out the door and get hounded by people…" Shane said as he stopped to breath for a second.

"Then… I got mad at her cause she wouldn't follow hers… She once told me she wanted to be a singer which I fully believe she could…well can still do. I supported her dreams to I told her she would make it big out in the music industry. But she wouldn't believe me… Our last fight was the day before I left for tour… We had fought over the stupidest thing ever and I broke it off with her." He said frowning.

"I would call her phone just to hear her voice again… and constantly listen to a song she had recorded and sent to me… But I stopped calling after one time when she picked up… I didn't say anything but I could hear her crying on the other end then her dad yelling at her that she did something stupid and then I couldn't do it anymore. It hurt to think about her…" He said trailing off into his own thoughts.

"Did you think she was the one?" Mitchie asked quietly as she looked intently at him. "Yes… I still do… But I'm afraid to go see her… I'm afraid she might be married or she's moved on…" Shane said softly looking back at Mitchie.

"I doubt it… I can't help but always think about my ex-boyfriend and wonder what did I do so wrong then I realize that if I did let him go my world would crash down… I spend hours and hours just trying to remember homework but it only takes me five seconds to remember his taste… his touch… even his smell…" Mitchie mumbled.

"You should go and try to talk to her… Maybe she's hurting just as much as you are…" Mitchie said shrugging. "But I don't know if she even still lives in the same house… Let alone with her parents…" Shane said distressed. "Well you remember where she lives right?" she asked as he nodded.

"Well go there. The worst thing that going to happen is someone else lives there now or she's moved out…" Mitchie said shrugging again. "That's my problem. I don't want to show up at her house and some teenage girl open the door and scream her head off cause I'm there. I also don't wanna find out she's moved out cause then that means my search for her was just a waste of time…" Shane explained. "Well explain to the girl you use to know someone who lived there or ask this ex-girlfriend's parents for her new address surely she would still keep in touch with them…" Mitchie said.

"Your rig-" "HEY! It's our turn. You've spent like twenty minutes talking to him" Some girl cut Shane off. "Sorry. I'm leaving anyways… "Good luck Shane." Mitchie whispered as she leaned over the table and kissed his cheek. "I hope you the best." She added as she turned and left with a small smile on her face.

* * *

**_GAH! I some how updated then it like failed and updated the wrong chapter... X.X_ This is chapter one...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… so it's not the original but it does have parts from it… Like Caitlyn yelling at Mitchie she loves her and how Mitchie's mom is gonna butcher Shane… ect ect… I'm going from memory… I remember most of it. I also backed up the other chapters now… I don't ever want that mistake happening again… It was a foolish mistake…**

**

* * *

**

"Dude just go see her. That chick was right… What if Mitchie is still there? Huh? Maybe she's hurting just like you?" Nate said urging his on. Shane shook his head as he paced back and forth on the bus.

"Shane stop pacing." Nate's wife said groaning. "You're making me sick…" She murmured before burring her head into Nate's shoulder.

"Sorry." Shane muttered. "But even if I do go what happens if she doesn't want to see me? Or or… She's moved on and like hates my guts?" Shane asked looking at Nate.

Nate had never seen his friend like this before. "Dude. If you're like three year relationship means anything to you I'm sure it means just as much to her… You should have heard here she called Cait up like right after bawling…" Nate said thinking of the conversation and how Nate almost beat the snot out of Shane for breaking his girlfriends best friend.

"Your right. I should go see her… But shit… What if?" Shane said looking worried again. "What if she got over me?" He whispered. Jason spoke up this time. "Just go see her. Yeesh. The worst thing that's gonna happen is she's gonna say to leave." He said.

Nate shook his head. "Just hope she'll still want you Shane." Nate murmured.

"Shane… You have to get my sister back. Please… You're the only hope…" Caitlyn said quietly looking at Shane in a way he knew he'd fall for. "Alright… but I can't promise anything…" Shane said look Caitlyn. She nodded as Nate got up.

Nate came back a couple of minutes later with a duffle bag. "Stay a couple of days… I mean the venue is close enough to drive to…" He said shrugging as he thrusted the bag into Shane's hands. "Thanks man." Shane said.

"Anytime. Go find her." Nate said pulling his friend into a man hug. Jason pouted before wrapping his arms around Nate and Shane. "Group hug!" He said holding both of them.

Shane groaned before pushing Jason off him. "Really? You are like twenty five and act like your seven…" He said shaking his head before punching him in the arm. "I'll find your little sister don't worry." Shane said rolling his eyes.

"I'll try to stay sane… You might be missing a band member or two when you get back…" Caitlyn said pulling him into a hug. "Kiddo. You're mom is one crazy chick." Shane said laughing as Caitlyn whacked him upside the head once.

He gave one quick wave before stepping off the bus to get in the taxi Nate had called earlier. Giving the cabby Mitchie's address he talked about her and how scared he was she's moved away or hates him. He stayed silent when the cabby's phone went off and the man started to calm his what sounded to be crying wife.

Shane could hear mixed languages as the man spoke quietly but quickly. He caught onto not having enough and paying for their bills. Shane felt horrible for the man.

As they showed up at what Shane hoped was still Mitchie's house The cabby had gotten off the phone and had told Shane how much the ride would cost. Shane shrugged before stuffing his hand into his pocket and pulling out several hundred. "Use what is needed for the ride and use the rest for your family. I could hear you wife's crying…" Shane said pushing the money into the Cabby's hand. "Thank you sir." The cabby said before taking off for the next place he was called to.

Shane didn't really care if he just got scammed out of a couple hundred dollars his back account wouldn't notice. He stared at the window that should be hers he sighed before starting up the little stone path. He noticed both the Connie's catering van and Torres Hardware's truck in the drive way and a little sedan parked in front of the catering van.

He slowly worked up the courage to knock on the door when he did he half hoped she would be here and he half hoped she wouldn't. When her mother opened the door he let out a quick breath of relief before sucking it back in as he hoped Mitchie would be willing to see him.

"What do you want?" Connie asked rather coldly. "Uh… Hi Mrs. Torres… I know I just kinda left on day but I really need to see Mitchie…" Shane said looking at her. "To bad. She won't be seeing you ever again." Connie said. He expected the door to be slammed in his face not the little girl yelling Grandma to show up.

"Grandmaaa! Who's at the door and why are you being not nice to them?" The little girl behind Connie asked. "No one sweetie." Connie said ignoring the fact that Shane was still there and that the door was open.

"Well why can't he see mommy?" The girl asked.

Mitchie had a kid?

She had a kid?

That means she's moved on right?

Shane took a quick look at the girl and recognized her. But he didn't know where. "MOMMY!" The girl yelled as she ran up the stair's he could hear Mitchie laugh as the girl told her something. "Alright Megan." Mitchie said before coming to the top of the stairs.

"Shane!" Mitchie said shocked but smiling. She quickly came down the stairs taking two at a time. "Mitchie what is he doing here?" Connie asked as she glared at Shane. "He didn't know mom. I never told him. We've been over this before." Mitchie said shaking his head.

Megan…

Shane had heard that name before. He looked at the little girl then at Mitchie then it clicked.

Megan was the girl FROM yesterday WHO'S mom wasn't a GRAY but she WAS and the MOM couldn't ESCAPE her ex-boyfriend WHO broke up the SAME WAY he did with Mitchie. He glanced at the girl again and sucked in a breath.

That little girl did look just like him. "Oh…" He said after a second. "Did you figure it out?" Mitchie whispered looking over at him. He nodded quickly before Mitchie smiled at him.

"Michella Tell me what's going on right now." Connie said looking at Shane angrily. He understood why Connie was mad at him sort of…

"When I told you I was taking Meg out last night I wasn't lying to you about it… But I took her to see the guys… Well not at first… We watched the concert before we saw them… But poor Megan fell asleep in line and didn't get to meet them… But I talked to Shane for like twenty minutes before getting told to leave by the other girls behind me. But he didn't know it was me…" Mitchie said

"I told him maybe that girl he was in love with was still in love with him two… So I'm guessing that's why he's here." Mitchie shrugged. "He didn't know mom." Mitchie said again.

"So all those times he's called it wasn't cause he knew?" Connie asked looking skeptically at Mitchie.

Mitchie shook her head. "I don't kno-"

"I had to hear her voice one more time… Normally it'd go to voicemail and I'd just listen to it then hang up… but one time she must had hit a button and I could hear St- Mister Torres yelling at her for being so stupid and I could hear her crying. Then I stopped calling… I was afraid I'd cause something worse…" Shane cut in.

At that time Steve came in coming after his granddaughter. "I'm sorry honey I thought she was still in the living room." He said before sending Shane a sympathetic look.

"Mom… I think he came to stay a day or two. You're staying in my room." Mitchie declared. Shane smirked as Connie started up with her daughter. "But Mitchie think about it!" Connie said.

"Mom. He's staying in my room. He had no idea about Megan. Chill out. Yeash. And stop smirking you idiot." Mitchie said rolling her eyes at Shane.

Connie huffed. "Fine. But don't blame me when he breaks your heart again." She said before turning and leaving Shane and Mitchie standing in the doorway. "Well you coming in or what?" Mitchie asked looking at him.

"I'm coming." Shane said before stepping in. He shut the door behind him and took his shoes off. Mitchie suddenly reached out and slapped him rather hard across the cheek the sound echoed in the house "That was for being and idiot and breaking up with me." Mitchie said before wrapping her arms around him. "This is for getting the guts to man up and come find me." She mumbled into his shirt.

Megan came running in seconds later. "Mommy! Mommy!" she yelled as she pulled on Mitchie's shirt. Mitchie pulled away from Shane. "Yeah?" She asked looking down. "Why is a really famous guy here and why is Grandma acting funny?" Megan asked looking confused. "Well Megan… This is… uh…" Mitchie said looking at Shane worriedly before he squatted down and finished. "I'm your daddy." He said quietly.

Megan gasped for a second before wrapping her arms around Shane's neck. "Mommy if Daddy is famous does that me we are all famous?" Megan asked as she looked at Shane before looking at Mitchie.

Shane looked a little shocked before shrugging. "I dunno." Mitchie said smiling slightly she had always played his music or said things he'd say and tell Megan that was who her daddy was.

"Mitchie… Can I talk to you?" He asked as Megan loosened her grip from around his neck. "You can always talk to me…" Mitchie grinned.

"Well… uh… would you and Megan like to come on the rest of the tour with us?" He said looking at her kinda scared.

Mitchie smiled widely. "Megan baby. Tell Grandma to add an extra plate at the table." She said before sending Megan out of the room.

"I think we'd love to." She said before leaning over and pecking him on the lips. "Seriously?" Shane said shocked.

"Seriously." Mitchie laughed before Shane suddenly dropped his bag and shoved his hand in his pocket. "Oh… OH!" He said gasping before pressing a speed dial. "Hello?" Nate said before a loud screech and a couple whimpers were heard. "MITCHIEMITCHIEMITCHIEMITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed as she stole the phone from Nate who whimpered as well. "You guys are a bunch of sissy." Caitlyn said. Shane could hear the eye roll before another loud screech.

"Cait stop killing Jason…" Shane sighed as he watched Mitchie go wide eyed. "MITCHIE?" Caitlyn said again. Shane quickly handed the phone to Mitchie. "Hello?" she said unsurely.

"OHMYGOSHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Caitlyn screamed before yelling at Mitchie about random stuff.

"I'ma kick my dear husband's ass when I can see my feet again. He made me pregnant Mitchie!" Caitlyn said pouting at Nate who was perched across the room with Jason.

"I'm sorry. I never wanna go through labour again… Well actually never mind I'ld love to have another baby…" Mitchie said shrugging as Shane's eyes went wide.

"YOU HAVE A KID?" Caitlyn screamed again as Nate and Jason still stayed perched on one side of the bus. "What?" Nate said looking at his wife confused.

"Megan Noel Gray… I thought Nate told you? I told him he could…" Mitchie said looking confused.

Suddenly a loud squeak that sounded most defiantly like Nate was heard as Mitchie could hear some loud shouts and very girly scream.

"Alright Cait… I like have to go…Don't kill the boys… I have to go make sure my mom won't like butcher Shane…" Mitchie said smiling as she watched Shane go pale she giggled quietly.

"I LOVE YOU MICHELLA MARIA TORRES GRAY!" Caitlyn shouted into the phone.

"I'm not married thought Cait…" Mitchie said as she heard the phone snap shut and ending the call.


	3. Chapter 3

**WHEEEEEEEE! Sorry. I'm on a its Five in the freaking morning and I'm not sleepy but tired high… Yeah  
I kept typing after I posted I should go to bed. But I can't sleep. Damn my insomnia. Damn it being Saturday and me not worrying about staying up late… Damn fast paced music that is really catchy and makes you more awake. Damn Dark chocolate M&Ms. Okay shutting up again. =)**

**Okay no longer Five in the morning... I'm no longer on that fitfmainsbt high. I'm to lazy to write the whole thing out if you don't understand then read the third(?) Sentence.**

**Is this realistic? Nope. But don't judge me cause of that.**

**

* * *

**

Two days had gone by and Connie had calmed down from her worrying spree as she watched Shane interact with Megan and Mitchie. He was constantly poking Mitchie playfully in the side making her squirm. "Hey!" Mitchie shouted giggling. Shane had smirked and pulled her into a hug. "What?" He said innocently.

"I'm packing and it is a pain in the ass to have you poking me every five minutes. Go play with Megan or something." Mitchie said pushing him out of her room. "Fine." Shane said rolling his eyes before walking down the hall towards Megan's room. "Megan?" He called quietly as he peaked into the door. "Daddy!" Megan said tripping over a long feather boa that was wrapped loosely around her neck. "Owwie." She whined as she pushed herself up off the floor.

Shane shook his head as he walked slowly and unsurely into the room. " Are you alright." He asked lifting her up. "It hurts a lot but I'll be okay… Mommy Always said if its not bleeding or I'm screaming in pain I'm alright." Megan shrugged. "How do you know that?" Shane asked looked at the five year old.

"I once broke my arm… And when I did I was screaming very loudly it hurt mommy's ears and Grandma had to take me to the dctor to get my arm fixed cause mommy was sick…" Megan explained slowly as she looked up at Shane. "Oh. I'm sorry you broke your arm… Did you know one time when Before you were born I broke my hand by hitting a wall?" Shane asked. "No… Mommy doesn't like talking about sad things… Braking bones is a sad thing." Megan shrugged wiggling out of Shane's lap.

"Oh. So since your mother kicked me out of her room and told me to come spend time with you what do you wanna do?" Shane asked looking at the little girl.

"Can you play Piano?" Megan asked. " A little bit. Not as well as you mother but I can play some things…" Shane shrugged. "And I tend to play things that will later become a song for my band." He said shrugging. "Or you play my songs over and over again." Mitchie said leaning against the door way.

"Your done?" He asked confused. "Yep. I can get a lot done in an hour." Mitchie said smiling. "An hour? But I just came in here?" Shane said confused.

Mitchie smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. "No its been an hour. You've spent an hour talking to our daughter and watching her twirl like a ballerina." Mitchie said motioning him to scoot over. But instead Shane just pulled her into his lap. "Are you sure?" Shane whispered leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Positive. Unless my clock is messed up…" Mitchie shrugged. It could have been a possibility. She sighed and watcher their daughter pull mismatching clothes out. "Mommy." Megan said quietly as she danced in her pajamas. "Megan, baby those don't match." Mitchie said smiling. "Oh…" Megan said wide eyed as she looked at the dark red shirt and purple colored skirt in her hands. "Mommy. What goes with my purple skirt?" Megan asked after a second

"Well. You pretty pink one we got you for your birthday or your lighter purple shirt with Tinkerbell on it." Mitchie smiled getting up and pulling the shirts out. "Thank you Mommy." Megan said softly. "Come one Shane. We'll let Megan get dressed." She said winking at Shane. Who smiled and stood up.

"Mommy! Don't go. What if I get stuck?" Megan said panicking. "You are a big girl Megan you always tell me to stop helping you get dressed plus I really need to talk to Shane. But I promise we'll stand outside you door and keep an ear out for you." Mitchie said smiling as she walked out the door with Shane following. "See. We'll stand right here." Mitchie said before reaching and closing the door half way so they couldn't see her.

"This is a lot to take in…" Shane mumbled after a moment. "You're handling it well… Should I tell her to stop calling you Daddy for a little while?" Mitchie said putting her hands so they were resting on his shoulders. "No. I'm more like processing the fact you coming with us… And you aren't angry with me…" He said putting his hands on her hips. "I see." Mitchie said slightly confused.

"See. I when I came here I was expecting to be forced to sleep on the floor or in the living room. I also didn't except you to open you heart back up to me… But I also didn't know of Megan…" He said looking down. "Shane despite five years from being apart I still love you… When I'm anywhere near you I feel the same butterflies in my stomach as I did back then. I still feel sparks I still hear the voice in the back of my mind saying that He's the one… I –" She was cut off by Shane smashing his lips into hers.

"Don't say anything else. I'll stop doubting myself." He said in between kisses. When they pulled apart Mitchie laid her head down onto Shane's shoulder."Mommy." Megan asked opening her door. She had put her clothes on the right way but had gotten her arm stuck in the sleeve. "I'm stuck…" She said frowning with big tears in her eyes. Shane smiled as he let go of Mitchie. "Do you mind?" He whispered to her.

Mitchie shook her head and stepped back as Shane knelt down. "Let me help you with that…" He said smiling at Megan as he reached for her arm.

"Its stuck It won't come out or go in." Megan said letting a couple of tears fall. "Nonsense, If you got it in there then it has to have a way to come out or in." Shane said smiling as he pushed her arm out of the sleeve gently. "Ow!" she cried out after a second. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked slightly alarmed.

"I elbowed myself…" Megan mumbled as Shane reached into the sleeve and guided her arm into the sleeve. "Oh…" Megan said smiling now. "Thank you." She said throwing her little arms around his neck.

Shane was a bit startled but hugged her back. "Aweeee!" Mitchie said behind them. "Way to ruin the moment Mitchie." Her mother said as she came up the stairs. "Mom!" Mitchie jumped. "Daddy… I think Mommy is nuts." Megan whispered loudly to Shane who chuckled. "Maybe." He said smiling at her.

Connie glanced at Mitchie then at Shane. "Mom. Stop already. She's been calling him Daddy since he told her that he was her father. I didn't tell her to call him anything." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. Truthfully Mitchie was getting kinda annoyed with her mother's crazy antics.

She was excited to get out of her house now. "Mitch. We have gotta get going soon. I need to be at the Venue for sound check…" Shane said shifting under her mother's glare. Connie wasn't please with the fact Mitchie had accepted to go with the boys on their tour for the next couple of months.

She wasn't really happy with the fact Mitchie was taking Megan with her. Connie wanted so bad for her daughter to be underage again so she could tell her daughter she couldn't go. It hurt Connie to see Mitchie let Shane back into her life so easily.

"Mom. Mom… Hello? Mommmmm." Mitchie said waving her hand in front of Connie's face. "What?" Connie asked after a moment to realize Mitchie had been calling her. "I was going to tell you we are heading out… and that I'll see you in a couple of months." Mitchie said smiling at her mother. "Oh… Alright… Promise to call every now and then?" Connie said forcing a smile on her face.

"Mom… Look I know you don't like the fact Megan and I aren't going to be here anymore but how many times a month do you tell me I'm going to have to go live out in the real world? More than enough. So I'm going to go live in the real world with people I know." Mitchie said hugging her mother before heading for the door. "Megan said good bye a couple of minutes ago…" Mitchie called over her shoulder. "Bye sweetie." Connie called as she watched Mitchie get into the taxi.

* * *

**I noticed Several Typos in the last chapter but I'm to lazy to fix them. =p**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitchie giggled as Shane bounced his knee nervously in the Taxi. The poor man who was driving had already said they would be at least fifteen minutes late cause of the traffic.

"Calm down Shane." Mitchie said reaching over Megan and putting her hand on his knee to stop him. Shane stopped bouncing he knee for a second.

"Sorry… It's just the guys are gonna be so pi… mad at me for being late." He said correcting himself midsentence as he remembered there was young ears present. Mitchie shook her head and grabbed his hand. "They will understand." She said. Megan looked at Mitchie before looking at Shane. "Are you guys gonna like kiss over my head?" She asked all of a sudden.

The driver laughed loudly and smiled at the young girl from the review mirror. "No Megan we aren't that gross." Shane said rolling his eyes before letting go of Mitchie's hand.

"My five year old sixteen year old…" Mitchie mumbled which caused Shane to laugh.

She smiled at him as the car started to move again. "Hey!" Mitchie said suddenly. "I know this place. OH! How stupid of me. Sir. If you take a left onto the next road it should be a short route." Mitchie said as she remembered reading the tour dates and venues again a couple weeks ago. "Are you sure?" He said.

"Positive. I use to work just past the venue and took this way every time when traffic was bad. You take a left here then continue for about five minutes then make a right and follow it to the venue." Mitchie said nodding her head again.

Shane watched amazed as she confidently told the cabbie driver another route.

Megan smiled at her mother before poking Shane's hand a couple times.

"Can you play a game with me?" she asked giving him those puppy dog eyes Mitchie gave him all the time back then. "I… Sure. Where did you learn the puppy dog eyes from?" Shane said after a moment.

"The only one who can do them the best." Mitchie said giving him the look as well. "Okayokay stop." He said covering his eyes.

"I spy with my little eye… Something purple." Megan said after a few seconds. "That sign back there?" Shane asked. "Nope." Megan smiled.

"Okay…. How about that car?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"That mail box… Wait why is that mailbox purple?" Shane asked confused.

"Cause it is and no Shane that is not it." Mitchie said this time smiling.

"Well then what is it?" Shane asked looking at Mitchie. "This!" Megan said pulling Mitchie's hand up to show the Amethyst heart shaped promise ring.

"You still wear that?" Shane said surprised. "I don't ever take it off. I'm surprised you didn't notice it a couple nights again at the concert." Mitchie said smiling.

Megan giggled as they pulled into the venue parking lot. Of course they were stopped and told the show doesn't start for another hour then Shane rolled the back window down. "Hi Guys I'm running late… Traffic was terrible. Do you mind if you let the cab through?" Shane asked working full charm.

"Oh. Right away Mister Gray." One of the men said shocked as they moved the gate and let the cab go by. "That was mean." Mitchie said giving Shane a dirty look. "But it got use through." Shane pointed out.

"Whatever." Mitchie said rolling her eyes and glancing at the bus that was parked in the back of the parking lot. "Do you think Caitlyn is on there?" Mitchie mused. "Most likely… She doesn't like being backstage unless Nate asks her to be back there…" Shane said shrugging as they stopped.

"Megan I don't want you running around like a mad woman looking for people while here." Mitchie said giving her a look. "Yes mommy." Megan said unbuckling her booster seat.

"Oh your no fun Mitchie." Shane whined. "I don't want you running around like a mad man Shane." Mitchie said giving him a mock serious look. "That's cold." He mumbled as he got out of the taxi.

"Thanks for the ride." He said pulling out another small wad of cash. "Here" He said smiling as the cabbie opened the trunk. "Thank you sir." The cabbie said wide eyed.

"That was nice." Mitchie mumbled as she took Megan's hand and stood by Shane as the Cabbie pulled the bags from the trunk. "Thanks." Shane said before the man left. He pulled Mitchie and Megan to the front of the bus and banged hard onto the door.

"WHAT?" Someone yelled from inside. "Let us in Josh." Shane yelled back. "Oh. It's you." Someone said as they opened the door.

"Mitchie Doll. It's good to see you." The dark haired man said after noticing Mitchie. Then he noticed the small figure now peaking from behind Mitchie's side. "Oh. Who is this?" Josh asked.

"This would be my kiddo Megan." Mitchie said smiling pulling her around from her side. "Calm down Megan. He's not going to hurt you. He's really nice." Mitchie smiled. Shane looked at his watch before mumbling words incoherently.

"You are lucky I couldn't make out a word you said but get to sound check." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she let go of Shane's hand. "But." Shane started. "Please. I'm a big girl I can carry stuff. I lug this tiny fifty pound kid around all the time. It's no big deal. Really. Go now or I am dragging you there and purposely kicking you butt later."Mitchie said shaking her head. "Mommy. I am not that heavy." Megan commented giving Mitchie a look.

"Please. You weight just as much as Lugnut does." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Lugnut?" Josh asked curiously as he saw Shane mumble some more before kissing Mitchie and Megan's head and heading towards the back door.

"My friend's dog." Mitchie said smiling. "I see. Now. What do you say we get these bags on the bus and wake Miss Lyle?" Josh asked grinning. "Sure. Wait. I need to remember which on has the daily clothes and are you sucking up to Cait now?" Mitchie asked looking at the small pile of suitcases.

"Yes. After about a month or so with pregnant woman on buses you learn to suck up and stop at a store every couple of hours to get her craving fix." Josh said smiling as Mitchie pulled a bag from the bottom. "I hate it when people put everything upside down." Mitchie mumbled as Megan screeched loudly this time.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She cried out pulling on Mitchie's shirt. "What?" Mitchie said spinning around confused. "Look! It's Aunt Sisi!" She said she said pointing to the frizzy brown haired girl. "Sierra?" Mitchie called out as she looked at the girl.

"I knew you would be here. Can I get by… I promise I'm not here to stalk the guys or anything I just had to see you guys before you left and I really really have to pee…" The girl said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Oh… Yeah sure." Mitchie said coming over and moving the gate so Sierra could slide in. "Thank you. Bathroom?" She asked.

"Sweet I'm afraid to say you'd be better off going to do your business inside the venue cause Miss Lyle has to pee every five minutes. "Miss?" Sierra said confused.

"Cait. She's pregnant and he's sucking up to her so he doesn't lose limbs. You remember when Cait spent a year of high school with us how moody she gets at that time of the month?" Mitchie said rolling her eyes.

"You wouldn't happen to have a pass so we can get backstage would you?" Mitchie asked looking sheepishly at Josh. "You're lucky. I have two. I'm sure the guys would recognize you right away anyways but just in case here." Josh said pulling two from his back pocket.

"Thanks." Mitchie said pulling one over her neck and handing on to Sierra. "Mommy?" Megan said quietly. "Baby you don't need on." Mitchie said picking the girl up and carrying her. "Okay…" She mumbled.

* * *

**I don't really like the way I ended this chapter but oh well... =/ I can't do very much about it can I? I got a massive block towards the end of it... **

**Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I officially love every single one of you. Almost 1,000 hits and 16 alerts. I got all excited and flipped out. That is seriously awesome. The only other story that has more alerts then this one is Looking up and the only stories that have more hits are Looking up, Happy, and Turn right. Which to me finding out these make me really happy and then I won't shut up then I end up making pointless rambles much like this one then I remember what I'm talking about and THEN you people will finally get to read the next chapter and be amazing people and then I'll start this all over again. =3**

**See I ramble then remember. I love you guys.**

**Also I looked up Sierra to get her looks right. It wasn't that hard. She's a skinny thing with brown frizzy hair. Hence why I wrote frizzy brown hair in the last chapter. XD**

* * *

Heading to the door two rather built up men stopped Mitchie and Sierra. "Ladies you can't pass." They said before seeing the passes. "Excuse me… Do you mind if my daughter comes with us… I don't like to leave her alone and I know Nate's wife Caitlyn is pregnant and that wouldn't be a good thing for a young child to be by themselves with her..." Mitchie said sweetly to one of the guards who smiled.

"Sure sweetie I'm sure your little girl won't be any harm to the boys or the crew." The man said grinning as he let the girls through. "Okay. Bathrooms." Mitchie mumbled as they stepped inside. The loud thumping of the boys practice could be heard.

"Oh gosh how can you stand it back here?" Sierra asked cupping her hands over her ears. "I don't know." Mitchie shrugged as she put Megan down. "Your gonna have to walk Megan. You getting to big." Mitchie said over the beat of the music.

"Okay mommy…" Megan's voice barely was heard. "Here!" Mitchie yelled loudly pulling Sierra's arm into a bathroom. "Oh my gosh that was loud. It sucks." Sierra complained as she went to the bathroom. "Stop whining. Be glad you got a bathroom." Mitchie said sticking her tongue out when Sierra came out from one of the stalls.

She gave Mitchie a silly look before washing her hands. "Come on… I wanna see what they are playing… And if the boys will recognize me." Mitchie said smiling as she pulled Sierra out towards one of the other exits.

"Dude are you insane? We already have Cait with us now Mitchie and Megan? What are you thinking?" Nate said frowning. Shane rolled his eyes and glanced around the room and notice Mitchie and someone had entered the seating area.

"Oh look hot girls…" Shane said into the mic not realizing he said it until the boys suddenly burst out laughing. "Dude seriously?" Nate said looking at Mitchie who was giggling as she pulled the other girl with her. "Thanks Shane. Hey guys!" Mitchie said waving up to the boys.

Shane suddenly leaned down and held his hands out. Assuming he wanted Megan, Mitchie lifted Megan up to almost she was standing on Mitchie's hips. "Daddy!" Megan squealed as Shane pulled her up and over his shoulder. "Daddy?" Jason and Nate both said.

Shane rolled his eyes as he reached down again. "Come on. Both of you." He said grabbing hold of Mitchie's hand. "I… No. I couldn't." Sierra said blushing. "Si. Chill he's not gonna bite." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Aunt Sisi it's really cool up here." Megan said looking back down at Mitchie and her 'aunt'. "Well… Alright…" Sierra said hesitantly.

"Grab on to the side of the stage. "Shane instructed as he took a couple steps back as he pretty much dragged the girl up onto the stage. "Ow." Mitchie said after a moment. "What?" Shane said letting go of the girls hands. "It's nothing." Mitchie said shrugging. Sierra nodded knowingly as she stood up.

"Oh." She mumbled incoherent before turning to Shane. "I... Uhh…" Sierra said starstruck. "Please tell me you aren't gonna do this every time Sierra. We have met before in the past. It's nice to see you." Shane said smiling as Mitchie continued to sit on the stage.

"Mommy?" Megan said walking slowly over to Mitchie. "What baby girl?" Mitchie asked. "Are you alright?" She asked quietly as if she was afraid if she spoke any louder that her mother might be even more hurt. " I'm fine. I'm just a little sore right now but I promise nothing broken this time." Mitchie smiled pulling the girl into her lap.

"What are you doing here?" Shane asked after a second. "Megan saw Sierra who came to say good bye but had to pee and Josh recommended we go in here instead of on the bus cause Caitlyn tends to get mad… Which I believe cause before when we spent the school year together once a month I feared that she was gonna like attack me in my sleep. Luckily she hasn't." Mitchie explain.

"So we end up coming in as you guys were playing with some beats and Sierra and Megan both complained about it being too loud and I only shrugged it off." Mitchie added. "THEN. She decided we had to see what you guys were doing so we came in and well the rest you know." Sierra said.

Shane nodded as he sat down by Mitchie. "Nice to know." Shane said grinning. "Yeah… I could see Cait doing that…" Nate nodded slowly. "MITCHIEEEE!" Jason said suddenly tackling the girl into a hug. Mitchie who had luckly scooted forward so she wouldn't fall off the stage was suddenly laying flat on her back. "Jason get off now." Shane growled. Mitchie smirked. "Someone is jealous." She said in a sing-song voice.

About five minutes later a short bald man came out on the stage and started yelling at the boys. "Come on don't waste time with these groupies. You have sound check for a reason." He said glaring at Mitchie and Sierra.

"And why is there a little girl on the stage?" the man said. Megan was hiding behind Jason who was originally showing her how to play a small bit of twinkle twinkle little star.

"Cause she and my girlfriend and my girlfriend friend came to visit us before her friend had to leave." Shane shrugged as he pulled Megan out from behind Jason and picked her up. "Well get them off stage now they don't belong up here. They aren't part of the show." The bald man said.

"Okay. One second let them gather their stuff." Jason said rolling his eyes. "Who was that?" Mitchie said getting up and heading towards Shane. "That would be Jim… The manager." Nate said shaking his head.

" I don't really like him…" The boys said exactly at the same time and quiet so only the girls could hear.

"I don't like him cause he was calling us groupies and being a jerkface to my daughter." Mitchie said glaring down the hallway the man went. "Jerkface?" Shane said. "Yes I say jerkface to anyone who isn't you. I didn't like using just the word jerk… It reminded me to much of you…" Mitchie said looking down.

"Shouldn't have brought it up… Sorry." Shane mumbled as he kissed her hair. "Its alright." Mitchie said smiling. "I'm gonna go see if I can get Caitlyn up…" Mitchie said after a moment. "Good luck… Last time I tried she almost took me out with her pillow…" Shane said.

"She takes me out with her hand…" Nate muttered. "I'll be sure to duck and she totally flipped out on my yesterday after I stole her number from your phone Shane." Mitchie shrugged. Shane shook his head and put Megan down.

"Daddy." Megan said frowning. "Megan." Shane said frowning back at Megan who rolled her eyes and tugged on his hand. When Shane leaned down to ask Megan what was wrong Megan simply wrapped her arms around Shane's next and gave him a peck on the cheek before letting go of him and grabbing Mitchie's hand.

* * *

**I love you guys. **

**Thoughts or Reviews?**


	6. Chapter 6

**You ready? Caitlyn is gonna meet Megan. (: I've been planning it out in my head for the past couple of chapters… You know what is funny. I type on the spot. Whenever I ever I wanna write a new chapter I just write and upload… Yeah I don't save chapters to post at a later date… As it works for others it doesn't for me… I write on the spot and it works wonders. (:**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie grinned and kissed Shane quickly on the cheek before dragging Sierra out of the venue. "What just happened?" Nate said confused.

"My girlfriend kissed my cheek and my kid hug and kissed my cheek?" Shane shrugged. "Since when was Mitchie your girlfriend again?" Nate said confused.

Sure he had heard Shane tell Jim this but Shane had hated Jim since he was signed at their manager. "Since like three days ago…" Shane shrugged before the boys picked back up with the music.

"I see you found the bathrooms alright yeah?" Josh asked as the girls climbed up into the bus. "Mitchie I can't stay forever… I only came to say good bye…" Sierra said shifting uncomfortably in the bus.

"Can you at least stay till I get Caitlyn up… That way if we have to get Shane or Nate you could watch Megan or go get Shane or Nate… " Mitchie said shrugged as she saw the suitcases in the back. "Does she sleep like a rock?" Mitchie mumbled.

"Sometimes." Josh said shrugging. Mitchie nodded as she made her way into the next room and noticed a very large beach ball size lump and puff of curls. "Mommy?" Megan asked quietly as she looked curiously at the 'beach ball'.

"Shhhh." Mitchie said putting her finger to her lips. "Caitlyn?" Mitchie said quietly into Caitlyn's ear. "Go away Nate." Caitlyn mumbled before turning her head. "Caitlyn." Mitchie said moving her head back. "I said go away Nate." Caitlyn said louder as she stuck her head under the pillow.

Mitchie all of a sudden grabbed the pillow pulling it from Caitlyn and hit her in the face with it. "Wake up you mop head." Mitchie said loudly. "MITCHIE!" Caitlyn said suddenly springing up from her seat.

"Miss Lyle remember no fast movements!" Josh called from the front of the bus. "Oh fooy." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes before they landed on little Megan. "AWEEE!" Caitlyn said loudly.

"Megan she won't hurt you. Promise." Mitchie said giggling as her daughter peaked from behind Sierra's shirt. "Sierra!" Caitlyn said smiling at the girl. "It's been so long." Sierra said shuffling to hug Caitlyn.

Caitlyn nodded rapidly. "What are you doing here?" She asked directing the question out to the two women.

"Shane invited me and Megan for the rest of the tour…" Mitchie shrugged as she sat on his bed. "I'm just here to say good bye before she's out on the road with you and before I head to China for a semester in college." Sierra smiled.

"You made it?" Mitchie said gapping. "Yeah!" Sierra said smiling. "I knew you could." Caitlyn said laughing. Megan who was still afraid of Caitlyn curled into Mitchie's side and now was gently tugging on her shirt.

"Yes Megan?" Mitchie asked finally looking over at Megan. "Why does she have a beach ball under her shirt?" Megan attempted to ask quietly.

Caitlyn suddenly looked pale before she giggled as she realize it was a little girl who most likely had never seen a pregnant woman before. "Well sweetie I'm gonna have a baby and you know how you grow?" Caitlyn asked smiling.

"Yeah?" Megan nodded. "Well babies can't stay babies forever so when they start to grow in a mommy they get to a certain age where they have to come out… and that time will be really soon for me." Caitlyn explained. Mitchie smiled at Caitlyn.

"What?" Caitlyn asked confused. "Nothing. Just you'll be an awesome mom in the near future I can see it." Mitchie said laughing. "You think so?" Caitlyn said shyly. "I know so. You just explain how a baby grows in a womb and has to come out sometime to a five year old who has never seen a pregnant woman." Mitchie said smiling again.

"Hey guys…" Sierra said quietly. "Yeah Si?" Mitchie asked confused as she realized that Sierra and Megan had both been quiet. "I'm gonna head out… I need to get back home and feed Lugnut… and I'm sure the boys will be back soon." Sierra said smiling shyly.

"Awe. Okay Sierra." Mitchie said frowning but hugging the girl. "Tell Drew I'll miss him!" Mitchie said laughing suddenly. "Drew?" Caitlyn asked. "My older brother… He's been… well… that stupid but supportive older brother to Mitchie." Sierra said before turning to Mitchie.

"I'll tell him that you don't like him anymore and went away." Sierra smile again. "I'd say good bye to Megan but she's asleep and I know you guys had a rough morning…" Sierra said frowning slightly. "I'll tell her you said good bye." Mitchie said smiling.

"Bye Cait. When I get back you better be show off your little one." Sierra said before hugging Caitlyn and saying good bye one last time. When she left she remembered to give the pass back to Josh and thanked him for letting her use it. He told her it was no big problem and for her to have a safe trip to China.

"Tell me everything." Caitlyn said after a couple of minutes. "Can I change first…? It's not exactly thrilling to be wearing skinny jeans and laying across a bed like this." Mitchie said raising herself up. "Yeah sure." Caitlyn shrugged as she watched Mitchie leave for the bathroom. "Don't take forever." Caitlyn called as Mitchie stepped in.

Caitlyn who had been changed in comfy clothes since that morning had gotten up and placed Megan under the blanket and had been playing with the girl's dark hair. "I'm back." Mitchie said pulling down the front of her red shorts. "Okay?" Caitlyn shrugged as she stood up. "Come on. Let's go out here and let Megan sleep." She said smiling down at the girl.

"Yeah sure." Mitchie shrugged. They two must have talked two hours 'cause the next thing Mitchie knew was she could hear banging on the door and someone yelling for Josh who had fallen asleep to open the door.

"I'll get it." Mitchie said getting up. Caitlyn had noticed what had been written on the bottom of Mitchie's shorts and gasped. "NO WAYY!" She said loudly laughing.

"Okay?" Mitchie shrugged as someone banged again. Mitchie had finally opened the door and gave all three boys a glare. "All of you shut up Megan is sleeping." She said in a rather murderous tone.

"Yes ma'm." All three of them said quietly as Mitchie went back into the small living room. " I can't believe you have those shorts." Caitlyn said giggling. "What about them?" Mitchie said confused. "Holy h-am…" Shane said as he had notice that Megan was now sitting in Caitlyn's lap.

"Ham? Shane Ham isn't holy." Jason said confused. "Idiots… I live with idiots…" Nate mumbled to himself. "What on earth. Mitchie were you really?" Nate suddenly asked.

"OKAY everyone stop reading my butt… That sounded awkward…" She said glaring. "But did you really?" Nate asked suddenly curious. "Yes Really." Mitchie glared.

"Cool." Shane and Nate both said. "I don't get it?" Jason said. "Jason. Everyone is reading mommy's butt cause there is a word written a cross it which says Cheer. When Mommy was a Cheerleader when she was in that big school place with really nice teachers…"Megan explained. "OH!" Now it makes sense." Jason said nodding.

"Idiots I tell you." Nate muttered before kissing his wife. "Nothing changed?" He asked kinda worried. "No. Other than me not having to pee every five minutes for the last two maybe three hours…" Caitlyn said shaking her head.

* * *

**What do you guys think about the Title?**

**Or Caitlyn meeting Megan? I admit I had several ways two of them were would have been child abusive So I scrapped those ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**If I could I would fly around the world and hug every single one of you. You made my day so much brighter and happier. (: **

**

* * *

**

Later on into the night as everyone was trying to figure out where everyone was going to sleep. After about seven loud fights the only one who came up with a solution was Jason. But of course he couldn't get anyone's attention cause Mitchie and Nate were bickering and Caitlyn was flipping out on Shane.

The only two people who had given Jason their attention was Josh and Megan. Suddenly Megan let out a loud scream. "Megan!" Mitchie said as the room went quiet. "Stop fighting. All of you." Megan said frowning. The four suddenly felt bad. "Megan why did you scream. Other than to get our attention." Mitchie asked giving her a stern look.

"Because Jason has been trying to get you to listen to him for the past bajillion minutes and you won't listen. So I screamed so you would be quiet and listen to him." Megan said as she went to hug Jason. "Thanks shortstuff." Jason mumbled. "Oh." Three voices from behind Mitchie said.

"Well. Since we well you were fighting over sleeping arrangements I came up with an idea." Jason said smiling. "Jason we don't want your idea." Nate said suddenly giving the older boy a glare. "Nate shut up and let him speak." Mitchie snapped at him.

"Um… Well. I was thinking and well what if Megan takes my bed. Nate and Caitlyn share like they already do and you Mitchie and Shane could share a bed if you wanted to and I can sleep out here on the couch?" Jason said really fast. "Jason that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Nate said not listening to him.

"Nate. Stop underestimating Jason its rather annoying and Jason that's a wonderful idea but why don't you take one of the other beds? I can sleep on the couch…" Mitchie shrugged. "No. I'll sleep on the couch." Jason said nodding his head firmly.

"Whoa…" Shane said softly. "What?" Nate said. "Since you weren't listening to Jason I won't tell you." Shane said rolling his eyes. "What!" Nate said suddenly. "Forget it anyways." Shane said shrugging as he sat back down next to Jason and Megan.

Nate grumbled for a couple of moments until Caitlyn said something about going to bed. He followed her into the back room and changed for bed. "Night guys." He called from the room as he and Caitlyn went to bed. "Jason are you sure you want to sleep out here? I mean I'm sure one of us could sleep out here instead." Mitchie said worried.

"Its fine Mitchie. I don't mind I normally stay up late anyways." Jason shrugged. Mitchie looked at Shane giving him a helpless look. "Mitchie relax. You aren't making him give up his bed. He's willingly doing it for you guys." Shane said pulling Mitchie onto the couch so she was sitting next to him. "And Mitchie if I wanna have my bed back I promise I'll ask for it." Jason said. "Well… alright… Megan. It's almost time for bed for you." Mitchie said pulling Megan over Shane's lap and into her own.

"I know mommy…" Megan said sighing. "Why don't we get you changed?" Mitchie said smiling as she put the girl down. "Okay." Megan said yawning again. "I'll be right back you guys." Mitchie said smiling as she stood up and walked into the back room. "You have to be very quiet Megan okay?" Mitchie whispered.

Megan nodded as she sat down on Shane's bed. Trying to keep her eyes open as Mitchie helped her change Megan has fallen asleep and was now sleeping on Shane's bed. "I'll be right back sweetie." Mitchie whispered. "Where's Megan?" Shane and Jason said confused. "Sleeping right now on Shane's bed. Jason do you think you could move her over to yours. I'd do it but I don't know if you still have stuff on it you don't want her to touch…" Mitchie said smiling shyly.

"What yeah sure. One second." Jason said getting up and heading to the back. "Mitchie." Shane said softly as he pretended not to reach her and grabbed at her hand. "Shane." Mitchie said smiling as she sat down. "I really wanna talk with you." Shane mumbled into her ear. "About?" Mitchie said curiously. "Us… Megan… The guys… Life." Shane said shrugging. "Can we talk about that later? Like in bed?" Mitchie whispered quietly.

"That sounds so wrong. But yes I guess we can. Well until Caitlyn chucks her pillow at us…" Shane smiled. Mitchie smiled back at him before laying her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. She snuggled closer to him as he put his arm around her back and pulled her closer. By the time Jason had came back into the room Mitchie was asleep and didn't show any signs of waking back up that night. "I'm gonna go to bed Jace. See you in the morning." Shane said as he scooped Mitchie up into his arms.

"Night Shane." Jason said before turning his attention to the quiet tv. "Wake Josh up in about an hour so he doesn't complain tomorrow." Shane said over his shoulder as he kicked the backroom door shut. Shane had finally put Mitchie down on his bed. He pulled the covers down from under her and pulled them back up to her neck. A quiet whimper came from the bed behind him and he turned and looked. It was poor Megan thrashing around in the bed.

Getting down on his knees Shane lightly shook Megan. "Megan… Megan wake up." Shane said softly as he shook her.

She continued to whimper in her sleep as she tried pushing Shane away. "Megan. Come on. Wake up." Shane said again this time he shook a little harder on her shoulders. "STOP!" Megan cried out sitting up. "SHHH!" Shane shushed her. "Daddy?" Megan asked softly as she cried.

Shane's protectiveness suddenly kicked in and he lightly pushed her over in the bed and climbed in next to her. "Shhh." He said hugging her to him. "I had a really bad dream… You and Mommy were fighting then some man came and started yelling at you and mommy then he… he…" Megan couldn't finish her sentence cause of her tears.

"Shhh. Sweetie." Shane said softly trying his best to calm her down. "You mother and I are alright there is no one yelling at us." Shane whispered kissing her forehead.

"How about I stay with you until you fall asleep again?" Shane said as he noticed her death grip on his shirt. "O…o…okay…" Megan said burring her head into his chest. "What does mommy do when you have nightmares?" Shane asked softly. "She sings me a song… or tells me a happy story…" Megan said quietly. "Well do you want me to sing you a song?" Shane asked looking down. He almost laughed when he felt her head nod up and down. "Well alright. This one is one I haven't recorded but is your mommy's favorite song." Shane said softly as he stroked her hair.

"_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, you're not that far?_

_You're the voice inside my head _

_The reason that I'm singin'_

_I need to find you, gotta find you." _

Shane said softly. He smiled as he could tell Megan had fallen asleep. As he went to move he noticed that Megan hadn't released her grip on his shirt and he just stayed put. Petting her hair and humming every now and then.

* * *

**I love the ending of this chapter... :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_You make me smile like the sun, fall out of bed _**

**_Sing like a bird, dizzy in my head_**

**_Spin like a record, crazy as Sunday night_**

**_You make me dance like a fool, forget how to breath_**

**_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_**

**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_**

**_Oh, you make me smile_**.

**I've got Uncle Cracker's song Smile stuck in my head… But its alright. I like to smile.**

**

* * *

**

About seven thirty the next morning when Caitlyn got up to pee she had woken up Nate and Jason. Mitchie had tuned out the noise and Shane and Megan were just too tired to care or wake up. When Caitlyn finished her business and had went to crawl back into bed with Nate she had noticed Mitchie was in the bed alone and that there were two people in Jason's.

At first she had thought maybe Jason had decided to sleep back in his bed but she could hear him talking to Josh in the other room. Then she figured out that is was Shane who had been sleeping there and quietly crept over to see why.

At first Caitlyn thought that Shane might have been kicked out of his bed by Mitchie but then she noticed how Megan's grip on his shirt was still tight and how she was curled up into his side. Caitlyn quickly turned around and shook Mitchie. "What Cait?" Mitchie mumbled as she opened one eye.

"Have you seen you daughter and Shane?" Caitlyn asked as she looked down at Mitchie. "No why? Should I?" Mitchie said sitting up alarmed. "Chill. Nothing is wrong they just look adorable." Caitlyn said sitting down and pointing to the bed that was now in front of her. "Oh." Mitchie said smiling as she crawled a out from under the blanket.

"How adorable…" Mitchie said smiling before she frowned. "What is he doing sleeping over there?" Mitchie mumbled. "I dunno. Wake him up?" Caitlyn said shrugging. "No I should wake him up he needs some sleep." Mitchie said shaking her head.

"No seriously wake him up. The boys have an interview in two hours." Caitlyn said nodding as she remembered Nate telling her about it when they went to bed.

Mitchie got up out of bed and squatted down so she was level with Shane's head. "Shane." Mitchie said quietly. All she got was a mumble. "Shane." She said smiling as she noticed Megan was waking up.

"Mommy?" Megan said quietly as she looked up. "Right here baby." Mitchie said reaching over Shane and stroking her daughter's hair really quick. "Shane." Mitchie said again poking him this time in the rib.

Another mumble and he turned his head towards Mitchie's. "Good luck Mitch. He's always the one to get up last… Most the time we had to dump a little water on his head." Nate said as he headed for the front room. "Thanks." Mitchie said sarcastically. "Mommy." Megan said getting Mitchie's attention again. "How would you wake Daddy up if you and him were like Aunt Caitlyn and Nate?" Megan asked. "That is actually a good idea Megan." Mitchie said smiling at Megan before looking at Shane. She laughed as she had noticed the side of his face had a hand print from where he leaned on it.

Mitchie leaned in and lightly kissed him before pulling away. "Shane." Mitchie said softly watching him stir.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his again. "Wake up." She mumbled as she applied a little more pressure to his lips. He kissed her back before pulling away. "Good morning…" He said groggily.

"Morning. Why did you sleep here?" Mitchie said as Megan climbed over Shane and ran out of the room in her pajamas.

"You fell asleep a couple seconds after laying your head on my shoulder… So I brought you in here and laid you down and let you sleep…" Shane said before yawning. "That doesn't give me a reason why you were sleeping with Megan." Mitchie said as Shane stretched out.

"I was going to change but I could hear whimpering coming from Megan and woke her up. She said she had a nightmare and I told her I'd stay with her till she fell back asleep…" Shane mumbled "But she had a death grip on my shirt and I couldn't move her without waking her up. So I must have fallen asleep after a couple of hours of just watching her sleep…" he said while shrugging.

Mitchie kissed him again before pulling away. "See. You're good at this parenting stuff. Unlike what you thought before." Mitchie said smiling as she recalled a conversation the two had a few days before.

"Whatever. Why did you wake me up?" Shane asked glancing at his watch. "Caitlyn told me that you guys have an interview in an hour or so and that I had to wake you up so I did." Mitchie shrugged.

"Right remind me to kill Nate for saying we could do an early interview…especially after maybe three hours of sleep…" Shane muttered. "Stop grumbling and change." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she got up and left Shane in his thoughts and went to the front room.

"Morning guys." Mitchie said cheerfully. "Did you give up?" Nate said confused as he noticed Shane wasn't to be seen. "What? No. I told Shane to change… He was still wearing whatever he was wearing from last night…" Mitchie said shrugging. "Why?" Nate said confused. "Cause I had a bad dream…" Megan spoke up. "And Daddy sang me to sleep…" Megan added.

"He sang to you? He didn't tell me that. What did he sing you?" Mitchie asked. "He didn't say the name but he said it was your favorite song that he hadn't recorded… whatever that means…" Megan said.

Caitlyn smiled. "AWEEEE!" She squealed getting up and hugging Mitchie who squealed along with Caitlyn. " I Told you so I told you so!" Caitlyn said in a sing song voice.

"You told who what?" Shane said stepping out of the room with fresh clothes on. "That you are perfect for her." Caitlyn said shrugging. Shane looked confused.

"Megan told us you sang Gotta find you to her. And naturally I found it amazing and adorable" Mitchie explained. Shane suddenly shook his head as he reached for the cabinet behind Mitchie. "Excuse me?" Shane said quietly.

* * *

**I extremely dislike the ending of this chapter... Its very crappy... but after being dragged away from the computer I couldn't remember what I wanted to type before... =/**

**But what do you guys think?**

**OHOH! By the way you guys Moments like these has pasted the 2,000th hit and its all thanks to you guys. So a huge thanks to all of you. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Have I ever told you guys I love you? ;) I'm sure I'm getting annoying now. XD I'm sure everyone on twitter is fed up with my constant ILY tweets. HAHA! Okay I'll stop now. (: If you are wondering. No I don't have a beta reader… I update to frequently for one… and normally I don't notice mistakes till after the chapter is posted and I don't bother to fix it.**

**Also I'm trying something different with the style I'm writing it… IT use to be all piled together but I'm spacing it out this chapter to see how it works.(: Feedback about it would be awesome.**

**EDIT! I saw a couple typos and fixed them before I started on the next chapter AND I also notice the last sentence was cut off. =3 So I added it again...  
**

**

* * *

**

By Nine thirty that morning the boys along with Caitlyn and Mitchie had made it inside the radio station they had a interview at.

"Mitchie." Shane said suddenly giving her a look. "Hey guys… Shane and I are gonna step outside for a couple of minutes think you could keep Megan entertained?" Mitchie asked. "Yeah sure. Go talk." Nate shrugged as watched Megan and Jason.

"What do we say about Megan? We can't really hide her… I'm sure the paparazzi have seen you guys with us…" Shane said worried. "I was kinda hoping we could put this off for a while but your right they did see us this morning on our way here…" Mitchie mumbled before leaning her head on to Shane's shoulder.

" I guess we could tell them… But then again… That could ruin you… I don't know Shane…. I don't know." Mitchie said suddenly as tears that she didn't know she had started to spill over. Shane frowned before kissing her forehead. "Shh. Don't cry." Shane said kissing her forehead again. "I just don't know." Mitchie mumbled again as she cried. Shane suddenly pulled her to him.

"You don't have to worry about a thing. I'll take care of it all. And if I loose my job oh well at least I won't loose you." Shane said kissing her forehead again. "Shane." Mitchie mumbled burring her head into his neck as his hands went to her waist... "Calm down." Shane said as the door opened.

"Shane we need to go." Nate said looking at Mitchie then at Shane. "I also thought I tell you I told the record company about Megan earlier this morning when they called… They weren't happy but told me that they are giving you another shot not to screw up for a third time." Nate said frowning.

Shane let his head dropped and shook his head with a angry smile on his face. "Thanks." He muttered. "Mitchie baby. You have to let go." Shane said unwrapping his arms from her. "Good luck." Mitchie whispered kissing him as he headed inside and on the other side of the glass window. 'I love you.' Mitchie mouthed to Shane when he looked at her. He smiled and mouthed it back.

"Hello and welcome to KJNJ Radio, I'm David and here I have with me those guys thousands of young girls idolize and scream by just hearing there name…. CONNECT THREE!" The host said. "Hey guys." Shane said grinning. "What's up world?" Jason said grinning at the others. "Hey." Nate said shyly. Caitlyn giggled quietly as she watched Nate fiddle with his wedding ring and stare into space. "He's thinking about me." Caitlyn commented. "You think?" Mitchie said sarcastically.

The host smiling again at the boys. "Alright so tell me what's been going on these past couple of days. Cause there is a lot of rumors going around." David asked. "What kinda rumors?" Nate said suddenly snapping his attention back to the interview. "Well. One is your wife has had your baby. Another one is about the young woman with the little girl we saw in some pictures the other day. Oh and that you guys might be making a movie?" David said listening off the things on the sheet of paper in front of him.

Shane smiled then paled slightly as he looked worriedly at Mitchie who shrugged. "I can see your wife Nate and she doesn't look any different. Well other then she's practically glowing. I'm gonna assume the girl and young woman next her are the two from the pictures cause they look similar to the pictures. The little girl is rather adorable." David said smiling.

"Well… As you said she doesn't look any different and she is glowing." Nate said grinning like a fool at Caitlyn who was rolling her eyes. "MUSHY SAP!" She yelled knowing that they could hear her. "I don't know If you guys heard her or not but Caitlyn Nate's wife just called him a mushy sap." David said grinning. Mitchie and the two other boys where laughing as Nate blushed a dark shade of red.

Jason shook his head. "No movie. At least I don't think so. Right Nate?" Jason said tilting his head. "No Jace no movie… a new music video is coming out soon but no movie…" Nate said after a few minutes of trying to get his blush under control.

"Then what about this girl? She's pretty. Is that her sister?" David asked instantly judging that Megan was Mitchie's sister. "Actually her mother…" Shane said quietly. "Oh. She looks a little young." David said distantly. "We were stupid…" Shane muttered. "What?" David said loudly as he caught the sentence barely.

"I said we were stupid… That's my girlfriend Mitchie… She's that mystery voice that was on one of our a couple years back…" Shane said smiling again at Mitchie before frowning. Mitchie only nodded.

"Oh. How interesting. How old is her daughter?" David asked now curious. "Five… She'll be six in three weeks…" Shane said smiling at Megan. Who had waved and drawn on some spare paper Jason had given her 'I love you daddy.' On it. "Now. She's holding a sign that says I love you daddy. How long have you been dating 'Mitchie'." David said confused. "Well… Technically about a week… But we dated before for almost three years… We got in a big fight the night before our tour almost six years ago… But we finally just found and forgave each other." Shane said smiling again.

"How interesting." David said although his voice showed no interest in what Shane was saying. "Wait you said over six years ago? But that little girl is almost six?" David said suddenly. "Yeah… Like I said we were stupid…" Shane said rolling his eyes.

"So that's YOUR almost six year old daughter?" David said suddenly interested. Shane could only nod before looking away. "Yeah…" Shane mumbled. "You. Mister stay pure till you are married has a child not from wedlock?" David said prying now. "Look I don't m-"Nate started before Shane cut him off. "Yes. And I'm not really proud of it but at least I'm in my daughter's life." Shane said angrily. "Really?" The host said raising his eye browns in a 'prove it' fashion.

"Megan… Can you come in here?" Shane said away from the microphone. The little girl looked up at Mitchie then back at Shane. Mitchie nodded and pushed Megan towards the door. "Go straight to Shane." Mitchie said quietly as she opened the door for Megan.

"Wow." Megan said loudly causing David to laugh. "You are a sweetie aren't you." He said laughing still. "Now what has Shane done for you?" He asked Megan who looked at him confused. "Megan he wants to know what Shane has done like being a daddy." Nate said rolling his eyes at the host who didn't explain anything to the poor five year old.

"He kept me safe last night when I had my bad dream… then sang me back to sleep when I woke up…" Megan said confused. "He also played tea party with me when we were at Grandma's…" Megan added as Shane dropped and shook his head smiling. He felt pride and embarrassment.

* * *

**Like I said this isn't a realistic story so it can go at any pace I want it to. **

**Tell me what you think please… I didn't really like writing like that but I gust it will do..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bah I feel guilty for not updating for two days... Well not two days but a day... I dunno why.**

**Oh Carmen, Thanks for the offer but I feel that I'm updating way to frequent for a beta... plus I get to antsy and wanna update right away... =/ But I'll keep the offer in mind  
**

* * *

The host gave Shane a disbelieving look. "Yes I did sit at to small table and got bossed around by a five year old." Shane said shaking his head. Nate and Jason looked at him with a smirk on their faces. "Nate you better stop smirking you might be doing that one day." Shane grinned.

Nate's face paled at the thought of playing tea party with a little girl. "I.. uh…" He stuttered. The girls who had been watching where laughing at the look on Nate's face. "Nate… If it makes you feel betters I think aunt Caitlyn is going to have a boy." Megan said as the others had forgotten she was there. "Thanks Megan." Nate said after a few moments.

As the interview went on David didn't ask for Megan to leave cause he figured she would have left on her own but she didn't she sat on Shane's knee for the whole thing smiling away and asking some of her own questions. But the interview had finally come to the end. "Okay guys. We've gotta say good bye and let these guys go." David said smiling. "Bye!" The boys said as David hit the button to turn the microphones off. "You do realize you've ruined your reputation right?" He said after a moment as he looked at Megan who had wrapped her arms around Shane's neck.

"Yeah. But I'd give it up to stay with Mitchie and Megan." Shane shrugged. The others gasped. "Shane!" Nate said startled. "Please don't start that. You would do the same with Caitlyn if that ever happened to you." Shane said.

Mitchie who had seen Shane's face suddenly got the message that someone said something wrong. "Cait come on they might kill each other." Mitchie said standing up and turning to Caitlyn. "Oka- ow…" Caitlyn said groaning. "Cait?" Mitchie said looking worried at her friend.

"OH!" Caitlyn cried out as she gasped. Mitchie flipped out and opened the radio cubical door. "CAITLYN!" She screeched out trying to think of something to say. Nate bolted out the door. "Caity?" Nate said grabbing her hand. "I…it… labor!" Caitlyn got out. "What?" Nate said. "I… am…" Caitlyn started before giving out a small screech. "In…. labour." She said again.

"What?" Nate said startled. Mitchie slapped her forehead before shoving Nate out of the way. "Can you still stand up Cait?" Mitchie asked. "I… I don't know…" Caitlyn said. "OH! Ow." She cried after a second. "Stay seated. David… could you maybe call for an ambulance? " Mitchie said calmly. "Sure." David nodded pulling a phone from his pocket.

Nate stood shaking and continually mumbling incoherent things. "Shane either put Megan down or give her to Nate. Jason come here to this side of the chair." Mitchie said still calm. Shane had put Megan down who stood confused. "Mommy?" Megan said. "Aunt Caitlyn's baby is coming." Mitchie said smiling as she waved Shane to the same side as her. "Can you go stand out in the lobby and direct the paramedics up here?" She asked looking up at him.

He nodded before kissing her forehead and stepping out of the room before stepping back in and holding the door open. "They must have got a station nearby…" Shane shrugged

"Miss please try to stay calm." One of the paramedics said as Caitlyn squirmed trying her best not to let out a scream. She nodded slowly clearly in pain. "Mitchie… why did you want me to stand next to Caitlyn's chair?" Jason asked over the paramedics talking to each other and getting Caitlyn down to the lobby and out to the ambulance. " Because for just in case she need someone's hand to squeeze as I got Nate out of the way." Mitchie smiled. Jason nodded finally understanding.

The paramedics asked Shane a question or two then thanked Mitchie for staying calm and taking charge of the situation. "Who is the father?" A short young woman asked. "He is." Shane said pointing her to Nate who still had Megan. "Sir." The woman said waving her hand in front of Nate's face. "Sir?" She said again. Mitchie frowned as she took a glass of water and threw it at him. "HEY!" Nate yelled loudly. "Your wife is in labour and you are mumbling like an idiot. Go follow this paramedic to the back of the freaking ambulance." Mitchie said pulling Megan away from him.

Nate nodded before he followed the young woman who had been calling him. "Is this your first child?" She asked. Nate nodded unable to speak. "Ah. Well don't worry she'll be fine." The paramedic smiled as she jumped up inside and waited for Nate who just barely managed to get in before one of the drivers closed the door.

"Come on boys." Mitchie said rolling her eyes as she noticed both of them were still processing what just happened. "Thank you David. We'll give you a head up when we find out about the baby." Mitchie said as she grabbed Shane's wrist. "Come on." She said giving him a look. He nodded before grabbing onto Jason's sleeve. "Come on." He said pulling again.

They made it past the paparazzi and several dozen fans to the car that had brought them to radio station took them to the hospital. As they got out the boys and Mitchie were hounded with questions because the paparazzi had seen Caitlyn leaving the radio station in the ambulance.

"How is Caitlyn?" "Do you think the baby is going to be born today?" "Is Nate the real father?" the paparazzi shouted. Mitchie stopped when she heard the last question and glared at the man who asked. "First off all of you shut up. This is a freaking emergency and you are keeping us from getting to a loved one. Secondly Caitlyn is married… Third. This is none of your business so get the heck away." Mitchie said quite angrily.

Shane smirked and kissed the side of Mitchie's head when they got inside. "These are the reasons I love you." He whispered in her ear when he pulled away. Mitchie smiled up at him. "Excuse me… We kinda wanted to know if our friends are here… Nate Lyle and Caitlyn Lyle?" Jason said shyly to the bored looking receptionist. "I'm sorry but no fans are allowed up." She said sighing. "We're not fan's where Nate's bandmates…" Shane said stepping up next to Jason. "Well unless they allow you to come up you aren't allowed." The receptionist said shrugging. "What's there room number?" Mitchie asked as she jumped a little to get Megan back onto her hip. "520. But you are not allowed up unless they say you can go up." The receptionist said again. "I know." Mitchie shrugged before pulling Shane's phone from his pocket and heading over to the back of the lobby where no one could really be bothered dialing Nate's number.

"Nate! Nate listen to me. We are here but this receptionist won't let us up. Call down here and tell them to let us up." Mitchie said into the phone as listened to Nate babble. "Nate!" Mitchie said loudly. "Thank you. We'll be up as soon as they will let us." Mitchie said rolling her eyes before she hung up.

"Here." Mitchie said as she came back over smiling just as the receptionist's phone rang. Shane looked confused before taking his phone back. "How did you get my phone?" He asked looking at her confused. "I pulled it from your pocket remember? I called Nate and asked him to call down here to let us up… Maybe that was him just now." She said as she attempted to kiss his cheek.

* * *

**I'm still not a big fan of the new format but I'll get use to it. Cause its hard to switch from one to another. But I'm glad you guys like it. **

**Anyways what do you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Excuse any typos in the last chapter… I was kinda rushing it cause I was eating lunch at the time. =3  
**

**I saw someone reviewed saying don't feel guilty for not updating and talking about how only a day isn't as bad as others which I agree but I still felt guilty. =p**

**OKAY! This one took me a while to figure out… Cause last chapter Mitchie was trying to kiss Shane's cheek. Mainly cause Shane is like 6'2 and Mitchie is 5'1. And trying to kiss a 6'2 person on the cheek is kinda hard if they don't bend down a little...**

**I'm shutting up now and letting you read now. (:**

**

* * *

**

The receptionist looked up at the group with a sneer as she said in a sickly sweet voice. "You can go up now. They are on the fifth floor." She continued to give the group a nasty look. Especially Mitchie. "Thank you." Mitchie replied in the same sickly sweet voice before turning away and grabbing Shane's arm dragging him to the elevator.

"You don't like her I get it." Shane said when Mitchie let go of his arm. "JACE!" Shane yelled as he watched his clueless friend look around. "Shane!" Jason said stepping inside the elevator at the last second. "I thought I lost you guys… Don't do that ever again…" Jason said looking rather terrified. "I'm sorry Jason it's my fault… I didn't really like that receptionist and wanted to get away." Mitchie said sheepishly.

Jason nodded before giving Mitchie a side hug. "Its okay. She wasn't very nice to us." Jason shrugged. "MAYBE she's been having a rough day?" He said a second later. "Maybe. Now Jace you've gotta be quiet when we get upstairs… There are sick people and pregnant or new mothers upstairs and you can't go around yelling and screaming." Mitchie said giving Jason a look. Acting childishly Jason nodded fast. "Yes Ma'm." Jason said saluting Mitchie.

Shane shook his head before pulling Megan from Mitchie's side. "I'll hold her for a bit." Shane said putting the girl on his back. "Be careful." Mitchie said watching him do so as the elevator dinged to signal that they were on the right floor.

Grabbing onto Jason's wrist and steering him out of the elevator before he flipped out again Mitchie walked to the nurse's station. "Can I help you?" A smiling young woman asked. "Uh… Yeah? We are looking for our friends Nate and Caitlyn Lyle? The receptionist said they were on the fifth floor in room 520?" Mitchie said smiling. "OH! You must be the friends Mister Lyle was talking about. I'm the nurse that will be taking care of the baby once its born." The girl said smiling again. "Oh." Mitchie said confused. "Just for a few days... I'm Becky by the way." The woman introduced herself. "I'm Mitchie. Could you take us to Caitlyn's room?" Mitchie asked smiling again.

"OH! Right sorry. I'm a bit new to this part of the hospital… I was working for the E.R Down stairs for the past couple of years…" Becky said smiling before stepping around the desk area and motioned for the group to follow her. "I'm afraid right now you guys will have to wait out here unless Mrs. Lyle asks for one of you…" Becky said frowning. "Um… Could you tell us how she is at least?" Shane asked worried about Caitlyn. "She's doing fine. On her way into the hospital she made it to all ten centimeters so the doctors are right now birthing the baby now… So in the next few ho-" Becky was cut off by a loud scream and a softer cry afterwards. "Or now. I've got to wait for the doctor to leave before I can go in… It wouldn't be a sterile environment anymore if I went in now." Becky continued to explain.

The three nodded as the door opened with a smiling doctor and a blank faced Nate behind him. "You'll have to wait a little while before you can see mother and baby but I'm glad to say they are both doing fine. Becky you can go in now." The doctor said before leaving the group.

Nate looked down before smiling widely. "I…. I'm a dad…" He said shocked. "Yeah?" Mitchie said grinning widely. "Well?" Mitchie said after a moment. Nate suddenly engulfed her into a tight hug. "That was one of the most terrifying things that has ever happened to me… It was amazing." Nate said letting go of Mitchie before high fiving and hugging the guys.

Mitchie laughed as she watched Nate glow. "Well would you mind telling us which exactly what we are going to be spoiling?" she smiled. "Megan was right it's a boy." Nate said laughing a long with Mitchie. "Wow." Nate said after a few minutes "I'm a dad…" He said smiling again. "You're a dad! You're a dad. You are a daddddddd" Jason sang off-key cause the four others to start laughing. "Thank's Jason. Shane now I understand what you meant in sound check… It is rather exciting…" Nate said smiling again as Becky came out of the room. "Sir… Your wife would like to see you." She said shyly. Nate nodded and hugged Becky before going back into the room.

"That was really unexpected…" Becky said shocked. "He's excited… I think that's the first time he's ever been so touchy with anyone…" Mitchie said after a moment. "Your right!" Jason said laughing. The two continued to talk to the nurse and watch for Nate to come back out the door they didn't really notice Shane kinda standing in the back with Megan feeling guilty and jealous of Nate.

"Daddy…" Megan said resting her head against his shoulder. "Yeah?" He said glancing behind him. "Are you happy for Nate and aunt Caitlyn?" she asked quietly. "Yes…" Shane sighed. "Then why do you seem so sad?" Megan asked quietly looking up over his shoulder and in the glass of a mini blinded window. "I'm not sad Megan." Shane smiled. "Well you aren't like Mommy or Jason and when you hugged Nate you didn't really give him a hug hug like you give mommy or me…" Megan said yawning. "That's cause you are girl and Nate isn't and I don't think Nate could manage three excited people. Trust me I'm excited but I'm keeping calm so he doesn't get overwhelmed." Shane said shrugging again.

As Mitchie talked to Becky she watched Shane and Megan talk before Nate came back out smiling. "You guys wanna come see him?" He said grinning. "Sure." Mitchie nodded before letting Jason go first. "Megan. You've gotta be really quiet." Mitchie said looking at the girl on Shane's back. "Okay mommy…" Megan yawned again. "I don't think she'll stay awake long enough to make any loud noises." Shane joked weakly.

Mitchie grabbed his hand and squeezed gently. He gave her a weak guilt filled smile. "You guys meet Theodore Apollo Lyle." Nate said smiling. As Caitlyn looked exhausted smiled down at a small bundle in her arms. "Seven pounds and five ounces of pain but totally worth it." She commented after looking up. "Seven pounds? Oh gosh. Megan didn't weight more than five!" Mitchie said shocked. "Yeah well… She's a girl." Caitlyn said sticking her tongue out at Mitchie.

Shane put Megan down in one of the chairs. "Hey… If you don't mind I'm gonna go get something to drink…?" Shane said. He really didn't want to hear about Megan's birth or how it was or anything to do with it really. "Okay." Nate and Jason said shrugging as they went back to talking. "Caity do you mind if I leave Megan here and go with him?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn shook her head and smiled again. "Don't worry I know why you wanna go. I'll make Jason entertain Megan if she wakes up." Caitlyn grinned as Mitchie turned around. "Thanks." She called over her shoulder.

As soon as Mitchie stepped out of the room she could see Shane sitting in one of the chairs outside the room with his head in his hands. "Shane?" Mitchie called softly. She knew why he was out here. "Hey…" Shane mumbled not moving his hands. "What's wrong?" Mitchie said as she stood in front of him. He was staring at their shoes. "Nothing…" He mumbled. Mitchie frowned before pulling Shane's head from his hands. "There is to something wrong. Tell me." Mitchie said as she looked for a place to sit. Shane sighed before pulling her down into his lap. "I… I just realized I wasn't there with you like I should have been Mitchie…" Shane said letting his forehead rest on her shoulder. "What?" Mitchie looked confused. "I should have been with you when you were pregnant with Megan… I should have been there Mitchie." Shane whispered. Mitchie smiled and lifted his head up so she could look him in the eye. "You may have not been there then but you'll be here now." She whispered kissing him. "Mitchie you don't get it." Shane started. "Every guy dreams of being with their wife or girlfriend or whoever is having their first born… I wasn't there. I can't forgive myself for not being there." He said looking away. "Shane Adam Gray look at me." Mitchie said sternly suddenly.

He was shocked for a second before realizing anyone could know his middle name. "I love you. Megan love you. We all love you." Mitchie said softly. "I'll admit I wish I did tell you back then but I didn't I wished I could have heard you telling me I'd be alright instead of my mother… I wish I had someone to share the diaper duty with. I sometime wish we never did have sex but then I think and remember it was maybe one of the best things that happened for us… Maybe you didn't get to be at Megan's birth. So you missed her first five years of her life. But you have managed to cope with the fact this little girl is your daughter in less than an hour and answer to her when she calls you daddy. You're my hero. I'm sure you're her hero and I'm positive you'll be around for the other births of our children." Mitchie said kissing him again.

"Other children?" Shane said shocked. Mitchie smiled and nodded. "I wanna be with you for the rest of my life… I can see you in my life… So maybe in the future there will be more little Grays running around…" Mitchie smiled. "Now come with me back into Caitlyn's room and meet little Theo…" Mitchie said standing up and holding out her hand for him.

**

* * *

**

**SOOOO whatcha think?**

**Do you like Theodore's name? I was thinking about it and decided to name him after two of my stuffed animals I have had since I was a little girl… Poor Shane he's feeling guilty. =3 **

**Seriously tell me what you think… Cause I strive off of your feedback. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I am saying this again. I LOVE YOU GUYS! You guys made my day when I checked how many hits and reviews I got… A total of 40 reviews and over 2,900 hits. 3 I love you guys.**

**Okay I'll shut up on that now. (:**

**Okay so you guys like Theo's name. Yeah I've already nicknamed him. XD But isn't it just an adorable name? I'm gonna babble for a while so I'll shut up and type the story now. =p**

* * *

Pulling a still guilty-faced Shane back into the room with her Mitchie pulled him up next to Caitlyn and smiled at him. "I have something to say..." She said catching the other attention. "I know some of us are feeling guilty and some of us aren't… So why don't we just screw the past and focus on the future?" Caitlyn said. "I second that!" Mitchie said grinning. Jason nodded. "Sure." Nate shrugged. Shane nodded slowly before looking over at Megan.

"Stop it Shane." Mitchie said stepping on his foot. "Ow." Shane whined before closing his mouth. "You are an idiot." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes before passing Nate their son. "Okay… I'm tired… Everyone out." Caitlyn said yawning. "Cept Nate and Theodore." She mumbled. "We'll be back tomorrow." Mitchie smiled as turned to pick Megan up to only find Jason had already got her.

Jason grinned as he carried the little girl bridal style. " He'll make a good dad one day." Mitchie whispered to Shane as she grabbed his hand. "You think?" He said giving her a light squeeze. "Mmhmm. He'll be a good day just like you." Mitchie said smiling up at him.

Shane stopped breathing for a second and thought to himself was he really that good of a father if he's only known Megan for a week? Could he in fact be better then he thought he was? He hadn't realized he had both stopped walking and stopped breathing until he felt a little light headed and Mitchie pulled gently on his hand. "What's wrong?" Mitchie asked looking worried. Jason glanced back and rolled his eyes.

"He's fine… He's thinking through everything… He does this every now and then…" Jason shrugged while hitting the down button for the elevator. "Shane… Yo Shane. Breath buddy. Breath." Jason said trying to get Shane's attention.

Shane shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a minute. "Sorry." He mumbled as the elevator dinged and the three stepped into the slightly filled elevator. "OH!" A young girl said shocked. "Your… your… your Connect Three… Well Shane and Jason from Connect three." She said giggling. Her mother gave her a stern look. Shane and Jason shared a knowing look. "Yeah we are. Who are you?" Shane asked. "I… I'm nobody…" The girl mumbled. Mitchie smiled before speaking up. "You're not a nobody. You're a pretty girl." Mitchie smiled at her.

The girl gasped. "OH! OH! You're the girl everyone was talking about the yesterday!" The girl said shocked. "They were talking about me yesterday?" Mitchie said confused. "They kept saying your fat and really mean stuff… I don't think your fat…. I think your perfect sized." The girl smiled as her mother gave her a glare. "I'm sorry. She just talks all the time." Her mother said shyly. "No its no problem. Actually that has gotta be one of the kindest things someone has said to me in a long time." Mitchie smiled at the girl who grinned.

"So… what's your name Sweetie?" Shane asked again. "I'm Noel…" the girl said looking at her shoes. "Really? That's a pretty name." Shane said smiling. Mitchie grinned. "That's my daughter's middle name." she said as she watched Noel's mother's eyes widen before narrowing on Mitchie. "You have a daughter?" Noel asked. "Yup. She's the little girl in Jason's arms." Mitchie smiled ignoring the stares she got from the two other people who hadn't started talking. "Oh… whats her name?" Noel asked.

Mitchie smiled softly before squeezing Shane's hand. "Her name is-"

"Megan Noel Gray." Shane cut her off smiling. The others looked kinda shocked at him. "You mean that she's related to you?" Noel asked. "Yep." Shane smiled at her. "Oh…" The elevator had finally stopped. Mitchie nudged Shane and pointed to the camera hanging on Noel's wrist. "Hey Noel. Would you like a picture with me and Jason?" Shane asked quietly. "Would you? Then I could prove I really met you to my friends… They all call me crazy cause I like you guys." Noel continued to babble as the others got out of the elevator and left. " Well do you think you're crazy for liking us?" Jason asked confused for a second. "Nope. I just think they don't have taste in music… All like this band called the Lucas Brothers… They look a lot like you but can't sing very well…" Noel shrugged. "I've heard of them…" Mitchie nodded before pulling Megan into her arms. "I don't really think a sleeping kid would look good in a picture." Mitchie said giving them a silly face.

As Noel lifted the camera to turn it on Mitchie and Noel's mother both stepped back some. "You. A young teenager had a child?" Noel's mother scoffed. "First off. I'm not a teenager thank you very much. Second off yes I had a child out of wedlock. Big whoop." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Now… Shane said she's related to him? What you do sleep with his brother for some extra money?" The woman sneered. Shane heard that comment and looked at Noel's mother.

Noel looked at her mother in shock. "MOM! That is not a way to treat anyone." Noel yelled. "Well I'm sorry Noel but if these boys are connected to this… this trash than I don't want you listening to them. Who knows what they are singing about." Noel's mother said reaching for her daughters hand. "No." Noel said glaring this time at her mother. "You don't know a thing about her. Maybe Megan wasn't planed… Maybe it was an accident… You don't know it so don't judge just by finding out that she's related to Shane and… She isn't." Noel said pointing at Shane when she said his name then at Mitchie when she said She isn't. "I'm Mitchie…" Mitchie mumbled as she buried her face into her daughter's hair.

Noel continued to glare are her mother. "You know Noel your pretty cool. Not maybe people stand up for Mitchie when they find out about Megan and actually ma'm I'm Megan's father." Shane shrugged. Noel gasped before jumping up and down. "I KNEW IT!" She shouted before covering her mouth and laughing. "When I saw the picture of you with Megan the other day I knew it was your daughter!" Noel said excitedly. "Um… Okay?" Shane said confused. "Noel Annabell. We are going right now." Her mother said red-faced. "Okay… Bye guys! Thanks for the pictures!" Noel said before hugging both of the boys then turned to Mitchie. "You hug her I swear." Her mother started before Noel cut her off. "Chill mom. She needs a hug. After your verbal abuse I wouldn't blame her." Noel said rolling her eyes before hugging Mitchie.

She motioned Mitchie to lean closer to her. Which Mitchie did and Noel whispered to her. "Don't believe what anyone says about you being ugly, fat or to young. You are a beautiful human being and you take care of a beautiful child." Noel said before giving Mitchie one last hug before walking away with her mother fighting along the way.

Mitchie smiled and let a few more tears run down her face. "Mitchie?" Shane said alarmed. "She's an amazing child." Mitchie said laughing. "Come on. We should find a hotel or something for the night…" Mitchie said grabbing Shane's hand again. Shocked Shane nodded before kissing her hair. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. " Shane. We should call Jim…" Jason said frowning. "Don't remind me…" Shane moaned as they waited for a car Jason had called for to come. "You did tell them we were here right Jace?" Shane asked. "Well yeah." Jason said smiling widely.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and watched at the boy's bickered before turning and walking out to the side walk and glance back and forth on the street. "Idiots. Do you have your wallets on you?" Mitchie asked getting their attention. "Why wouldn't we?" Shane said giving her a look. "Will you be comfortable wearing what you wore today?" Mitchie asked. "Why?" Shane asked again. "Cause there is a hotel just down the street… In walking distance…" Mitchie shrugged. "You're joking right?" Jason asked. "No. Come here and look." Mitchie said still standing on the side walk. Both boys walked over and gapped as they noticed the large hotel almost fifteen minutes away. "Seriously how did we not see that earlier?" Shane said confused. "Dunno don't care. Let's get going." Mitchie shrugged before grabbing onto Shane's hand.

* * *

**Okay this is just kinda like a filler chapter cause well I got some writers block for some reason... =/ But I promise next chapter will be better. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**BAHH! I hate doing this but this week I might have to take a little break next week. I'll be lucky if I can keep my eyes open long enough to update… I'm volunteering at a summer came next week so next week will have slow updates...  
**

**I'll stop babbling like an idiot and write now. =)**

* * *

Mitchie rolled her eyes as Shane and Jason continued to bicker on their walk to the hotel. "Both of you shut up… You're giving me a headache…" Mitchie whined pulling her hand from Shane's to rub her forehead. "Sorry…" They mumbled at the same time. Mitchie smiled back at them. "Thank you. Now what were you bickering about cause I started to ignore it." Mitchie said reaching for someone's hand. She must have grabbed Jason's cause Shane suddenly pouted.

"Hotel rooms. Who's sleeping where and If we need to get a room for Nate…" Shane said rolling his eyes as Mitchie swung her and Jason's hands back and forth. "Oh. Well Why not Jason you get a room to yourself. Shane you and I share a suite or room and let Megan sleep on the couch or extra bed?" Mitchie shrugged as she lifted Megan back up some.

Jason gasped loudly before nodding. "THAT WOULD BE AMAZING!" He screeched. "Ow…" Shane whined holding his ear. "Baby." Jason muttered. "IF either of you start that I will stick both of you in the same room for the night and keep which ever room is better to myself and Megan." Mitchie threatened as Shane opened his mouth to fire something back at Jason. "Yes ma'm." the mumbled before they walked into the lobby.

Mitchie smiled as she pulled Jason along with her and Shane trailed behind them pouting still. The young man behind the check-in desk gave Mitchie a pity look before smiling. "Hello how may I help you?" He asked. "We… are looking for two rooms… Preferably close to each other." Mitchie said smiling before Megan woke up. "Mommy?" Megan said quietly. "I'm right here…" Mitchie said lifting her shoulder up a little as Megan nodded against it. "Okay." Megan mumbled.

"Anyway. We are looking for rooms pretty close together one with a single bed and one with either a two bed or a suite if we could get one." Mitchie said directing her attention back to the smiling man. "Please?" Mitchie added. "Well let's see sweetheart." He said happily before clicking some buttons on the computer.

"Well you are in luck. We have several rooms open. Two of which are connecting rooms if you would like them… They are only $130 per room a night. How long would you be staying for?" the man smiled again. Shane wrinkled his nose in disgust. He was use to all those fancy five star hotels. "We aren't really sure… our friend just had a baby at the hospital just down the street and we are nowhere near her parents or his." Mitchie said slowly.

Jason nodded before turning to Shane. "We don't have to live the fancy life all the time." He said rolling his eyes cause he had saw Shane's face when they heard the room price. Shane frowned but nodded. "Whatever." He said grabbing onto Mitchie's hand when Jason had let go of it.

"Well then we will take them for the night… We'll see if we will need them again tomorrow." Mitchie smiled as the man behind the counter nodded and started clicking away.

Mitchie had slowly wondered away from the front desk and towards one of the pictures in the lobby. "Where did they get this?" She mumbled before smiling at the piece. She had lifted one hand to the frame. "Excuse me miss… I'm sorry but could you please not touch our art work… That's a almost twenty grad picture." The man at the desk said a little nervously.

"Baiser naturelles. Natural Kiss…" Mitchie mumbled as she brought her hand down. "H-h-how did you know that name? No one knows that name except the man who sold it to us and our staff." The man asked. "My brother wife painted it… Well right before she died of cancer… That's why he sold it… It brought back to many memories for him. I had wondered what happened to it." Mitchie murmured. "Aunt Denni's painting?" Megan said confused. She had seen it several times before in was completed. Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Oh…." Megan mumbled.

Shane looked at it confused. "What?" Shane said confused to him all he could see were big splotches of paint thrown at a light pink colored back ground. "That name makes no sense…" Shane mumbled. Jason smiled widely at it.

"I get it!" he said happily. He clapped his hand excitedly together. "Its lipstick marks from when a woman with lipstick kisses your cheek right?" Jason ask Mitchie excitedly. Mitchie let out a giggle. "That's what I thought it was but Denni told me it was always much more. So I don't know." She smiled as she watched Jason's face fall. "But I think your right its more than one lipstick mark."Mitchie nodded as Jason's smile reappeared.

Shane shook his head before turning back to the hotel desk to notice the man was gone but two room keys and a map were sitting on the desk for them. "Okay?" He said picking the things up. Mitchie smiled widely at Shane as she headed back. "Thank you Darrin." She yelled over her shoulder. The boys looked at her confused.

"I went to college with him…" Mitchie shrugged as she glanced at the map. "Figures. He had to put us there?" Mitchie mumbled. "What?" the boys asked. "If you look at the map right outside our widows are the heating system, and A.C…. So We well have that constant noise all night…" Mitchie explained pointing at the picture of the outside. "Why does this place have a map of the outside to?" Jason asked. "Some hotels just do Jace." Mitchie shrugged.

Megan who had been quietly suddenly started to wiggle. "Mommmyyyy…." Megan said. Mitchie glance at Megan before sighing. "Think you can hold it till we get to the room?" Mitchie asked as she looked down the hallway. Megan nodded but continued to wiggle. "What's wrong with Megan?" Jason said confused.

"She has to pee you idiot… Didn't you ever randomly dance when you had to pee and was little?" Shane said rolling his eyes. "I'm surprised you caught on Shane." Mitchie mumbled. "It normally took my dad at least a month to realize that was why she was dancing around…" Mitchie shrugged. The group slowly got to the rooms and Shane handed one set of keys to Jason who looked wide eyed at them.

"Yes you get your own room Jace…" Shane said rolling his eyes before swiping the key in the door. It opened after his third try and Mitchie instantly put Megan down and let her get to the bathroom. Mitchie explored the small room. "Phone, Tv, take out menus…" She said glancing around. "Beds…" Shane mumbled as he collapsed onto one. "Comfortable beds…" He said after a few moments. Mitchie smiled and went and sat by him. "Mmhm. Your right." She mumbled as she laid back.

Shane smiled at her before pulling her closer to him. She smiled and snuggled into his side. "I miss being able to do that…" She said after a moment. "Just think we can do that all the time now." Shane said with a goofy grin. He looked like a love sick puppy. Mitchie laughed before kissing his cheek. "I'm gonna check on Megan." Mitchie mumbled before getting up. Shane pouted slightly.

Rolling her eyes she leaned over and kissed him before standing back up and walked back over to the bathroom. Shane could hear Jason flipping out over something from the other side and quickly got up and opened the rooms conjoined door before banging on Jason's. "OH MY GOSH!" Jason screeched. "GHOSTTT!" He yelled when Shane knocked again. "No Stupid its me open the door." Shane said loud enough for Jason to hear. Mitchie and Megan's giggles could be hear thought out the room.

* * *

**I dunno why but I really dislike this chapter. :\ Maybe its just me but its kinda filler-y again...**

**BY THE WAY! You guys rock. Over 3,300 hits so far. :)  
**

**Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Figured it out. (: Tell me if you hate it or not…**

**

* * *

**

By sunrise the next morning Mitchie had forgotten where she was a freaked for a minute. "OH!" She said loudly sitting up taking the blanket with her and waking Shane. "Are you alright?" Shane asked as he sat up next to Mitchie slightly confused. "What? Yeah sorry that I woke you up… I didn't remember where I was for a moment." Mitchie mumbled before looking down.

Shane chuckled before pulling her back down and let her head rest against his chest. "I've done that plenty of times. Its alright." Shane said kissing her hair again. "Three hours." Mitchie said after several moments of silence. "What?" Shane looked down at her. "Three hours till visiting hours." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. "Oh." Shane blinked before sitting up again. "We should get up…" Shane said after a few minutes. His cheeks where tinged red and he refused to let the blankets off his hips. "You know that it doesn't bother me?" Mitchie asked looking at him with a amused smile.

He narrowed his eyes and flicked her forehead. "Shut up." He growled as he pounced onto her. She laughed as she struggled to get out of his grip. "Shane!" She squealed. Somehow they ended up in a tickle fight both parties couldn't breathe and Mitchie had somehow had her shirt pulled over her head and was now exposed to Shane.

Shane smiled before kissing her shoulder again then hugged her to him. "I love you." Shane mumbled into her hair. "As I you." Mitchie kissing the underside of his chin. "We should get up now." Mitchie mumbled as she looked at the clock. "I said that ten minutes ago…" Shane mumbled as he reached over and pulled Mitchie's shirt back over her head and kissed her. "Thanks." She mumbled.

Smiling now Shane pulled her into a hug. He was still blushing but he still wanted to feel her body close to his. "You are in a good mood…" Mitchie said after a moment before giggling. "No pun intended." She mumbled after wiggling out of his grasp and grabbing her pants. "Can I really quick take a shower before we go get breakfast?" She asked hopefully. "Sure." Shane mumbled as his face turned redder. Mitchie giggled as she walked back over to him. "Calm down I was teasing you." Mitchie mumbled before pulling his head down so she could kiss him. "Love you." She mumbled before going to the bath room.

Shane who was flipping out after realizing not only had Mitchie came over and kissed him. She had actually pressed herself to him and could feel his hard-on. He almost was ready to open the bathroom do and ask what the hell she was doing to him but stopped himself and got dressed no more drama was needed… Much less another pregnant woman.

When Mitchie came out of the bathroom with her hair back she had noticed Shane had switched to the bed they didn't share and was watching t.v and dosing off. "Shane?" Mitchie said sitting on the bed. "Give me five more minutes…"Shane mumbled before rolling onto his side and almost off the bed. "You don't get up now I'll leave with Megan." Mitchie said loud enough for him to still hear her. It was rather funny sight to see Shane shoot up and fall off the bed at the same time. Leaning over the bed Mitchie's giggles weren't hid as she looked down at him. "You wouldn't dare put me through that." He hissed as he got up. "Your right I wouldn't." She mumbled as she also got up.

As they left the room Mitchie remembered to grab a keycard. "It would totally suck if we forgot one…" She mumbled before also writing quickly that she and Shane were going down for breakfast and that if for some reason they weren't back by eight-thirty to text her or Shane or come join them down stairs. She snuck quietly into the next room and came back smiling at Shane who looked confused. "What?" He asked pulling her close and rested his arm on her shoulder as they headed for the elevator. "Megan was curled up next to Jason and Jason's hand was on her head as if he was petting her head to calm her down… She must have had another nightmare…" Mitchie shrugged.

Stepping into the elevator Shane nodded before pressing Mitchie to one of the walls. "I love you." He murmured before kissing her. "I love you to." She said as she pushed him away as the doors on a couple floors below then opened. "Meany." Shane pouted as a young girl and a older girl stepped into the elevator. Mitchie laughed before looking at the girls. "First floor too?" She asked kindly. They both nodded and smiled. Mitchie looked them over before realizing it was the girl who stuck up for her. "You're Noel! The girl from yesterday!" Mitchie said giggling. At first the girl looked a little afraid until she realized who it was. "You're Mitchie! The girl from yesterday!" She replied. The three laughed before the older girl looked confused and jealous. "I told you I met them yesterday Jess." Noel said throwing her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Whatever! You met them and got a picture taken big whoop." The brunette girl said rolling her eyes. "I bet Shane couldn't even keep his pants on." She muttered. "What was that?" Shane asked clearly annoyed. "Nothing." The girl said wide eyed. "No I'm pretty sure I heard my name and something about my pants…. Care to say it a little louder?" Shane said glaring now. Mitchie had put her hand on his arm to keeping him back.

"JUST CAUSE MOM TOLD YOU THIS DOESN'T MEAN ITS TRUE! GOSH WHY DOES EVERYONE GANG UP ON THEM?" Noel shouted at her sister. Mitchie and Shane were shocked that the girl just snapped like that. "First off When you promise something you should keep it not break it like he did. Secondly you don't even know them. Why are you defending them?" Her sister asked. "First of. You don't know their story. Maybe it was an accident… or maybe they wanted to get married and never did… Secondly cause I'm sick and tired of everyone ganging up on innocent people. You never judged mom about having you when she was sixteen. Why judge someone you don't even know if they have a kid at sixteen?" Noel said glaring at her sister still.

Mitchie smiled as she watched Noel fight with her sister. "She reminds me of Annie…" she muttered as she turned her head into Shane's shoulder and hugged him. "She does." Shane mumbled thinking about Mitchie's older sister. "I wish she didn't get in that accident…" Mitchie mumbled before looking back.

"Well… I guess your right…" Noel's sister mumbled. "I'm sorry. I guess I sterotype people I haven't met before…" she said before noticing that Noel had inched over towards Mitchie and that Shane and Mitchie had stepped away from each other. "I'm Jesehka. You guys are awesome. But where is Nate?" the girl asked. "Hi Jessica. And at the hospital with his wife." Mitchie said smiling as she glanced at Noel before hugging her. "Its good to see you again." Mitchie smiled down at the girl. " You to. Remember what I said?" Noel asked. "Yep. You said I a beautiful person taking care of a beautiful child." Mitchie smiled before looking back at Noel's sister. "I'm Mitchie by the way." She smiled. "Jesehka." Jesehka replied. "I spell it different then Jessica. I spell it J-e-s-e-h-k-a." She smiled before leaning back.

* * *

**So whatcha think? I like the name Jesehka. One of my friend hates the way**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay. So You guys like Noel. Do you want me to add her as one of the continuous characters? And her sister? :) I mean Jason needs some love ;) Or I could think of something. But you guys really like Noel… So I've been thinking of ways to add her in.**

**Okay I lied. I said Caitlyn and Nate would be back last chapter but they weren't. :p I'll try to fit them into the next… I**

**By the way. I'm so sorry for the long wait… I got sick over the weekend and I have my cousin staying with us and everyday has turned into a blur and next week I have camp so I'm treating you guys for a twice as long chapter.  
**

**Now hopefully I'll get it get back on track after next week and be updating faster. :)**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie smiled widely at the girls before snuggling into Shane's side for warmth. "Why… Why don't you come join us for breakfast?" Mitchie asked before giving Shane a quick glances. He smiled and pecked her forehead before wrapping his arm around her. "Oh no its fine we were just going to catch some breakfast in that little buffet thing in the lobby." Jesehka said giving them a small smile. "That's where we are going to." Shane shrugged. "Please join us. I'm sure we're gonna get mobbed by people asking for pictures and stuff." Mitchie said shyly.

Noel smiled widely. "We'd love to then." She said the doors for the lobby opened. "Noel!" Jesehka hissed. "Jess" Noel hissed back. "We can't just go an eat with famous people! We aren't famous!" Jesehka said glaring at her little sister. "Chill. We don't care who you are and what you do. As long as you can hold a conversation with us." Shane shrugged before Mitchie elbowed him in the gut. "That was mean. I think he's trying to say it doesn't matter. I wasn't famous when I met Shane…" Mitchie smiled at the two. "But still we don't do the same things you do…" Jesehka said stressing out the word things. "You'd be surprised…" Shane said smiling as he lead the group to the buffet. "What's one thing you do the same as just normal people?" Jesehka asked.

Shane thought for a couple minutes. "SEE! You don't do anything the same!" Jesehka said loudly. "No. I was thinking cause there is so much… And considering I'm a guy and you're a girl it wouldn't be the same things… but we spend time with family… or go out to lunch… We go shopping for food when we are home…" Shane listed things off. "Oh! Don't forget taking care of little children." Mitchie added this time. Jesehka's jaw and slackened and her mouth was opened. "You guys are… are.. so normal!" She said shocked.

Noel rolled her eyes. "I told you to stop judging." She smiled at her sister. "Shut it Blondie." Jesehka said giving her sister a playful glare. "Make me." Noel challenged. "Okay. Okay. Before you two start at each other's throats can we eat?" Mitchie said stepping in between the girls. The two nodded. "So wait how old are you guys?" Shane asked curiously.

"I'll be twenty-four in two weeks…" Jesehka muttered like it was a bad thing. "I'll be fifteen next year." Noel added smiling widely at the couple. "Happy early birthday. I'm actually twenty-three." Mitchie smiled giggling as she looked up at Shane. "And he's the old man at twenty-five." She added as Shane glared at her.

Noel giggled quietly as she watched the couple interact. "How did you guys meet?" She asked shyly. "Let's get breakfast and find a quiet place and we'll tell you." Shane said looking back over at the young blonde. "Okay." Noel mumbled before disappearing with her sister into the small crowed of people.

"What would you like my dear?" Shane asked looking down at Mitchie. "My dear? Did you hit your head when you fell out of bed?" Mitchie said raising an eyebrow before grabbing two plates. "No. I was trying to be sweet on you." Shane said snatching a plate and rolling his eyes. "Well don't. Its kinda weird…" Mitchie said as she grabbed a couple pancakes. She glanced around for Noel and Jesehka who had gotten their food.

"Go I'll be there in a second." Shane said kissing Mitchie's forehead. She nodded and had taken two steps forward before turning back around and pecking Shane on the lips before heading towards the other girls. If Mitchie would have turned back around she would have seen Shane's goofy grin. "Alright we are just waiting for Shane…" Mitchie said holding up her plate. The two other girls smiled and nodded.

Shane appeared seconds later with a plate full of eggs and a glass of milk. "So that's what happened to all the milk…" Mitchie mumbled as she pasted Shane and led the group towards a small booth hidden in the back. "When did you see this?" Noel asked clearly amazed with the booth. "When you date someone of show business our are on a constant hunt for hidden places. But it will most likely fill up soon." Mitchie shrugged as she and Shane squeezed into one side of the booth.

"So… How did you guys meet?" Noel asked again curiously. Jesehka quickly gave Noel a light smack to the back of the head. "Chill." Jesehka muttered before eating a spoonful of cereal. "Its alright. She's just curious." Mitchie giggled before glancing at Shane. "It all started with this idiot." Mitchie started as she tried to word the story together.

"Excuse me. But it really started with you." Shane said as he put his fork down. "No. She's talking about when we first met. You were a jerk. You guys remember when he was having temper tantrums on music video sets and stuff a few years back?" Mitchie asked. "No…" Noel said shaking her head. "Oh yeah. I remember that… He had a fit over coffee?" Jesehka said nodding. "Yeah. Well his Uncle runs Camp rock… Which is where Nate and Jase sent him for the summer." Mitchie said nodding. "And the same summer I went Mitchie went two… But she went to work as a kitchen staff to help pay her way in." Shane added. "And believe it or not I wasn't a very popular girl and was constantly bullied so the one popular girl, Tess had intimidated me… and I lied about my mom" Mitchie said as she started to look away and ashamed.

Shane shook his head and grabbed her hand. "But I didn't know about it until a while later… But yeah… Mitchie was hiding the fact she was kitchen help and the girl with the voice…" Shane started. "They don't know what that is." Mitchie muttered still looking away.

"During camp I was being chased by some fan girls during the first week or so and had ran and tripped into the bushes by the mess hall where Mitchie had been I guess setting up tables or something but there is a nice piano in there and she started playing one of her songs and it had caught my attention and I fell in love with the song… But when I went to find her she had left… Then I spent all summer looking for her." Shane said.

"I didn't know it was me but Shane had written a song for the girl with the voice." Mitchie stated. "Aka Mitch." Shane quickly added with a cheeky smile. "And it had gone so far that girls were just going up to him singing hoping they were the girl." Mitchie said giggling as she recalled the girls. "That was rather scary…" Shane shuddered as he thought back.

Mitchie giggled quietly before continuing. "But when he was writing the song I had actually found him down at the camp docks playing something that was sugary pop music and told him it was different from his other stuff and he snapped at me." Mitchie said as she took a bite of pancake. "and was all annoyed about it but I told him it was good." She added.

"Then she told me there would be one person buying the song if I ever recorded it and made me feel better. After a couple weeks we where friends and I assumed her mom was actually who Mitchie had told Tess it was. So one day we were out in a canoe talking about how its hard to keep up a image and Mitchie was all Yeah… Your right it sucks… I could tell she was hiding something but didn't think to ask what it was…" Shane said as Mitchie stole a sip of his milk.

"And he was telling me how he couldn't tell if people were hanging out with him for the free stuff or cause they wanted to… And I told him I was hanging out with him cause I saw the real him. Which had totally took a turn around after that cause Tess had found out my mom was really the cook and had exposed my lie to everyone and Shane just so happened to be standing behind me…" Mitchie said as her voice cracked a little.

"And I yelled at her… Claiming she was really hang out with me for the fame and free stuff and wouldn't talk to her." Shane said looking down. "And of course the next day my first class happened to be Shane's… It sucked cause everyone was whispering and talking about me and it sucked… Then Shane gave this speech thing that I'm pretty positive was aimed towards me and it hurt… I ran away from the class… I'm guessing Caitlyn said something to you cause you had seemed to avoid me more after that…" Mitchie said.

"She shook her head and told me to stop judging people… I ignored her and kept with the class." Shane muttered as he to a bit of his eggs. "Well anyways… Me and Caitlyn where best friends at camp… Well we are best friends but anyways. She comforted me as I realized how much of an idiot I had been then Tess has this bracelet with little grammy charms from her mother and had placed it in one of my books and claimed I stole it… So She had me and Caitlyn banned until the end of Final Jam… And Shane's uncle was acting really weird and yelling THE END OF final jam… I didn't catch on until about twenty minutes before Final jam was over and had quickly pulled Caitlyn to the stage and begged Brown, Shane's uncle to let us sing cause he had announced Final Jam was over and he smiled and let me. Which was when I sang THE song and Shane spazed out before singing with me…" Mitchie said thinking back.

"Wow… That was like what almost ten years ago?" Jesehka said quietly. "Yeah… About that." Mitchie smiled. "I'm amazed we remember it so well…" Shane said shaking his head as he realized he had finished eating. "Well it was one of the most drama filled summers I ever had…" Mitchie shrugged as she started to grabbed plates. "What are you doing?" Noel asked confused as she watched Mitchie take the plates away. "Sorry… It's a habit… I worked at a fast food restaurant for a couple years…" Mitchie said with a guilty look.

"HEY!" Shane said jumping a foot in the air. "Are you alright?" Mitchie said giggling as she watched Shane attempt to pull something out of his pocket. "Yeah… Someone texted me…" Shane mumbled. "I see." Mitchie said amused. "Jase is up… We should get back to the room…" Shane said after he pulled his phone out.

Noel's eyes widened. "Oh! Jason? Oh! I wanted to thank him yesterday but forgot to!" She said gasping. "Why?" Mitchie asked. "He asked me if I wanted tickets to one of Connect Three's shows cause I was so cool with sharing an elevator with you guys." Noel said smiling widely. "Why not just come up with us… I mean it's a bit weird that we are inviting people we haven't known for more than a couple hours but you guys are actually pretty cool with us being human." Shane shrugged.

"We couldn't. I'm sure we've cause a lot of your time already…" Jesehka butt into the conversation. "Nonsense. We have got like an hour to kill before we can go see Nate and Caitlyn anyways." Shane said as he got up. "Come on. I'm sure Jase would like seeing you again Noel and I bet Megan would love to meet you." Shane said grinning at the girls as he reached for Mitchie's hand.

Mitchie laughed as she watched Shane attempt to get the girls to come with them. "How about you guys just come up with us and meet Jason cause he had been talking all night about you being so awesome Noel. Then you guys can go if you wanna." Mitchie said. "Well… I guess…" Jesehka said unsure.

Noel's eyes widened again before she hugged her sister. " I love you Jess!" Noel said smiling. "Love you too…" Jesehka muttered. "Awesome now lets go before Jason and Megan ruin the room…" Mitchie said laughing.

* * *

**I post some spoilers on Twitter**** (Follow Imjustjackson)****.**

**Andddd I also just noticed in the last chapter my note at the bottom was cut off. I meant to saw was one of my friends hate the way its spelled because she's constantly called Jes-en-ka. =p But I love the way its spelled. So I'm using her name. XD**

**THANK YOU for waiting for so long... I'm sorry that it took this long to update. D:**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay. This is a filler chapter… Sue me. :/ But I seriously came to a blank. Plus I'm writing two other stories…**

**

* * *

**

Watching the youngest girl giggle and tug at her sister's hand was rather amusing to both Shane and Mitchie. "One day I'd hope to see Megan being dragged along by a younger sibling." Shane murmured into Mitchie's ear. This had startled her.

"Shane." She whispered as the four had stopped in front of an elevator door.

"Yes. I picture myself with you for years to come." Shane said kissing her cheek.

"AWWWWEEEE!" Noel awed loudly. Ruining the moment between the two. "OH! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it was just so cute. I couldn't hold it in." She said fast. Mitchie giggled.

"Its fine." She said with a fake smile. She had kinda wished Noel didn't speak but she didn't wanna be rude.

Shane smiled as his arm lowered from Mitchie's shoulders to her back. Sighing as the elevator doors opened and the four stepped inside. Shane immediately punched the fifth floor button and then the door close button. "What happens if someone wanted to ride up?" Mitchie said quietly.

"They'd have to wait." Shane shrugged.

"You look like you just got three women to have sex with you..." Jesehka said shaking her head as the other two giggled. Shane opened his mouth to say something but closed it fast. Mitchie giggled harder.

"You had it coming for you dear." Mitchie smiled. She pecked Shane's cheek before looking over at the girls. "So tell us about you guys." She said smiling as she leaned onto Shane's shoulder.

Noel and Jesehka looked at each other both giving a pained look. "We are currently living here... Due to the fact our father was a horrible person..." Jesehka said as Noel put her hand lightly on her sisters shoulder. "Its kinda why I judged you right away. Which I'm sorry for." Jesehka said looking away.

"Anyways. Our dad was a pretty cool dad until I turned nine... Then he got all creepy and abusive. We got a some what normal childhood until he like lost his job. He started to drink a lot then he started to hit my mom and occasionally Jes... He's never tried to hit me before... which I'm glad about... But he did try to hurt me in another way..." Noel said looking down and way.

"He had tried to rape her once... That's was before her thirteenth birthday. Which was when our mom finally decided to end it. She had told us to pack our bags and throw them in the back of her car when our dad fell asleep. She said we would stay for a little bit longer that day before leaving..."Jesehka said quietly. "We stayed up in til dinner after that dad had left the dinning room and had went back to the couch were he had yelled at our mom to bring him a beer. Which she did she also signaled us to go wait in the car. Luckily he fell asleep like five minutes into getting that beer." Jesehka recalled the memory.

"You don't have to tell us the rest if you don't want to... I'm sorry I asked..." Mitchie interrupted. She felt guilty for bringing up a painful memory to them. She looked at Shane who was looked slightly angry but he also had an understanding look on his face. Mitchie wondered why and was planing on asking him later.

"Its alright. We kinda need to get it off our chest."Noel smiled before continuing where her sister left off. "Mom came running to the car after that she had told us that Dad was out and that we had to move fast before so we wouldn't get caught. She started the car and left. We were out of town in an hour and mom drove all night until we ended up here."Noel smiled.

"But aren't you in school?" Shane asked slightly confused.

"Home schooling isn't only for the famous." Noel grinned. "I'm actually a year ahead and thinking about taking dueled enrollment" She smiled.

Mitchie smiled. "I've thought about homeschooling Megan after I'm done with school but then I thought about if I have a job how can I be teaching her. I mean I do have to make my own living to support Me and Megan." Mitchie said quietly but smiled at Noel.

"Mitchie... You don't have to work now. You have me." Shane said reminding her softly as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He felt slightly hurt that she didn't mention him.

"I know I don't have to but maybe I might want to or maybe need to down the road... But your right I do have you." Mitchie smiled up him.

Jesehka was getting slightly sick as she watched the couple show affection to each other. "OKAY! Enough with the love fest... At least for another three minutes please." She said loudly.

Startled by the out burst Mitchie jumped which caused her to hit her head into Shane's nose.

"Ouch..." Shane muttered as he put a hand over his nose clearly in pain. He made a face before glaring playfully at Jesehka who was giggling silently.

"I'm sorry Shane! She startled me and I didn't know what to do. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!" Mitchie gushed scared half to death she had broke his nose.

Shane started to laugh while holding onto his nose for a few more seconds. "I'm fine. It wasn't like you purposely tried to hit me." Shane shrugged.

Suddenly the elevator dinged signaling they had reached their floor. Shane had grabbed Mitchie's hand and motioned for the other girls to follow. "By the way. I'm sorry to hear what happened to you... Your father sounds like a big douche now..." Shane said his voice faltered at the word father. Mitchie wasn't sure if he was thinking of himself or of his own father. But she didn't ask. She squeezed his hand tightly before heading down the hall.

"By the way. M- our Daughter may play Shadow for a bit."Mitchie said stopping herself from saying 'my'.

* * *

**Okay. I wrote what seems like a okay Filler chapter... I was feeling bad for just stopping the story. So anyways. I have a poll on my profile that regards the future of this story. Could you guys who do read it check it out? I'm seriously stuck on it. Thats why I haven't been writing... Well for this story. I just don't know which one to pick. I'm pretty positive I'll get Nate and Caitlyn and everyone back into the story now. No more Smitchie plus Jesehka and Noel anymore. :P**

**Review and tell me cause I seriously have no idea what I'd do with out your reviews. :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay. This is a filler chapter… Sue me. :/ But I seriously came to a blank. Plus I'm writing two other stories…**

**

* * *

**

Watching the youngest girl giggle and tug at her sister's hand was rather amusing to both Shane and Mitchie. "One day I'd hope to see Megan being dragged along by a younger sibling." Shane murmured into Mitchie's ear. This had startled her.

"Shane." She whispered as the four had stopped in front of an elevator door.

"Yes. I picture myself with you for years to come." Shane said kissing her cheek.

"AWWWWEEEE!" Noel awed loudly. Ruining the moment between the two. "OH! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to it was just so cute. I couldn't hold it in." She said fast. Mitchie giggled.

"Its fine." She said with a fake smile. She had kinda wished Noel didn't speak but she didn't wanna be rude.

Shane smiled as his arm lowered from Mitchie's shoulders to her back. Sighing as the elevator doors opened and the four stepped inside. Shane immediately punched the fifth floor button and then the door close button. "What happens if someone wanted to ride up?" Mitchie said quietly.

"They'd have to wait." Shane shrugged.

"You look like you just got three women to have sex with you..." Jesehka said shaking her head as the other two giggled. Shane opened his mouth to say something but closed it fast. Mitchie giggled harder.

"You had it coming for you dear." Mitchie smiled. She pecked Shane's cheek before looking over at the girls. "So tell us about you guys." She said smiling as she leaned onto Shane's shoulder.

Noel and Jesehka looked at each other both giving a pained look. "We are currently living here... Due to the fact our father was a horrible person..." Jesehka said as Noel put her hand lightly on her sisters shoulder. "Its kinda why I judged you right away. Which I'm sorry for." Jesehka said looking away.

"Anyways. Our dad was a pretty cool dad until I turned nine... Then he got all creepy and abusive. We got a some what normal childhood until he like lost his job. He started to drink a lot then he started to hit my mom and occasionally Jes... He's never tried to hit me before... which I'm glad about... But he did try to hurt me in another way..." Noel said looking down and way.

"He had tried to rape her once... That's was before her thirteenth birthday. Which was when our mom finally decided to end it. She had told us to pack our bags and throw them in the back of her car when our dad fell asleep. She said we would stay for a little bit longer that day before leaving..."Jesehka said quietly. "We stayed up in til dinner after that dad had left the dinning room and had went back to the couch were he had yelled at our mom to bring him a beer. Which she did she also signaled us to go wait in the car. Luckily he fell asleep like five minutes into getting that beer." Jesehka recalled the memory.

"You don't have to tell us the rest if you don't want to... I'm sorry I asked..." Mitchie interrupted. She felt guilty for bringing up a painful memory to them. She looked at Shane who was looked slightly angry but he also had an understanding look on his face. Mitchie wondered why and was planing on asking him later.

"Its alright. We kinda need to get it off our chest."Noel smiled before continuing where her sister left off. "Mom came running to the car after that she had told us that Dad was out and that we had to move fast before so we wouldn't get caught. She started the car and left. We were out of town in an hour and mom drove all night until we ended up here."Noel smiled.

"But aren't you in school?" Shane asked slightly confused.

"Home schooling isn't only for the famous." Noel grinned. "I'm actually a year ahead and thinking about taking dueled enrollment" She smiled.

Mitchie smiled. "I've thought about homeschooling Megan after I'm done with school but then I thought about if I have a job how can I be teaching her. I mean I do have to make my own living to support Me and Megan." Mitchie said quietly but smiled at Noel.

"Mitchie... You don't have to work now. You have me." Shane said reminding her softly as he pressed a kiss to her hair. He felt slightly hurt that she didn't mention him.

"I know I don't have to but maybe I might want to or maybe need to down the road... But your right I do have you." Mitchie smiled up him.

Jesehka was getting slightly sick as she watched the couple show affection to each other. "OKAY! Enough with the love fest... At least for another three minutes please." She said loudly.

Startled by the out burst Mitchie jumped which caused her to hit her head into Shane's nose.

"Ouch..." Shane muttered as he put a hand over his nose clearly in pain. He made a face before glaring playfully at Jesehka who was giggling silently.

"I'm sorry Shane! She startled me and I didn't know what to do. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry!" Mitchie gushed scared half to death she had broke his nose.

Shane started to laugh while holding onto his nose for a few more seconds. "I'm fine. It wasn't like you purposely tried to hit me." Shane shrugged.

Suddenly the elevator dinged signaling they had reached their floor. Shane had grabbed Mitchie's hand and motioned for the other girls to follow. "By the way. I'm sorry to hear what happened to you... Your father sounds like a big douche now..." Shane said his voice faltered at the word father. Mitchie wasn't sure if he was thinking of himself or of his own father. But she didn't ask. She squeezed his hand tightly before heading down the hall.

"By the way. M- our Daughter may play Shadow for a bit."Mitchie said stopping herself from saying 'my'.

* * *

**Okay. I wrote what seems like a okay Filler chapter... I was feeling bad for just stopping the story. So anyways. I have a poll on my profile that regards the future of this story. Could you guys who do read it check it out? I'm seriously stuck on it. Thats why I haven't been writing... Well for this story. I just don't know which one to pick. I'm pretty positive I'll get Nate and Caitlyn and everyone back into the story now. No more Smitchie plus Jesehka and Noel anymore. :P**

**Review and tell me cause I seriously have no idea what I'd do with out your reviews. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okayyy. I'm glad to see you guys don't think is was very filler-y. I still think it was but thats just meee. XD I'm trying to write as best as I can while managing to do school and skating and ect. I'm a very busy person... Only time I really do have time to write is late late late late at night or on the weekends... **

**So I should mention that I'm also working on two other stories. A long road for love, which is a collab-story with Startswithgoodbye9412, WHO! by the way is an amazing author. :) and a Sonny with a Chance story called Onehundred and one. Yes I purposely wrote it like that. Its really out of my writing style and I'm trying my best to finish it... Hence why I'm taking forever with story. :P**

**OHOHO! Before I end this really random authors note. May I asked you maybe can vote in the poll on my Profile? Because I'ma close it at the next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie smiled as she reached for the keycard in her back pocket. She heard Megan's giggles from the next room. "It's safe to say they are up… Or at least Megan is any way." She said laughing. Her eyes twinkled as she opened the door.

"Mommy!" Megan shouted as she came through the door. Mitchie scooped the girl up and placed her fingers to her lips. "Shhhh! Other people are sleeping remember?" Mitchie said shaking her head. She smiled at the group before glancing in at Jason.

She almost laughed at the sight. Poor Jason stood in the center of the room with his hair going out in every direction possible and all the blankets and sheets covering him so the only thing that was sticking out was his head. "What happened to you?" She asked as she stepped into the room with Megan on her hip.

"I…. err…"

"We were playing a game mommy. I made it up. We had to use all the blankets and sheets to cover him… He's the talking tree of wisdom and I was the lost princess trying to make it out of the forest of doom." Megan explained before wiggling her way out of Mitchie's hold. Shane had ushered the other girls into the room. The three of them started to laugh.

"Don't mock the tree of wisdom." Jason said throwing one of his arms at Shane. "Don't mockkkkk!" He said in a silly voice. Making both the mother and daughter giggle. Mitchie soon came over and started to untangle the poor guy from the sheets and blankets.

Once Jason got free to move his arms again he started to pulled the piles of sheets and put them onto a bed. "Oh… Who are they?" Jason asked suddenly noticing the other girls. He said as he stepped around Mitchie to get a better look. "Oh! You're the elevator girl from yesterday!" He said recognizing Noel. Shane laughed. "Noel." He corrected Jason. "And that's her sister Jesehka." He added pointing to the other girl.

Mitchie laughed at the awestruck face Jason had. "Oh…" He said. "I'm Jason!" He said suddenly like he forgot who he was. "We know." Noel said amused. "Hey… Don't you guys have to go see your friends?" She asked after a second.

"Aunt Caity and Theodore and Nate?" Megan asked quietly. Shane nodded before pulling the girl up onto his back so he could give her a piggy back ride. "We can go for now. I'm sure you guys wanna go seem the alone right?" Jesehka said blushing at the look Jason was giving her. "Yeah. Besides I think we have something to do…" Noel piped in.

"Oh. You guys… I feel bad now… You know what. Are you guys going to staying here a little longer?" Mitchie said looking at the girls frowning. Noel nodded. "For a couple more weeks I think why?" She asked confused. "Well… We are going to have to bring Nate back here later. I'm sure he'd like to meet you guys as well… Maybe even Caitlyn would like to meet you. But oblivious reason on why she couldn't right away." Mitchie started to ramble.

Jesehka and Noel smiled. "Yeah that be cool. We'll leave our room number so you can call or pop by if you want." Jesehka said as she walked over and reached for the pen and pad of paper on the desk in the room. She scribbled down a number on the pad before putting it and the pen back onto the table. "Oh! We really need to get going Noel! Like seriously I didn't even realize what time it was…. Mom's gonna totally kill us!" Jesehka said catching a glance at the clock.

"Well. Obliviously that's our cue to leave cause Mom is gonna flip on us…. I hope to see you guys later! Tell Nate and Caitlyn congrats…. Even though they don't know me or Jes yet." She said giggling as her sister tugged on her arm. "Okay…?" Shane said lost.

Mitchie rolled her eyes at Shane before grabbing his and Jason's wrists. "Come on. I wanna go see Cait." Mitchie said pulling on the boy's arms. Shane quickly responded and held Megan in one hand and pulled his hand away from Mitchie's grip to lace it with his hand. He smiled down at her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. Megan rested her head on his shoulder and played with some of the hair on the back of his neck.

Jason looked dazed as he was pulled along. He smiled goofily as the four caught up to Noel and Jesehka in the elevator. "I forgot you had to go down two floors…" Mitchier murmured as Jesehka had pushed the one button on the elevator for the group. Jason sighed and leaned against the wall of the elevator.

"Daddy… Is he alright?" Megan asked loudly not paying attention to the other passengers who were startled by the voice of the child. "He's fine. Jason is just being Jason." Shane said shaking his head a little before turning it and smiling at the girl. "Okay… Just wondering…" Megan smiled.

The group of people that had joined them from the fourth floor frowned at Mitchie and Shane. She knew they were thinking why that child six her parents are barely twenty. Mitchie couldn't let it dampen her mood as the elevator stopped on the third floor and the girls had gotten out. "See you later." Jason called after them.

He smiled dreamily after Jesehka. "Dudeee…" Shane said punching him in the shoulder. "Owwie…" Jason whined. " Well don't go to Lala land… We have to get off sometime today…" Shane shrugged as he pointed to the doors that where just then opening to the lobby. Shane grinned. "So timed that right!" He laughed as he and the group of people stepped out. The group that had been staring had left to go the other way. Mitchie had started to pull on his hand. "Come on… I wanna see Theodore." Mitchie whined now. She felt like a little kid and definitely sounded like one but she didn't care.

Shane chuckled as he felt Mitchie tugging on his arm. "Coommmeeee On!" She said frustrated as they walked slowly to the hospital and somehow avoiding the paparazzi. But they soon found them standing outside the hospital all crowding around one side to keep the emergency room entrance clear so people could be rushed in.

They ignored the paparazzi's questions and Shane had pulled Megan off his back and held her to his side letting her snuggle into his neck. Shane smiled and gave her kiss to the head. They got inside and immediately headed up to Caitlyn's room. They went up to the fifth floor and smiled as they noticed Nate sitting out against the wall in one of the plastic chair's looking out for the others.

"There you guys are. Good… Caity's been asking for Mitchie and Megan all morning…" Nate said after hugging Mitchie and giving Jason a side hug and Shane a awkward man hug. Mitchie giggled before pulling Megan from Shane. "Come on she can walk." Mitchie said pulling her daughter with her.

"Aunt Catiy?" Megan asked as they girls slipped into the room.

* * *

**Okay... I didn't care for this chapter really... But I had to get Caitlyn and Nate back into the picture... So here they are. I also didn't care for how I seemed to ramble and Jesehka and Noel's departure for now. **

**And some one reviewed asking how Megan's name is pronounce... And it's pronounced as Meh-gan. I should have clarified that earlier. :)**

**Whatcha think? Tell me pleaseeeeeee. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay so I know for a fact this is 1,161 words with out an authors note attached. But anyways yeahh... I've got a sudden idea for this like right before I should have gone to bed but I stayed up to write and post this tonight... =p by the wayy that you for reviewing and voting in the poll on my profile. :) I thought I'd let you know now that the next couple of chapters are going to be rather eventful... Hopefully...**

* * *

"Hi sweetie." Caitlyn said tiredly as she patted beside her. Megan instantly crawled up on to the bed using the chair next to the bed. She sat down and settled. "He's so adorable Aunt Caity…" She said as she peered into the blanket and the squirming baby.

"He really is beautiful Cait." Mitchie said stepping over and leaning over her daughter. Caitlyn smiled at Mitchie. "Thanks." She smiled. "Was Megan so squirmy when she was born?" Caitlyn asked as she moved the baby to a different position. But he only cried harder. Caitlyn looked helpless and Nate stuck his head in.

"Is… Is everything alright?" He asked somewhat shaky. "Yes everything is fine Nate go back to talking with Shane and Jace." Mitchie said as she held her hands out to Caitlyn who looked confused at her. Nate nodded as he pulled his head back.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie as Megan moved out of her mother's way. "Let me see him… Please?" Mitchie said softly. Caitlyn looked skeptical at Mitchie before looking and Megan then back to Mitchie and nodding while offering her son to her. "Thanks." Mitchie murmured as she took the baby.

She smiled as he seemed to squirm a little more. "Oh what's wrong sweetie?" Mitchie asked as she bounced the baby a little. He started to squirm less. "Yes that's what you wanted you wasn't it?" Mitchie smiled down at the baby.

Caitlyn watched amazed how Mitchie calmed down little Theodore. "H…h…how did you know?" She asked when Mitchie handed back the baby. "I remember when Megan was born when she got fussy if you start to move her up and down a little she'd settle down because she was fussy. One I got her calm she'd be quiet and happy again." Mitchie smiled recalling her daughter as an infant. "I want another little one like that…" She said after a second.

"Tell Shane not me." Caitlyn laughed smiling at Mitchie. "Ewwww." Mitchie said shaking her head. "It's too early for that Cait." Mitchie laughed. Megan giggled as she watched the baby moved around a little. Megan reached her hand out and lightly stroked the top of the baby's head. "Aunt Caitlyn. I think he'll look like you." Megan stated after a few more minutes of watching him. "You think so?" Caitlyn asked looking down at the baby before back at Megan who nodded.

"Hey Cait do you want me to get the boys cause they have been anxious to see you." Mitchie said as she watched Jason's shadow from the hall move erratically. "I guess… Tell Jason to keep quiet though…" Caitlyn said as she closed her eyes for a second.

"Come on Megan. Let's go talk to Nate." Mitchie said to the little girl. Megan nodded before pressing her lips to Caitlyn's cheek. "He really is a beautiful baby. I think even more beautiful that I was…" Megan whispered before blowing a kiss to the baby.

Mitchie giggled as Megan got down and grabbed her mother's hand. "Come on silly goose." Mitchie continued to giggle as she and Megan left the room. "Shane… Jace… Cait wants you guys to see the baby. Just be warned she's a little tired now and she told me to tell you to keep your voice down Jace." Mitchie said as she pointed to a seat for Megan to sit in.

"Okay. I promise to be quiet." Jason whispered loudly. Cause the four other burst out laughing. "Okay Jason." Mitchie said patting his shoulder. "I'll see you guys in a couple of minutes?" Mitchie said as Jason walked by. Shane stopped and kissed Megan's head and then Mitchie on the cheek. "We'll be out soon." He smiled.

Mitchie smiled before sliding down into a chair. "Wow…" She said after a minute. "He's amazing." Nate said after a moment. "I know Theodore is such a cutie. I'm glad you and Cait actually got together instead of avoid each other…" Mitchie laughed recalling the first time they found out that they liked each other.

"In my defense we thought you guys were making it up." Nate said holding his hands up. "Hey… What was going on when he was crying earlier?" he asked finally sitting down next to Mitchie. "He was fussy. I asked Cait If I could hold him and she let me. I bounced him a little and he calmed down…" Mitchie shrugged. "I think Cait will be happy to have you along again… especially with you motherly knowledge now." Nate said grinning. "I'm sure she will." Mitchie smiled

Megan sighed she was bored and she wanted to go back to Caitlyn and the baby. "Mommy." Megan asked quietly. "Yes sweetie?" Mitchie said looking a couple chairs over where Megan was sitting "Can we see Aunt Caity and the baby again before we leave?" She asked quietly. Mitchie smiled. "I'm sure if she's up to it we can." Mitchie said as she stroked some hair out of her daughters face. "Okay Mommy." Megan smiled.

Nate watched in awe. "You seriously are an amazing parent…" He said to Mitchie as she turned back to Nate to continue the conversation. She laughed. "Nah… I've just some pretty awesome parents who taught me everything I need to know." She smiled as she noticed Shane left the room. "Jace didn't want to leave be Cait wants you Nate. I'd thought I'd come out here and hang with Mitch." Shane smiled as he came and took a seat on the other side of Mitchie and was now one seat away from Megan who was watching the doctors and nurses walking around.

"Thanks man." Nate said standing up and heading into the room. "Hi…" Mitchie murmured as she laced her and Shane's fingers. "Hey." He smiled kissing her temple. " I love you." He said before lifting up their hands and held them up while he leaned over a little. Mitchie giggled and pressed a kiss to his lips. "You are insane." She said pulling away and motioning to Megan who hadn't been paying attention. "Bring her over here…" She murmured to Shane.

Shane easily reached over and scooped the little girl into his arm and brought her towards him. "Daddy!" Megan said loudly startled. Shane shrugged before pulling her into his lap. "What did you do that for?" She asked after he finally stopped moving her. "You mother told me to bring you over here…" Shane shrugged. "I meant a chair closer… Not into your lap…" Mitchie murmured.

"It's okay Mommy. I don't mind. I like sitting here… It makes me feel like we are all family." Megan said. Mitchie smiled. "Silly we are all family." She said as her smile soon fell into a small sad one. "Right. I forgot for a second…" Megan said giggling. Shane bent down and kissed the top of her head before kissing Mitchie's head as well. "It's alright baby." He murmured into Mitchie's hair as he kissed it.

* * *

**As I go nerd on you I thought I'd tell you guys that the poll results were Something happens to Megan that causes Shane and Mitchie to fight over responsibility over her. Over hearing Caitlyn or the boys talking and misunderstands along with Someone from the past both came in with a tie and the other no one had an Idea for. =p Which I understand. XD Sooo. When I start the fight seen I'ma take the one that won off and start over. =) Sooo Yeahhh...**

**Thoughts?**


	20. Chapter 20

Mitchie yawned as she felt someone shake her slowly. "Come on sleepy head wake up." Shane said softly as he shook her shoulder. Mitchie rolled onto her back and opened her eyes. "When did I fall asleep?" She asked as she glanced the bus. She could hear Megan jabbering away about something to most likely Jason and she could here Nate picking out a tune softly. "A couple hours ago… But I brought you back here to sleep some cause I know you've been up late helping Caitlyn with Theodore." Shane said kissing her forehead. "Oh… Thank you." She said looking up with a smile.

"You're welcome." Shane said as he stood up. "Megan has been going on for just about as long as you've been asleep about how weird Jase has been acting cause he ignore several of her questions the morning whenever the girls called." He said grinning.

"Noel and Jesehka called while I was asleep?" Mitchie said sitting up slightly upset she didn't get to talk to the two. "Yeah… I had told them you were taking a nap and that you might call later." The both sounded excited over something. But they did mention they would be here for tonight's show…" Shane shrugged.

Mitchie shook her head. "I can't believe he's going right back into this right after Theo's born… I had half expected the rest of the tour to be canceled or something…" Mitchie murmured as she pulled on Shane's hand to make him sit down.

He shrugged. "Nate's always been like this thought… we had to go on tour about two weeks after him and Caity were married… I'm glad he brought her along though…. I hate seeing a sappy Nate. It's like Jason being forced to not talk about anything bird related…" Shane said as he played with her fingers.

"I'm sure that is a strange sight to see… I hope Jess knows what she's getting into…" Mitchie murmured as she thought of her new found friend. "Jess likes Jason?" Shane said surprised by this news. "Mmhmm. I got a call the other night after everyone went to bed while I was watching Theodore for a couple minute's so Caitlyn could change without having to bug Nate cause he was out by the time we both went to bed." Mitchie said recalling Caitlyn's rather emotion rant about waking Nate up just to change.

"She had told me even though we've only known each other for a couple weeks she's crushing on Jason and Noel doesn't know. I had just told her go with feels natural." Mitchie said as she scooted over to Shane and rested her head on his shoulder.

Caitlyn had decided at that time to throw the door open. "Your daughter won't stop… I've told her several time to but she won't listen." she whined. Caitlyn loved Megan with all her heart but the rambunctious six year old was starting to get a little loud.

"Megan Noel." Mitchie called out. The chattering suddenly stopped. "Yes Mommy?" the child appeared next to Caitlyn's side. She had the tears ready and was almost ready to pout. "Has Caitlyn asked you to use your inside voice?" Mitchie asked looking past the tears.

Megan nodded her head before looking down. "Mitchie… You didn't have to scold her… I just was telling you she was getting a little loud..." Caitlyn said caving to the sad six year old teary eyes. Mitchie smiled. "I know. But you've told her to stop and she knows better." Mitchie said before opening her arms up for her daughter.

"I'm sorry Mommy… I kinda forgot that Thea… Theodo… Theodore was sleeping…" Megan said looking down at the floor before looking at Caitlyn. "I'm sorry if I was really really really loud Aunt Caity… I didn't mean to be." Megan said as Mitchie stroked her hair. "You are forgiven Megan." Caitlyn smiled before turning around and heading back into the living room. Mitchie noticed that Nate had stopped playing.

He had most likely been holding little Theodore when Caitlyn came to inform the parents in the back room of Megan. A few seconds later the music picked back up where it left off. "_You, you're like a dream, a dream come true"_ Nate's voice floated into the room. Mitchie smiled. "I'm glad he actually wrote that song…" She murmured. "What?" Shane said as he continued to listen to Nate tweek the sound of the guitar.

"Nate had told me at the hospital that when Caitlyn and him had that big fight a while ago he wrote the song but never put music to it… I'm glad he's finally doing so." Mitchie shrugged. Shane nodded. "Okay… I know what this one is now…" He said before getting up.

"We should head back into the world of the living and get ready to get off the bus… I was coming in to wake you up cause we were going to be at the venue in like an hour or so." Shane said holding his hand out for her.

Mitchie smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well that hour is more like twenty minutes now." She motioned to the clock knowing that it had been a while. "I still need to call the girl's back and beg for forgiveness for sleeping." Mitchie laughed as Shane let go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her waist.

"Or you can just beg for their forgiveness when they get there." Shane said pulling her close. "Mmmhm. I like the sound of that…" Mitchie said as she leaned in. "I love you." Shane whispered before crashing his lips onto hers. They stood there enjoying the kiss until Mitchie pulled away first. "We have got to go." Mitchie said smiling at Shane's frown.

Caitlyn started to giggle as Mitchie came out of the bedroom. "You look like you got attacked by the bed head monster." She laughed. "Or Shane." Mitchie snickered as he followed her. "I heard that!" He said glaring playfully at the girls who collapsed into a fit of giggles.

Nate rolled his eyes. "You two are so weird." He murmured. Caitlyn pouted at him before looking at Mitchie. "He called us weird." She exclaimed. "I know!" Mitchie said pretending to be offended with Caitlyn. "Mommy?" Megan asked looking confused at her mother and her 'aunt'. Shane pulled the little girl into his lap. "They are just being silly." He said as he grabbed the tv remote and turned the tv on. He muted it and started to flip through channels. He avoided anything to do with birds. Knowing all too well that one band member had an obsession and the other had a fear of them.

"Daddy! Change it back! I know that show!" Megan said suddenly as she started to wiggle around. Shane groaned a little when she bounced on his knee. "Megan be careful." He said as he switched it back. It was a older episode of Hannah Montana.

"I didn't know you were on Hannah Montana!" Megan exclaimed as she watched the younger version of her father and 'uncles' on the show.

"Aweee! Look at Nate's curls." Caitlyn squealed as she watched the youngest on tv before turning to him. "You looked so adorable with those curls." She sighed as she looked far off. Mitchie giggled. "Shane you look very… How to say… Girlish with that headband." Mitchie said laughing. Shane just sent her a glare before turning back to the tv. The girls continuously giggled throughout most of the episode until the pulled up at the venue.

"Daddy… Why were you shooting Marshmallows at Nate?" Megan asked as they started to get off the bus. Nate pulled Caitlyn and Theodore close to him as they made their way to entrance. Paparazzi had been following them around a lot more now that Caitlyn had her baby. Security had told them that they could take pictures but not to shout out questions because of the baby.

Shane carried his daughter piggyback style and turned his head. "Because why wouldn't you want to shoot marshmallows at Nate?" He asked smirking as he caught the dark glare from Nate. Mitchie laughed. "Megan its cause the same reason why you enjoy throwing marshmallows at Justin." She said to her daughter. Shane glanced confused at Mitchie. "A Little boy at her school. They are rather adorable together." Mitchie said reaching for one of his hands.

Shane immediately seemed to tense up and glare at anything that came into his line of view. He was in protective daddy mode all of a sudden. "Shane." Mitchie giggled as she leaned on his arm. "Nothing to worry about out here. He's like two thousand miles away from us." She said kissing his cheek. "Daddy. I don't even like Justin. He's mean and like to put sand down the back of my shirt." Megan said not realizing how close to his ear she was. Shane nodded as he entered the building finally. The three of them were the finally ones to reach the building.

He sighed as he let Megan down from her back. He stretched it out a little. "Are you already getting old?" A voice from behind asked. Shane rolled his eyes. "Hey Maria." He said glancing as Mitchie looked confused. "Mitch. This is Maria she's the opening act… She won Final Jam last year..." Shane said awkwardly. "Hi. I'm Maria. Despite whatever Shane say's I promise I don't bit." She said smiling widely.

Mitchie glanced unsurely at the girl and her out stretched hand. "I'm Mitchie… And Despite what Shane say. I'm not crazy." Mitchie grinned. Shane let out the unknown breath he was holding because of how easily the two got a long.

"Yesh. Popstar did you think we were going to be at each other's throats already?" Mitchie teased as she noticed him seem to remember to breathe again. Maria giggled. "So I've heard you the girl with the voice and now the girl with the daughter who I am going to assume is trying to get Jason's attention?" Maria asked glancing.

"Yep. That's Megan." Mitchie said shaking her head. Mitchie felt somewhat intimidated by Maria. She was beautiful. She had long black hair and bright blue-y green eyes. "Don't worry I've already made it clear with Shane and Jason I don't like either of them." Maria said sensing Mitchie's fidgeting. "I know… But can't help the thoughts…" Mitchie said sheepishly.

Out of nowhere the boy's manager showed up and started shouting. Poor Caitlyn who had been just been able to get Theodore back to sleep had to calm him down again. Nate sent a very dirty and almost evil glare towards Jim. "I NEED THE BOYS ON STAGE NOW. NO GIRLS ALLOWED UNLESS YOUR PART OF THE BAND OR SINGING WITH THEM TONIGHT." Jim continued to yell. Suddenly Caitlyn who had transferred the baby to Nate who looked confusingly at Caitlyn marched up to Jim to give him a piece of her mind.

"Yo Jim." Caitlyn said glaring. The tall man glanced at Caitlyn before brushing her aside and started to bark more orders. "JIM!" Caitlyn shouted this time. "What do you need." He said calmly. "You to stop freaking yelling." Caitlyn said glaring still. "To bad. I have to other wise nothing will ever get done in time." Jim said before barking several more orders out. Caitlyn who wasn't one to mess stood in front of him not letting him walk around her. "Move." He said not even bothering to say please. "No." Caitlyn said looking up. "Move before I move you myself." Jim said glaring down at her.

"Touch her and your dead." Shane spoke up. He was sick of this guy two. "Thank you Shane." Caitlyn smiled at him before turning back to the manager. "Listen here buddy." She said as she push her finger into his chest.

"You are messing with the wrong person. If you don't shut up now you seriously are going to wish you didn't wake up this morning." Caitlyn said before retracting her finger from him. "Second. There was a sleeping child which you so ungratefully woke up with all your flipping screaming."Caitlyn said with a dark twisted smile that made Jim twitch.

Nate twitched a little when he saw the smile his wife held. He had seen it before. He was victim of that smile several times. "Stop freaking screaming and maybe I won't have to resort to physically taking care of you loud mouth myself." Caitlyn said before turning on her heels and walking back over to Nate were her sweet and soft smile returned as she pecked him on the lips and pulled the baby from his arms.

Jim was unsure what to say but told them to be out on stage in five minutes then ran off. "I don't think I've ever seen you that scary before Cait." Mitchie said smiling at her friend as Megan hid behind Shane's legs. She slightly scared that Caitlyn would lash out on her.

Shane noticed how Megan seem to be shaking and clinging to his pocket now. "Megan baby girl what's wrong?" Shane asked as he released the death grip on his pants and pulled her up into his arms. "Oh Megan sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you." Caitlyn said not realizing that Megan was still close by.

Jason and Maria kinda stood close by as they had watched the scene. "Excuse me for being a bit loud but GO CAIT!" Maria said shouting a little at the end. Mitchie laughed. "I second that." She said laughing as Nate had stood nearby but not too close to Caitlyn.

"Nate I'm not going to bite your head off…" Caitlyn said rolling her eyes as she attempted to get closer to him. "I… I know…" He said looking down sheepishly.

"Mitchie!" Someone shouted from behind them clearly several yards away and just had entered the building. Mitchie almost got knocked off her feet as a blond head of hair barreled right into her. "Hey Noel!" Mitchie said laughing as Noel started to ramble about her day.

"Oh hey guys." She said after catching her breath. Shane laughed. "Glad to see you Noel. Where's Jesehka?" He asked as he notice Jason was scanning the room over and over again. "I kinda ditched her in the bathrooms…" Noel said smiling

Megan giggled and waved to the young girl. "Hi." She smiled widely.

* * *

**2,414 words. :) I should have been doing homework but suddenly got in-spir-ation. xD Excuse my dorky attempted to be like Spongebob. =p**

**Buttt What do you guys think. I seriously am starting to feel good about this story again.**

**Reviewww please. Its not that hard.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Soooo sorry for the long wait… I've been grounded and sneaking on. Hence why I'm not on twitter right now. But I've gotta finished several things. A new chapter to this story is included in those several things… Luckily I've been cut off from the internet during the day which means I can get homework done and work on stuff without being distracted by twitter or fanfic or ect.**

**Yeah It's a really long and random authors note sorry. :p So anyways I am writing like crazy. I'm rather happy I didn't loose the computer while being grounded. (It'd be kinda hard to do my homework considering its on the computer…)**

**Sooo… Yeahhh. Cray long pointless author notes is what I seem to be writing lately. XD ANYYWAYYS Here is the storyyyy. (:**

**

* * *

**

Jesehka had found the group several minutes later. She kept glaring at Noel for ditching her while she was talking with Jason. Megan had instantly bonded with Noel the first couple of times they had seen each other and were out on stage with Shane and Nate as the boys talked ideas for what they could do for tonight.

Maria laughed as Mitchie asked questions about Camp Rock. She answered them at once. "No. My baby brother went year before last and told me about it. I went last year and one Final Jam." Maria said laughing

" Ironically it was to a song I guess you might have written cause I have found this old songbook with the word Torres printed boldly on the front of it wedged under my mattress in my cabin and really like the sound. I credited you and everything."

"When the guy's label came to me asking if I could record some songs from the book I had told them no. It wasn't my book." Maria explained as she played with her hair.

Mitchie stood there surprised. "Would… would you happen to have the song book with you?" she asked quietly. "Yeah it's in my dressing room. I take it everywhere in hopes of finding the owner of the book." Maria said smiling as she excused herself so she could get the book.

Caitlyn glanced at Mitchie then at her son before back at Mitchie."You're jealous." She said smiling widely at Mitchie. "No I'm not. Yeash." Mitchie said glaring at Caitlyn for a second before rolling her eyes. "Even if I was jealous I wouldn't be acting so civil to her." Mitchie said shaking her head as she heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" Caitlyn said before the sounds of crying start. Mitchie immediately ran towards the stage just in time to see Shane jump down and scoop up their daughter. "What happened?" Mitchie said as she ran towards Shane and Megan. "I don't know. I turned my back for like a minute and next think I hear is her screaming and her down here." Shane said suddenly as he held Megan up to be given to Mitchie. "Oh my gosh." Mitchie said as she pulled Megan up and into her lap.

"Shhh. Baby girl. I'm right here." Mitchie said as she held her daughter to her. "Where does it hurt?" She asked as Megan's tears slowed down. "My arm Mommy. It hurts a lot… Mommy make it stop." Megan cried as she snuggled into her mother's chest. "Please Mommy." She whispered as she tried to move it only to scream out in pain.

"Noel!" Mitchie shouted as she saw the blond girl standing shocked. "I didn't do anything I swear. We were playing tag and she tripped. I thought she was okay cause she didn't look like she was really close to the ledge… I guess I was wrong…" Noel said scared. The others had gathered around Megan and Mitchie.

Mitchie held Megan to her for a few moments before calling for Shane. "Shane." Mitchie called out as she waited for Shane to get back on stage. " I'm coming one second." Shane said as he made it back over to them. "Take her for a second be careful of her arm… I think it's broken." Mitchie said as Shane knelt down to pick Megan up. He nodded and stood stiffly as he waited for Mitchie to get up.

Once Mitchie got up she had looked around to see who had showed up before looking at Megan and kissing her forehead before looking up at Shane. "We need to get to the E.R…" Mitchie said without any hesitation. Shane nodded. "I know. Come on." He said before looking at Nate. "Stall the crowd. Have Maria play an extra set or something we need to get Megan to the E.R and feeling better." Shane said not caring if Nate was going to object.

The two ran past Jim who was yelling out at them to stop and caused poor Theodore to wake up again. Caitlyn let herself go on Jim. "You moron! My baby was sleeping and you had to start shouting? And Mitchie and Shane's kid just fell of stage and onto the ground they need to get her to the emergency room you nincompoop of a manager." Caitlyn shouted before leaving Nate with the baby while she settled things physically.

Jason had to pull Caitlyn back before she could lay a hand on Jim. He frowned. "Nate. You wife is rather violent have you thought of therapy?" Jim asked smirking. "The only reason why she seems so violent is cause you're an asshole to her." Nate seethed as he glared Jim.

"Noel. What happened?" Jesehka asked as she saw her sister still standing shocked. "She fell off. I told her to stay away from the edge while we were playing tag. She must have gotten close when she tripped then tripped when she got up again because she wasn't that far away. I swear." Noel said as she suddenly clung to her sister.

"It scared me." Noel whispered. "I thought… I thought she might have died." Noel managed to squeak out. "But she didn't." Jesehka said smiling sadly as she thought about poor Megan.

Mitchie and Shane had made it to the Emergency room luckily in a matter of minutes. Shane had pulled his I'm a international worldwide recording artist card to get them to be seen before some of the others. "Thank you." Shane said rolling his eyes at the nurse who ogled him for a couple of minutes.

"Who let them play tag on the stage?" Mitchie asked after the doctor's took Megan for a x-ray of her arm. Mitchie and Shane had been allowed to wait outside the room just so Megan wouldn't flip out. "I think I might have said yes. I wasn't paying attention to the question Noel asked but I think It might have been 'can we play tag.'" Shane said looking down.

Mitchie glared. "Why the hell weren't you paying attention then?" Mitchie asked angry that Shane had let her daughter get hurt. "I was talking to Nate and we were discussing some stuff about playing tonight. I somewhat heard her question and answered clearly not thinking because I thought she meant go back stage and play for a bit in that open space…." Shane said.

"Your such an idiot for letting this happened. If you had been paying attention our daughter might not be here." Mitchie lashed out at Shane. "My fault? How is this accident my fault?" Shane asked pissed off.

* * *

**And so it begins. :p Here is the starting of the four chapter long fight... x.x**

**Thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

Mitchie glared. "...NOW." Mitchie shouted as a few doctors walked by staring. "Mitchie. Your causing a scene…" Shane murmured. "I don't give a flipping crap." Mitchie said lowering her voice.

Shane stood awkwardly as the doctors and nurses passed them staring. "This is a private matter go back to your jobs." Mitchie said glaring after realizing that people had been staring at them. She didn't look to happy and the nurses and doctors quickly went on their way. "You had to be rude to them?" Shane asked looking annoyed again.

"Well. If someone had been paying attention I wouldn't have to be here telling people to mind their own business would I?" Mitchie said. A doctor had started to approach them but stopped halfway slightly worried he'd might have to call security to come take care of the problem. Both Mitchie and Shane had noticed him and stopped.

"Err… Hello. I'm Doctor Ryans… Your daughter is going to be alright. But she'll have to have a cast on her arm for at least three weeks. Right now we have her in a splint just to be safe. But considering you will be on the road again in a few hours I'm guessing we might be able to put a cast on before you have time to leave." The doctor said giving a weak smile.

Mitchie nodded slowly. "Thank you." She murmured. "She'd like to see you… She right in that room." The doctor said unsure as he watched Mitchie and Shane continue to glare at each other.

Shane nodded before taking the first step forward. "I can't believe your pinning the on me. I misheard a question and I'm being blamed for a whole accident?" Shane said frowning. "Well. If you hadn't misheard a question we wouldn't be here smartass." Mitchie said rolling her eyes before taking a couple strides forward and ignoring Shane.

They reached the room together and Mitchie glared as Shane before shoving him out of her way. She wasn't going to let him see her first. "Baby girl." Mitchie said looking at the tiny girl in the bed. "Mommy." Megan said reaching out with her good arm. "The doctor's said I shouldn't move this arm." Megan said wiggling her shoulder to her right arm. Mitchie stroked her daughter's forehead for a second. "I'm sorry baby girl." Mitchie said kissing Megan's forehead again. Shane stood by the door unsure if he wanted to go in. He wanted to tell Megan she'd be okay but he didn't want to fight with Mitchie in front of Megan.

He looked torn as Mitchie glared at him from behind Megan when she hugged her. "Mommy… Why is Daddy standing over there?" Megan asked glancing back at Shane. "Me and Daddy got into a disagreement and don't want to fight in front of you… So he's probably standing there that way we don't start fighting." Mitchie shrugged. She didn't realize how she was spot on correct.

Shane shifted from one foot to the other. He figured Mitchie was purposely drawing out as much time as she could to annoy him. He sighed before glancing at his watch. He had another hour or so before he had to get back to the venue. "Mitch." He said loudly.

Mitchie looked over at him and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She answered clearly not caring what he wanted. "I have an hour… Can I spend a little time with her without fighting with you?" Shane asked looking at her hoping that she'd let him.

She sighed and got up. "Sure whatever." Mitchie said before trading places with Shane. She stood at the door way and watched while the two sat there.

"Baby girl. I'm really sorry." Shane said holding Megan's hand. "It's okay Daddy it was my fault. I asked Noel if we could play tag." Megan said looking away shyly. "No. It's not your fault. It's mine… I really should have paid more attention." Shane said shaking his head.

"But Daddy!" Megan said looking back at him. "My fault not yours." Shane said before glancing at Mitchie who nodded.

Shane felt helpless to his daughter. "Now baby girl. I have got to get back to the venue to sing tonight… But I don't wanna leave you so I promise I'll call every chance I get… You don't have to pick up every time thought." Shane said kissing her forehead. "Okay Daddy…" Megan said sleepily. "Sleep sweetheart." He murmured as he and Mitchie both left the room.

"Glad to see you admitted it." Mitchie said not looking at him. "At least I'm not being a bitch about it." Shane snapped at her. Mitchie gasped before glaring. She wanted to smack him across the face but held back violence never solves anything.

"I have to get back. Poor Maria has most likely sang both of her sets and is making up stuff as she goes." Shane said realizing the time. "Whatever." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. She truly didn't care that Shane was late.

"We'll talk later." He said before going to pull her into a hug but she nodded and stepped away. "Alright." She said shrugging before glancing into Megan's room.

Shane nodded to himself before leaving. "Figures she hates me right now." He murmured. Mitchie wanted to turn around and tell him she didn't she was just angry. She sighed as she went back into Megan's room

Before long Megan had been asking if the boy's concert might be playing on tv or not. Mitchie flipped through channels before finding one. "I guess so." She murmured before glancing they'd have to pay for it but she figured Shane didn't care as long at Megan was happy.

The two watched the boys show up on screen. "So. Right before the show we had a family emergency. Shane's daughter Megan had fallen of stage and we had to take her to the hospital... Hopefully she's watching this cause we decided to play her favorite songs by us in her order." Nate said after the first song finished.

Shane looked miserable. He wanted so badly to be with Megan but had to stay at the show. They took a quick break to get new water bottles and to let their arms rest for a few minutes.

Shane used this time to really quick call Mitchie's phone knowing she had it. "Can I talk to her." Shane asked once he head the phone switch. "Daddy?" Megan's voice was quiet almost like a whisper. "Megan?" Shane asked confused. "Mommy fell asleep." Megan explained. I had to reach and get the phone." She said

"Oh… How are you feeling?" He asked as he glanced up at the guys who stared at him with pity. "I'll be okay Daddy. Stop looking so sad and have fun." Megan added after glancing back at the screen. She noticed that the band had started the next song. "Hurry Daddy! My favoritest song every is starting!" Megan said excited. Shane laughed before agreeing and saying good bye before hanging up.

Megan smiled widely as she watched her father run out on stage and start her favorite song.

"_She's such a flirt and I am a lonely heart._"

* * *

**Shhhhhhh. ;D I had an urge to update so I did. Still sneaking on but I think I might get off my groundation early. :D**

**Nope I don't own Shelf. =/ But it's an amazing songgg. =D and it's Megan's favorite. XD**

**Guess what would make me the happiest person on earth. =p If I can finally hit the 100 reviews mark. :D You don't have to but I'd love you guys for itttttt. :D**

**Already love you guys for getting me like 12,000 something hits. But Reviews? Yeah I'd love you for forever. :D**

**Soooooooooo review? You don't have to but I'd love for it. ;D**


	23. Chapter 23

Mitchie yawned as she opened her eyes to realize they were replaying the concert now. She watched as they zoomed up on Shane's face during Sorry. He looked miserable still.

Mitchie figured he threw that song in there in hopes of getting Mitchie to forgive him. She rolled her eyes. She glanced to Megan to find she was on the phone chatting away.

Mitchie kinda wondered how long she'd been on the phone and who with. "I love you Daddy… Mommy is awake now do you wanna talk to her." Megan asked. "Okay. I'll give it to her." She said before thrusting the phone towards her mother's face. "Daddy wants to talk to you." She said before turning her attention to the screen.

"_ I took a trip to the year 3000_

_This song had gone multi-platinum _

_Everybody bought our seventh album"_

Megan sang along.

"What Shane." Mitchie said frowning. "Look I'm sorry. I'm just as upset as you are. We are fighting for a pointless reason. I was stupid I know. I'm sorry." Shane said trying to get Mitchie to drop it.

"WE. Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." Mitchie said doing her best to keep her voice down to not to disturb the people sleeping in the other room and to distracted Megan for the replay of the concert.

"I know I'm sorry. But I can't do anything now. It's in the pa-" Mitchie had hung up on him mid-sentence then turn the phone on silent. "Baby girl it's time for some sleep. "But Mommy it's my favorite songs." Megan pouted.

"We are on the road with them. I'm sure you'll get to hear them again. Time for bed." Mitchie said turning the tv off. "Yes Mommy." As she pouted.

The doctor's had decided to keep her over night so they could wait until tomorrow to put the cast on just to keep the swelling down. Mitchie was alright with that. She sighed as she stepped out of the room for a few minutes.

She ignored her phone for the longest time before looking at it again. Her mother had called. Caitlyn had called. Jason called. Shane called four times. Nate had called twice.

"Hi mom." Mitchie said after her mother picked up the phone. "Sweetie tell me what happened right now." Her mother demanded. "Shane's an idiot. He and Nate were talking and Noel, that blond girl that's been showing up with us lately, and Megan had asked to play tag on the stage… Shane said yes and Megan fell off the stage." Mitchie told her mother.

Her mother shook her head. "I told you he's going to hurt you." Connie said frowning. "It was an accident… I'm just angry that Shane wasn't paying attention… We are in a fight over it." Mitchie sighed before closing her eyes and leaning against the side of the door. A nurse walking by frowned and gave her a pointed look.

"My six year old daughter is in that room waiting for a cast and trying to sleep and I have calls to make." Mitchie snapped

. The nurse nodded quickly before continuing down the hallway. "Sweetie you should be nice." Connie reminded her. "I don't care mom. Megan is hurt and there is nothing I can do to help her. I can't just slap a bandaid on it and say here you go all better." Mitchie said frowning she let her frustrated tears fall.

"Baby. Things like this will happen. All you can do is pray and wait." Connie said. "I need to go it's almost two thirty." She added.

"I'm sorry Mom. I forgot about the time difference." Mitchie sighed. "Love you. Bye." Connie said before hanging up

Mitchie sighed before calling Caitlyn. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Caitlyn shouted into the phone. "SHHHHHH! People are trying to sleep." Mitchie said quickly as she glanced around the hall.

"So? Why didn't you answer the phone. I'm frustrated Cait. I'm mad at Shane for being an idiot for letting them play tag on the stage. I'm angry at the fact I can't do anything for my baby girl and I hate feeling helpless around her." Mitchie said as more frustrated tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"What do I do Caitlyn." Mitchie asked quietly as she slid down the wall. "Talk to Shane." Caitlyn said right away. "I can't. I'll blow up in his face then he'll get pissed off and then we'll be mad at each other." Mitchie said coming up with an excuse. "Cut the bull and talk to him. He's done nothing but mop since he got back." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes at Nate who was busy with the baby.

"But." Mitchie started. "But my ass. Talk to him. He's seriously sitting around staring at a wall. It's kinda creepy." Caitlyn said. "I… I guess. Good then call him." Caitlyn said before hanging up.

Mitchie sighed. She could call him tonight. So instead she text messaged him.

**_' We need to talk soon.'_** She sent she doubted he'd reply and decided to head back into the room. Megan laid awake staring at the ceiling. "Mommy?" Megan asked quietly.

"Right here baby girl. I had to call people." Mitchie said sighing.

Megan nodded before closing her eyes. "I can't sleep." She murmured

"You look asleep to me." Mitchie shrugged after a few moments. She didn't receive a reply. She smirked before sitting back down in one of the uncomfortable chairs. Mitchie didn't understand how she could have slept in this chair.

Suddenly the door opened and Shane's shadow blocked out the light. "We can talk now." He said simply before glancing and Megan and frowning. "Out here at least…" He said quietly as Mitchie stood up. She nodded robotically.

Mitchie was angry. "You have no idea how to take care of a child do you?" she asked not raising my voice it was pointless to anyways. "I do to. I had to spend five years raising my five and seven year old brothers." Shane said narrowing his eyes.

"You must have forgotten." Mitchie shrugged she didn't know why she was picking a fight with Shane but it felt good to.

"Please. Like you are any better. I bet your parents spent most there time raising Megan more that you did." Mitchie glared. "At least my parents seemed to care." Mitchie said not caring that she brought up bad memories for Shane.

"Whatever Mitchie. Why are you being such a bitch? Hmmm? Are you made you feel so helpless and have to take it out on me?" Shane asked angry. He glared at Mitchie while she glared right back.

"Shut up. You don't know anything." Mitchie seethed. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to fight anymore she didn't want to talk to Shane or anyone. She wanted Megan to be okay.

Mitchie turned away from Shane before heading into Megan's room she didn't take one look at Shane as he came in after her and sat down across the room.

She watched her daughter sleep. Mitchie wanted nothing more for her baby to be happy and safe. She yawned before closing her eyes for a minute. Before Mitchie realized it she was waking up to the sunshine blind the white room.

"Mommy!" Megan shouted waving her hand before slapping it over her mouth. "Opps." She whispered as she giggled. "Hi Mommy." Megan whispered. "What are you doing?" Mitchie asked. The nurse told me to be quiet because I was a little noisy." Megan said giggling. Mitchie shook her head before noticing Shane was gone. "Where's Daddy?" she asked. "Daddy came last night?" Megan asked confused.

"Never mind. Your getting you cast soon I remember the doctor said since you stayed the night you can go first…. Why kind are you getting?" Mitchie asked.

"I want a rainbow one… Do you think I could get one?" Megan asked. "We could always asked." Mitchie shrugged before kissing her daughter's forehead. "I'll be right back. I need to call aunt Caitlyn really quick.

Megan nodded before going back to some tv show. Mitchie opened the door to be faced with Shane. "What are you doing here?" Mitchie asked glaring. "Same reason you are . To make sure my daughter is safe." Shane replied ignoring he for the most part. "You know for a parent you acting like a child. Are you sure you can take care of Megan?" Shane asked smirking. Mitchie didn't hold back this time and slapped him.

"Your such an ass..." Mitchie said glaring. She didn't enjoy slapping Shane but she was angry and he was angry. Shane stood shocked his girlfriend Mitchie violence solves nothing slapped him.

Doctor Ryans sighed before calling the two together in Megan's room. "Okay. Sweetie. We're going to be putting your arm in a cast…" He said smiling kindly at the girl. "I know. I can't wait. I can have everybody sign it then. My friend Billy had gotten a cast when he broke his arm and leg." Megan jabbered. "What kind would you like sweetie." The doctor laughed. "Could… could I get rainbow?" Megan asked. The doctor gave a smile. "Well… I don't think I can but maybe I can give you two colors what are your favorite?" he asked.

"Purple! And Red!" Megan said excitingly. The doctor nodded. "I think I can do that." He said winking as he reached for the cart he'd dragged up to do her cast in her room instead drag her and her family across the hospital. "Now it may hurt a little tell me and I'll stop for a few minutes."The doctor said. Megan nodded and he set to work rolling the plaster fabric on around her arm.

Mitchie smiled at Megan who was trying her best not to feel the pain. She winced ever now and then. Shane stood guiltily as he watch the cast being put on. "Poor baby." He murmured to himself.

After the cast had finished being assembled on Megan's arm the doctor smiled at her. "All done." He said. Megan admired the purple and red cast before throwing her good arm around the doctor's neck. "Thank you!" She said grinning widely as she pulled back. The doctor nodded as he patted her back before getting up. "She'll be good to go for the next three weeks. But… For the first couple of days it might hurt to use her right hand… so don't pressure her into using it a lot." The doctor said smiling.

Mitchie and Shane nodded. "Well there you go. She's ready to be released all you have to do is sign her out." The doctor said smiling.

Mitchie nodded before turning and following the doctor to the nurse's station so she'd be able to take Megan back to the tour bus or hotel.

Shane stayed behind. "Daddy…" Megan asked as she sat down in Shane's lap. "Yes?" Shane asked looking down. "What are you and Mommy fighting about?" she asked. "Grown up stuff." Shane said frowning.

"What kinda grown up stuff?" Megan asked. "Really big grown up stuff. Stuff you don't need to worry about okay?" Shane said unsure where the conversation was going but didn't want it to go in the wrong direction.

"Okay… I just don't wanna loose you or mommy…" She said shrugging. Shane nodded before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Trust me you'll never loose us." Shane said smiling. Megan grinned and wrapped her arm around Shane's neck. "I know." She whispered.

Mitchie came back a couple seconds later to find the two. What Mitchie thought would be a cute sight was but it made her angry again. She was angry at how fast Megan seemed to forgive Shane. She was angry that Shane seemed to alright now.

"We can go now." She said darkly before turning on her heel and walking towards the elevator. "What's wrong with mommy?" Megan asked looking up at Shane. "She's mad at me." Shane answered as he held her hand as they walked to the elevator.

"Oh." Megan said.

* * *

**2018 words in total with out including the authors note. I'm such a nerd. But I hope you enjoy the double update... maybe I'll get a triple... I'm so far behind in posting. =p There should be at least three more chapters of this one out before I finally get back on track and feel like updating when ever. anddd I thought I'd extend the fighting for a little bit longer. :) I'ma just add one more chapter... considering I'll need it. ;D **

**Reviewww?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nahhhhh. I changed my mind. This will be the last chapter for fighting... I didn't really like the way I wrote the 'fighting' but have already gotten ideas for the next couple of chapters. :p**

**I just noticed my steady decline in readers... Are you getting bored with it now?**** But I have 100 reviews and ohmygosh thank you... I legit screamed when I saw that. :D You've made me one happy camper...**

**BTW I kinda went out of my comfort zone towards the end in this chapter... You've totally gotta tell me how I did. =)**

**

* * *

**

As the week dragged by Mitchie and Shane's fight got more and more about who was more responsibly that how responsible they we're for Megan. The others were starting to get fed up with it. Finally Caitlyn worked up the nerve to get to them.

"I don't give a flipping crap who's better at what. You're tearing yourselves apart because of a stupid accident. GET THE HELL OVER IT." Caitlyn shouted as she forgot about Megan being present until afterwards.

"Megan Noel Gray If I ever here that word come from your mouth you will not be enjoying the taste of vinegar as you drink a little." Caitlyn said spinning around to face Megan who nodded quickly before hiding behind Nate and Theodore. "Yes Aunt Caitlyn." She whispered before she glanced back at the baby.

Mitchie stood shocked as Caitlyn suddenly took charge. "You two. Come with me now." Caitlyn said glaring as she turned on her heel and headed towards one of the rooms in the hotel suite. "Go in and don't come back out till you can be civil to each other or even better don't come out until you've forgiven each other and stop acting like such idiots." Caitlyn said shoving the two into the bedroom.

She turned around and dragged on of the heavy chairs to put under the doorknob. "Nate… If we ever end up like that… I give you my permission to slap me silly." She said as she walked back over to the couch were her husband and son and niece sat. "I'd never slap you Caity but okay." Nate said grinning as Caitlyn sat down on the other side of Nate.

Mitchie stood glaring at Shane before realizing she'd be stuck for a few hours considering how he just went and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. "What the hell are you doing?" Mitchie asked as she looked confused at him.

"Not dealing with my problems… This is normally what I did before I met you. Figured maybe if I block them out for a bit I'll figure out a way to resolve them." Shane shrugged before lifting his head. "What are you doing?" He asked as he noticed Mitchie had bee fidgeting with her shirt.

"Well… Either we are going to get pissed off and fight once you feel like you know how to resolve our problems or only one of us it coming out alive… I'm contemplating which one I rather not happen." Mitchie shrugged.

"Neither." Shane said frowning. He didn't want to fight anymore it felt like forever since he was able to kiss Mitchie or even talk to her without fighting with her. Mitchie nodded. "Neither. But we both know one of them will happen." Mitchie murmured before laying down next to Shane.

She stared at the ceiling. "How does this help you not deal with you problems?" She asked as she turned to look at Shane.

Shane sighed and turned at looked at Mitchie. "It helps me clear my head… Like right now. I'm staring at you and wanting nothing more for your forgiveness and to stop Megan from thinking we are going to tear her away from one of us…" Shane said as he placed a hand on her cheek.

Mitchie gaze softened. "Shane… I… How can I forgive you for something that would have never happened if you'd been paying attention?" Mitchie said softly. She wanted to stop she truly did.

"You forgive me Mitch. I learned my lesson. And right now I feel like a pretty big pile of shit for being shouted at for my mistakes. I feel even horrible that my baby is in a cast and won't be able to do the same things some six year olds might get to do." Shane gave a little speech hoping Mitchie would see he was tired of fighting.

"I don't know why I'm fighting with you anymore." Mitchie whispered before scooting closer. "I… I think it just reminds me we're not perfect…" She whispered.

"We were never perfect." Shane smiled sadly as he brushed hair from Mitchie's eyes. "I know." She whispered before leaning forward.

She never realized how much she missed being with Shane until now. "I'm so sorry baby." She whispered again as Shane leaned in at the same time.

Their lips met in a very small but emotional kiss. "I'm so sorry." Mitchie said quietly as she pulled away.

She felt tears forming and she kept trying to blink them back. "Shhh. Baby. You can cry." Shane said pulling her into him. He felt her head burry into his chest. "I'm so sorry." Her muffled sob came out as she let her tears go.

Shane held tightly as she cried. He stroked her hair. "Shhh." He whispered before she looked up. "I…" She started before out of nowhere she kissed him. She kissed him like she never kissed him before. It was aggressive and filled with unknown tension they hadn't realized built up.

Mitchie pulled herself over top of Shane and quickly set to work unbuttoning his shirt. "Mitchie." Shane said pulling away breathlessly. "Stop." He said putting his hands over her. "Damn it Shane. Let go." Mitchie said pouting slightly.

"What is going on with you?" Shane murmured as he looked up at Mitchie in wonder. "This is something we need Shane. How long has it been since we've actually talked or actually did something risky? Almost seven years ago. Shane. Seven years. Just this once please?" Mitchie begged.

Shane had never seen Mitchie so vulnerable before nodded slowly before moving his hands away. Mitchie quickly picked back up and unbuttoning Shane's shirt. She gasped as Shane's hands ran down her back and over her shoulders.

"Shane… Please…"

* * *

**I kept it teen rated. ;) What do you think is gonna happen hmmmm?**

**BLAHHHH! This chapter is actually shortest chapter I've written for this story... =/**


	25. Chapter 25

**-sigh-93 to 51 readers... You guys must really be starting to get bored... :( I'm sorry. **

**Okay... Enough depressingyness... Yes I just made up a word to fit with what I'm attempting to say... XD**

**And I noticed in the first chapter Megan is five turning six but in the middle she's six turning seven. XD I just wanna say. After I finish this story I'ma go through and fix all the typos and ect. :)**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie snuggled closer to the warmth she was surrounded by. It felt nice to be in such a warm place. Suddenly everything from last night came to her mind and she flew up. "OHMYGOSH!" She shouted.

Shane almost had a heart attack as he was startled awake. "Are you alright?" He asked after he managed to calm himself down. "We… You… I… OH!" Mitchie muttered.

"Mitchie?" Shane asked looking confused before turning the light on in the room. "Oh…" He murmured as he looked around. He snickered at the fact half their clothes never really made it to the floor. His shirt was attached to one of the fan blades as it spun on low.

Mitchie's bra had somehow landed perfectly on the doorknob. "I think we got a little carried away?" He murmured before looking at Mitchie who was wide eyed and red faced. "Shane… I… I… I didn't mean for it to get that far…" She said ashamed he would be mad at her.

Shane sat up and stared at her. "Are you saying you didn't like it?" He whispered. "No… I loved it Shane… I… I just didn't mean for us to do that so soon… I kinda just lost my mind last night and went with what my heart told me…" She whispered almost inaudibly to Shane. He laughed before pulling her to him.

"Tell your heart thank you. I think we both needed that." He said kissing her hair. Mitchie gapped. "But… But… But how are you not mad at me?" She asked startled by his response. "Baby. It's been seven years. We needed that. We needed to feel that connected again. I think that's why I ran. I was scared that you were going to break up with me." Shane said as he buried his head in her hair. "But we ended up breaking up over a stupid fight…" He whispered.

"You're my first and my only…" Mitchie murmured as she snuggled back into Shane. "You're my first and only as well." Shane said softly before pulling her face up towards his. "You'll always be my only." He said softly before kissing her.

There was a sudden need in that kiss. To them everything melted away and it was just them. They were gone again.

"Aunt Caity… Is mommy and daddy alright? They've been making funny noises…" Megan asked curiously as her parent's 'noises' got louder and quieter. "They are just fine Megan. They are just sorting things out." Caitlyn said smiling as she saw Nate smirking from behind the little girl. "I see… Well. Are they going to be done soon?" Megan asked as she looked at the clock as she guessed the time. "I mean they already spent all night in there how much longer can they go without needing to eat or go potty?" Megan asked curiously.

"Oh sweetie don't worry about it. Come with me. We'll go get some breakfast and I promise when we get back Mommy and Daddy will be out here."Caitlyn smiled before looking at Nate.

"YAY!" Megan shouted. "Go get your shoes. I put them next to my suitcase in my room. Cause I knew your mommy and daddy would take forever to make up." Caitlyn smiled. "Caitlyn?" Nate asked curiously as she headed for the door with a chair in front of it. "YO! LOVE BIRDS!" Caitlyn shouted. Nate looked alarmed as he glanced down at his son in his arms only to feel relief to notice the sleeping baby hadn't been disturbed. "Finish up and get cleaned up. Megan and I are going for breakfast. I promised you guys would be out here." Caitlyn said. Mitchie managed to squeak an "Kay Caity." Out before Shane captured her lips in a long passionate kiss.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes before heading back over to Nate. "How's my baby boy?" She asked as she draped her arms over Nate's neck and glanced down at their son. "Sleeping still." Nate said as he turned his head to Caitlyn's. "Really?" Caitlyn said smiling at him before giving a couple kisses. "Really." Nate said laughing before watching Megan hop out of the couple's bedroom with one shoe on. "Megan what happened to your other shoe?" Nate asked looking amused.

He'd seen this happen before only Shane was hopping around looking for a shoe. Not Megan. He smiled at the memory. "I have it in my hand and I don't want Aunt Caity to leave without me." Megan said smiled as she put the other shoe on "I wouldn't leave you silly." Caitlyn said ruffling her hair.

"I know. Come on! I wanna get food! Do you think we should get some for Mommy and Daddy?" Megan asked as she pulled on Caitlyn's arm. Caitlyn laughed before kissing Nate good bye as she was dragged out of the hotel room.

Mitchie yawned before snuggling into Shane again. "I love you…" She said as she caught her breath. "As I love you." Shane murmured.

"Now what happens if I get pregnant again cause of your needs?" Mitchie asked half serious half joking.

"Well. You'll stay. I'll support you and Megan and the baby. We can get married…" Shane said shrugging as he looked down at Mitchie. "Honest?" She whispered teary eyed. "Honest. Baby. I love you and I am not running away this time." Shane said smiling as he kissed her forehead. "Now come on… We should find out clothes?" He smirked as he eyed the pair of panties hanging off the lamp. "Don't get any ideas." Mitchie said as she snatched them before he could.

"Damn…" Shane murmured before laughing at her as she quickly attempted to hide under the blanket. "Babe. You know I've seen it all before right?" He asked smirking before getting up and going after his boxers which somehow landed on the entertainment unit but behind the tv.

"Are you clothed again?" Caitlyn asked as she banged on the door while glancing behind her to make sure Megan was still in her room changing shirts. "Yes Cait. We are dressed… Yeash…" Shane said rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry but you guys were a little loud." Caitlyn shrugged as she opened the door.

She sighed as Shane was right. They were wearing clothes. "Did you not believe me?" Shane asked as he noticed Caitlyn seem to look relieved. "Uh… Well… Yeah?"

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Be honest. I like honest thoughts. ;p**

**Revieww.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay. I promised last night for an update but I got distracted and then I just liked fail... =/**

**And I got up like not even an hour ago...  
**

**

* * *

**

"You never believe me now don't you…" Shane said smirking as Caitlyn opened her mouth to protest but shut it. She glared at him. "After telling me Nate died right before our wedding made me stop believing anything you say… Unless Mitchie confirms it…" Caitlyn said as she turned away. "You told her Nate died?" Mitchie said loudly.

Shane looked at Mitchie sheepishly. "He told me to." He mumbled. "Mmhmm. Sure he did." Mitchie said rolling her eyes before lacing her fingers with his. Shane smiled at her before bringing her hand to his lips. He pressed a soft kiss to it before dropping their hands. "I love you." He murmured to her.

"Mommy!" Megan shouted as she waved her good arm to her mother. Mitchie giggled as Shane looked dejected. Mitchie squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

Megan ran straight into Shane's side and hugged him the best she could."Hi Daddy." Megan's muffled voice came from the top of his jeans.

Shane smiled brightly at Mitchie before lifting Megan up. "Whoa… I think that cast made you twenty pound heavier." He said grinning at Megan.

"Daddy!" Megan shouted while giggling. "We got you guy's breakfast. Aunt Caitlyn said you'd take forever making up." Megan said grinning as the three made it to the living room area of the suite.

Nate slightly choked on his breakfast as he heard what Megan had said and started to laugh. Caitlyn smirked at Shane before taking another bite of the fruit she had helped herself to.

"She did now did she?" Shane said as he glanced at Mitchie who was glaring at Caitlyn and very red. Megan nodded. But she wouldn't tell me what you were doing…" Megan said shrugging.

Shane smirked before squeezing Mitchie's hand. He laughed before putting Megan down. "I see." Shane murmured.

Caitlyn glanced cautiously at Mitchie as she held up a paper plate up filled with pancakes. Mitchie stared for a second before taking it. But she didn't keep it she shoved it into Shane's hands and took off after Caitlyn who knew that look and screamed before running. Megan took a seat next to Nate and watch the two. "Are they alright?" she whispered to him while Shane took Caitlyn's spot from across Nate.

Nate sighed before nodding. "They are. They did this a lot before you were born." Nate smiled. Shane and Nate ignored most of the girls cries as Mitchie continued to chase Caitlyn. Megan however watched and would tug every now and then on Shane's shirt.

Finally Mitchie had cornered Caitlyn and Shane held out a plate of pancakes for Mitchie.

Caitlyn knew the trick very well. She braced herself for pancakes in the face. She squeezed her eyes shut to keep from getting any in her eyes. Mitchie just smirked before backing away quietly and sitting down. Nate shook his head as he watched his wife cringe a little more. He sighed before getting up and walking over quietly. He smiled before glancing back at Mitchie and rolled his eyes at her.

Mitchie nodded wildly as Nate crept closer. "Well... Are you going to pancake me or what?" Caitlyn mumbled out. "I am." Mitchie said laughing as she snagged Caitlyn's plate. She looked at Megan and winked. "Watch this." Mitchie said before taking the plate and hiding it in her lap.

"Well get it over with already." Caitlyn said not bothering to open her eyes to see the supposed pancakes that would be flying into her face any second. Mitchie nodded then at Nate who leaned over and pressed a kiss to Caitlyn's lips. "Hey!" She managed to get out before loosing herself in the kiss.

Shane shook his head. "You two are very immature." He said as he watched Caitlyn and Nate make out. "Ew... what are they doing?" Megan said looking at them grossed out.

"Lovebirds!" Mitchie sang out. "You have children present. Display your affection differently."Mitchie continued to sing out. Nate pulled away rolling his eyes at Mitchie but understood that now wasn't the time or place to be all super mushy with Caitlyn.

Caitlyn smiled stupidly before she headed back to the table. She glared at Shane for taking her seat but sat down in Nate's old seat. "Sure you can have my seat." Nate shrugged as he talked somewhat to himself. "Oh hush. Your done anyways. Besides go check on Theodore. Pretty please?" Caitlyn said smiling at him. He sighed and nodded before kissing her hair and heading into their room to check on the baby.

"HEY!" Caitlyn said startled when she went looking for her pancakes she was positive she had a stack of them still and she knew Shane wouldn't eat them she still had some strange cravings the one she had right now wouldn't taste good to anyone but her for the moment.

Shane shook his head and smiled. "Hi." Mitchie replied laughing as she pulled the plate from under the table. "Your mean person Mitchie." Caitlyn said pouting. "Awee. Poor Caity." Mitchie said making a frowny face.

"Why is Mommy and Aunt Caity acting so silly?" Megan whispered as she got down from her chair and snuck over to Shane. "Because they are crazy. Mommy and Aunt Caity are the best of friends and for a while Aunt Caity lived with Mommy but moved out when she and Nate were going to get together as a couple." Shane explained.

Megan nodded before looking at her mother and then Caitlyn and then back to Mitchie. "You are all crazy people." She said out loud and smiled at them when they looked at her.

Caitlyn giggled before ruffling the girl's hair. "We know." She said laughing. "Mitchie! Do you remember that time at Camp?" Caitlyn said suddenly.

"Where Nellie?"

"Mmmhmm."

"And Brown let us?"

"That's the one." Caitlyn laughed. Mitchie giggled before raising her hand for a high-five. "That was epic." She nodded. Shane looked at them slightly confused. "What did you do to this Nellie girl and why did Uncle Brown let you?" he asked.

The girls broke out into a fit of giggles. "It was the year you guys couldn't make it there was this girl. She was like Tess all over again cept Tess was far less insane." Caitlyn started. "Nellie, the girl we pranked really bad was such a... B-word to everyone she acted like she owned the place. She kept trying to order everyone around." Caitlyn continued.

"She was really annoying."Mitchie murmured. "Anyways we came up with this mean prank to pull on her cause well she'd been such a jerk to everyone even Brown... She'd be like 'I'm the most prettiest girl in the world and when Shane comes for Final Jam he'll see how pretty I am and dump that loser the cook brought.' and of course I was all like oh no you didn't." Caitlyn said frowning.

Mitchie shook her head. "It was rather hilarious watching cause she kept trying to run around in like four inch heels... But we did the whole bucket on the door and it fall on her when she opens it to the down feathers sprinking over top of her head and looking like a duck for a little while cause the bathrooms were 'broken'." Mitchie smiled. "OH! Then with a little help from Brown we managed to drag her like five ton trunk out of her cabin and put it in the middle of the camp with everything but a like the crappest clothes she had." Caitlyn giggled.

"I never thought of you two being that mean... Or Uncle Brown helping you in that..." Shane murmured before he pulled Megan into his lap after he realized she'd been standing at his side for the past twenty minutes. "I know. It was funny. But we felt bad afterward and Tess was all like. Listen Nellie... You don't run the place. Shane won't break up with Mitchie and you aren't the favorite around here." Mitchie smiled. "She was all defensive over it two. She was like look. No one and I mean no one comes in and messes with MY girls or I'll like rip your you know whats off." Caitlyn giggled.

Mitchie nodded. "She's amazing. Do you still talk to her? I feel really bad for just like abandoning everyone after yeah..." Mitchie said looking away. "Please. Like I wouldn't be. She freaking called twenty seven times after she found out I had Theodore. Cept she chose to call at like three in the morning our time while she was with her mom in Paris..." Caitlyn said frowning.

Mitchie giggled. "I see." She said before reaching for Shane's hand. "So whats the plan for today?" she asked.

"Do nothing... Hang around... Maybe go to the mall... Why?" Shane asked. "Just wondering." Mitchie smiled before reaching over and fixing Megan's hair.

"Mommy." Megan said pushing her mothers hands away. "Megan." Mitchie said in the same tone. Megan giggled at Mitchie's silliness.

Shane shook his head before kissing the top of Megan's and glancing at Caitlyn with an eye roll.

* * *

**xD The pancake thing has happened to me before... I'm known as PancakeFace at a Denny's now. My cousin smashed my face into like five pancakes and it actually hurt... I had pancake in my eyes for like the rest of the day and I smelled like pancakes two. XD**

**Okay... I'm rambling. So Like I said I promised last night but then got distracted and was livechatting and then it was like 4 in the morning when I got off and yeah... Then I promised a chapter before noon my time and obviously it's now almost 12:30... I feel really bad for not sticking to what I planned on doing. and today... I planned on getting at least another chapter or two done but then my parents were all like Oh by the way we are all going out as a family and doing family things... Which means no updates until like 12 tonight maybe even tomorrow morning. DX I had planned the day of staying home all day...**

**I ish sowwies for such a late updateee. D=**

**But could you kindly Revieww?**

**OH! I love you guys! The last chapter got the highest amount of reviews in the whole story anddd! Over 130 hits. I feel a bit better now. :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**I was planning on updating earlier but... I kinda got distracted and then finished writing just now... This will be the last update until maybe Tuesday or early Wednesday afternoon... I'll be away on holiday for a a couple of days and won't have access to a computer so I can write. =\**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie sighed as she rested her head against Shane's shoulder. "How much longer?" She said wearily. Shane smiled softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Ten more minutes maybe." He said as he swung their hands back and forth while they watched the paparazzi and teenaged girls starting to take notice of the famous band and their family. ".GOSH!" A girl screamed before she pointed towards Shane and Mitchie. "IT'S SHANE GRAY!" She shouted before running forward and pushing Mitchie out of the way as she latched onto Shane.

Mitchie fell backwards and onto her backside. "Ow." She cried out before got stepped on by a few other girls who went after Shane. She whimpered in pain as she felt the pain started.

"Mitchie!" Nate called as he spotted Mitchie sitting on the floor almost getting trampled. "Help." She shouted over the sea of voices. Suddenly a loud whistle was heard and everyone turned towards the person who had whistled.

They all turned and stared at an anger looking Jason who was making his way into the crowd and had stopped by Mitchie's side. "Who pushed her down?" He asked in a serious tone. People looked a little shocked that the normally goofball was rather serious.

Shane pushed the girls who were attaching themselves to him off and made his way to Mitchie. He reached down and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sorry." He whispered into her ear as he noticed how unsteady she was on her feet.

Mitchie shrugged before reaching out and putting a hand on Jason's arm. "I'm fine Jase." She said giving him a weak smile. Jason shook his head.

"No. Whoever pushed you down shouldn't have to begin with. It was wrong of them. They just greedily want to be noticed by Shane." Jason said as he looked around sending a small glare at the people who were attempting to move closer.

Shane smiled as he kissed Mitchie's forehead. "Let him be. If you let him do this now he won't rant for the next three days." He whispered as Jason seemed to have calmed down some. "Guys. We have gotta go." Nate said as he had one arm around Caitlyn who was carrying Theodore in a car seat and had his other sheltering Megan into his side to keep the flashes from the cameras from blinding her. "Yeah we know." Jason sighed before looking at Mitchie again worried. "I'm fine I promise... I'll be a little sore and bruised but perfectly fine." She said.

Jason nodded before heading over to Nate. Mitchie held onto Shane as they started to walk forward. Shane shook his head before pulling Mitchie up bridal style into his arms. "It will take up twenty minutes to get back to the limo… Surely you'll be tired and your legs will be killing you after getting trampled like that…" He said kissing her cheek.

Mitchie smiled before resting her head against Shane's shoulder again as they walked towards the doors of the mall. Shane sighed as he felt Mitchie's arms wrap around his neck and tug softly at the hairs on his neck.

"I'm going to drop you if you keep doing that." He murmured as he got outside. "You wouldn't drop me even if you wanted to you couldn't." Mitchie whispered as she nipped at his ear. He groaned. "Mitch. We promised no more." He groaned as he glanced at paparazzi taking pictures and shoving microphones close to them. He sighed as he ignored them and felt Mitchie's head burry into his shoulder. "I really don't wanna go blind…" she murmured as she smiled into his shirt.

Megan was the first to climb into the car before Caitlyn could get in someone made a mean comment towards Shane and Mitchie. Caitlyn didn't like it. "Maybe it was an accident." She snapped before putting the car seat in the car then got in her side of the seats. Shane heard Caitlyn snap and smirked. "I love how Caitlyn is defending us without even looking up." He murmured into Mitchie's hair as he leaned forward a little as he placed Mitchie in the car.

Nate rolled his eyes at Shane's mushy side before getting in himself then Jason then lastly Shane. Megan quickly crawled over to Mitchie and snuggled into her. "Are you okay Mommy?" Megan whispered as she looked up at her mother.

Mitchie smiled and hugged her daughter. "Yes sweetie. I'm fine." She said as she leant down and kissed the top of Megan's head. Megan stayed snuggled into her mother's side and sighed. "I'm sorry those people were mean and pushed you away."She said before looking up at her mother.

Shane looked at the two before staring out the window. He felt bad that Mitchie got pushed down. This never would have happened if he hadn't been in the picture. But then he would have never known he had an adorable six year old daughter who he couldn't live without now. He groaned quietly as he thought about his options. He wasn't going to break Mitchie's heart again. He couldn't. Not after getting her back.

Nate caught his eye and gave him a confused look. Shane nodded towards Mitchie and mouthed 'It's my fault' to Nate. Nate frowned and mouthed back 'no its not.' He sighed before pulling Caitlyn to him as she held the car seat in her arms. She squeaked at Nate's sudden affection but welcomed it. Ever since they had Theodore he was just a little distant now.

Jason sighed before scooting closer to Mitchie. "I'm sorry. Mitchie." He whispered before hugging her and Megan. Shane looked a little jealous at him but Jason brushed it off. He wanted Mitchie to feel better to he was just scared of touching her again.

Megan crawled over her mother and next to Jason and asked if they could play a game on his phone. "Puh-leaseeeeee." Megan asked when Jason looked a little apprehensive at Megan. "I… uh… guess… uh…" Jason said before pulling out his phone.

Shane leaned forward so his elbows rested on his knees. Mitchie eyed him smiling softly before wiggling her way over to him. Caitlyn giggled quietly as she noticed Mitchie's movements. Shane was oblivious to it and stared at his feet. He jumped when he felt Mitchie's hand run down his back. "Chill. I'm fine. No broken bones. No hurt feelings." Mitchie said as he kissed his cheek when he flopped back against the seat. "NO!" Megan whisper-yelled. She frowned at Jason before taking his phone from his hands. "Watch." She said as she turned the phone in several directions and somehow got the game to ding that she was the winner.

Mitchie giggled as she watched Jason stare confused at the little girl before taking the phone back. He looked so lost as he attempted the game again. Mitchie turned attention back to Shane but he had closed his eyes and seemed to be sleeping. "I love you." She whispered against him as she laid her head against his chest and shut her eyes as well.

* * *

**OH! by the way. I just remembered a anonymous review named Mary said she loved the chapter but hated the fact Shane and Mitchie had sex again but just clearing it up cause I didn't really explain it well but that was a one time deal thing. Next time is much later and much farther away. :)**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Dah... Sorry sorry... It's actually Thursday morning... I didn't mean to wait this long... I got stuck in math homework and trying to write while understanding linear inequalities is just well a pain in the but. Normally I don't ramble... Okay thats a lie I do ramble... And I tend to ramble for no reason...**

**LIKE NOW! I'm rambling. XD So now I'll shut up and let you read cause you didn't click to read me ramble... Crap... I'm rambling again...  
**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie snuggled closer to Shane as the group went back towards the hotel. She felt tired suddenly. Shane opened his eyes as he felt Mitchie's arm wrap itself around his middle. He smiled as pressed a kiss to her hair. Caitlyn smiled at Shane when he looked back up. "What?" he said looking back confused.

Caitlyn shook her head smiling as she turned back to Nate who was telling her about what Theodore had been doing the couple of hours she had been with just Mitchie and Megan. She giggled as Nate continued on like she had been paying attention the whole time.

Shane sighed as he pulled his arm over Mitchie and stared out the window and watched the scenery change. He didn't really wanna move from this position he was comfortable and he was with the woman he was deeply in love with.

"No Jason you're still doing it wrong." Megan said frustrated as she took the phone from the poor man again. "Watch." She said as she turned the phone slowly. Jason sat confused on how the girl could be a simple racing game in a matter of seconds but it took him at least five to get past making a car.

"Megan… why not play something else. I'm sure Jace has a bunch of other games." Shane murmured as he turned his head and watched amused as the little girl sat frustrated in Jason's lap.

Megan looked at Shane before up at Jason then smiled widely. "Change games please!" She said shoving the phone into Jason's hands.

Jason sent Shane a look of gratitude as he quickly changed to a much easier game. "Tic tac toe?" Megan said a little disappointed. "I bet I can beat you." Jason whispered as if he was trying to keep it secret from the rest of the occupant of the limo.

"Bring it." Megan said suddenly smiling widely. It wasn't hard to realize Megan did get a little competitive in games. Mitchie sighed as she peaked up from one eye at Shane to notice he was smiling down at her. "Hi." She whispered as she moved her head so she was more comfortable. "Hey." Shane murmured.

"I missed doing this when we weren't together…" Mitchie said sighing again as she sat up a little and stretched. "Are we almost back?" She asked as she looked around the limo. "Twenty more minutes why?" Nate asked pausing his conversation with Caitlyn to answer Mitchie. "I wanted to go check out the hotel pool… It's been a while since Megan or I have been to a pool and I know she'd love it." Mitchie shrugged.

Nate nodded. "That sounds like a nice idea… A little time by the pool wouldn't kill anyone…" He said thinking about it before his eyes widened and looked at Shane. He nodded. "They'd find out one way or another." Shane said before looking over at Mitchie with a smirk as he rested his hand against her tattooed shoulder.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "You don't have to go. You know." She said smiling. Caitlyn looked confused at her husband before she looked at Shane. "Find out what?" She asked curious. "Nothing… It's nothing big…" Shane said shrugging.

"Mitchieeee. Do you know what they are talking about?" Caitlyn said pouting at Mitchie. "Not gonna work Cait. It didn't work in high school what makes you think it will work now?" Mitchie laughed. "And no I've got no clue." She said shrugging. She was guessing they we're talking about Shane's tattoo but she wasn't sure.

Nate looked surprised at Mitchie before looking at Shane confused. "Yeash. I know that Nate it's kinda hard to miss we share the bed." Mitchie said rolling her eyes. Caitlyn's eyes widened at this before staring at her husband. "Oh. My. Gosh. EWWWW!" Caitlyn screeched as she only guessed what they were talking about.

"Cait!" Nate said startled as he stared at the car seat. Theodore woke up but didn't start to fuss or cry. He seemed just confused. Mitchie and Shane started to laugh as Caitlyn closed her eyes and shook her head. "Get mental pictures out of my head…" She murmured.

Mitchie giggled harder as she heard what Caitlyn said. "Mommy? What's wrong with Aunt Caitlyn?" Megan asked as she and Jason had stopped playing their game of tic tac toe. "Nothing's wrong… She is just thinking something she shouldn't be thinking." Mitchie smiled.

"So wait… Nate didn't see Shane's…" Caitlyn trailed off. Nate stared at her. "Caitlyn… He's like my brother… That's rather sick…" Nate said shaking his hand while smiling slightly

Shane blinked before letting out a few chuckles. "Yeash Caitlyn. You make some interesting car ride conversations. No Nate hasn't seen that." He said rolling his eyes. Mitchie couldn't stop giggling.

"You. Are. So. Crazy." Mitchie giggled out. She smiled widely at Shane before calming down. Shane smiled back. "Hey…" Nate said as he noticed them pulling up. "That was quicker than I thought…" He murmured. "Silly time flies when we have fun." Mitchie said as she gripped Shane's hand. "Megan." Mitchie said reaching out with her other hand.

Megan looked over at her mother then back at Jason. "We'll play more once we get inside." He said smiling. He had lost twice to her. Tied three times and beat her once. "Okay Jason." Megan smiled before grabbing Mitchie's hand.

The paparazzi was swarming outside as the group got out. Jason first and then Shane, Mitchie, and Megan. Then lastly Caitlyn and the car seat with Theodore and then Nate.

Shane stopped a couple times to sign a autograph or two but continued on his way ignoring the questions people were shouting as they made it to the doors.

Once inside the hotel's lobby Megan let go of Mitchie's hand and danced her way back to Jason. She grabbed onto one of his fingers and rapped her hand around it. "Come on Jason!" She said grinning as she pulled his hand towards the elevators. "Megan." Mitchie said shaking her head as she laughed. "Yes mommy?" Megan said suddenly as she stared wide eyed at her mother. "We were going to see what the pool looked like. Don't you think Jason might wanna see the pool two?" Mitchie smiled.

Megan looked at Jason who was looking past Mitchie and to the sign that had said pool. Megan frowned before nodding. "I guess so. But I can't swim… My arm!" Megan said as she looked down. "That doesn't mean you can't sit down at the pool." Mitchie said.

"But mommy I can't get wet." Megan said looking up at her mother sadly. "Oh baby girl. I'm sure we can find a way." Mitchie said smiling.

* * *

**Maybe an update tomorrow or early Friday morning but after that no more again until at least Monday... I'll be gone all weekend... on a surprised camping trip I didn't know about till today... -.-**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	29. Chapter 29

**I = lame. **

**I haven't updated since like two weeks ago. I'm sorry. I got caught up in so much stuff. My two weeks were really busy... My sister had show practice for our ice show later this month... and I have practice on Thursdays... Tuesday I was busy with school and I was out of town for halloween... X.X Today I managed to finally sit down and write... :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie called the Hospital to talk to Doctor Ryans. "Hello?" Mitchie asked slowly. "Yes Hello?" The man said from the other side of the phone. "Hi! I'm Mitchie Torres. My daughter was recently released but was put in a arm cast… We kinda have a question I'm pretty positive I know the answer two but wanted to confirmed." Mitchie said as she looked over at Shane and Megan who were sitting out on one the lounge chairs by the pool.

"Well alright what's the question." The doctor asked. "Well. We had just thought about this but is Megan able to go swimming at all?" Mitchie asked. "I have a pretty good guess of what you're going to say but I wanna make sure." She added.

There was a pause. "Hello?" She said quietly. "Ah sorry. I had to really quick look over a file for someone. But it's not ideal to get a cast wet. She can sit out by the pool and kick her legs and such but it wouldn't be wise to get her arm wet. The cast might shrink a little and make her uncomfortable." The doctor said before grunting to someone far away from the phone.

"But I can say she can get it off in another week or so. Her arm will be rather dry and kinda scaly but don't worry. Just soak her arm in some warm water and use moisturizers to soften the skin back up." He said Mitchie was positive she could hear the smile in his voice. "Thank you sir. Thank you so much." Mitchie said before bidding the Doctor good bye and hanging up.

Mitchie smiled at Shane before heading over. "Sweetie you we're right. You can't get your arm wet. But. You do get you cast off in a week." Mitchie said giving Megan a week smile. Megan nodded. "It's okay mommy. I didn't wanna swim today anyways. Can I sit here and play with my game?" Megan asked holding up a older hand-held gaming system.

Mitchie looked heart-broken. "Oh baby girl. If you did wanna go swimming I promise I won't go swimming until you can." Mitchie said. Megan shook her head. "Don't worry about me mommy. I didn't wanna swim anyways… I'm still scared remember?" Megan said looking back at Mitchie with her brown eyes showing fear.

"I know baby. I just remembered. I just wanna know if you're okay with us going swimming okay." Mitchie said. Megan nodded. "I don't wanna swim." She said giving her mother a short glare cause she was tired of Mitchie asking.

"Mitch. I think she doesn't care." Shane butted in shaking his head in amusement. "I just wanted to make sure…" Mitchie mumbled. "Babe. If she wanted to I'm sure she'd say something. Look she's already absorbed into that game." Shane said smirking at Mitchie now.

Shane was right Megan didn't really care what the others were doing as they raced past her. Jason being the big little kid he was ran and jumped into the pool laughed like an maniac as he came up didn't faze her.

Mitchie bit her lip before nodding. She pulled the tee-shirt over her head as slowly made it into the water. She almost let out a shriek as she found out it was cooler that she would have liked it to be.

Shane laughed as he watched Mitchie shiver. "Aren't you getting in?" Mitchie asked as she walked over to him. "In a minute or so… I'm waiting for Cait to pass Theodore to Nate so she would drop him…" Shane nodded at the just now arriving family.

Nate was dressed in a pair of comfortable looking shorts and a plain white tee-shirt. He didn't wanna go swimming and offered to watch and play with Megan if she was to get bored. He also offered to watch Theodore while his wife enjoyed the water.

Caitlyn greeted Mitchie with a splash as she joined the only other female in the pool. They laughed at Jason's attempt to flip underwater. He was such a little kid at heart. It was so adorable to them.

Shane took that opportunity to shed his shirt that covered the ink and sneak up on Mitchie. At first Caitlyn didn't notice anything different about either gender. But about ten minutes later she let out a loud shriek. "WHAT IS THAT?" She shouted glaring at Shane who looked at her sheepishly.

"A tattoo?" He offered. "Where'd you get it?" Caitlyn asked. "Uhh… I don't remember. Some hole-in-the-wall tattoo parlor like three years ago…" Shane shrugged. "Three years ago?" Caitlyn said glaring now at Shane before shifting her glare to Nate.

"That's what you were talking about in the limo." She accused Nate. He nodded. "You lied." She simply said. "No. You never asked and Shane swore me into never telling unless I absolutely had to tell someone like doctors." Nate explained. He felt pained that Caitlyn though he lied to her.

"Whatever." Caitlyn said turning away from him. She eyed the ink for a few more minutes before shaking her head. "At least its music related…" she muttered. Shane grinned before splashing her. "At least you didn't stab me." He said laughing.

Caitlyn blushed and Nate looked confused at him. "She once told me she hated guys with tattoos. She said if I ever got on she'd stab me…" Shane said. Nate looked still confused at him. "We were stuck in a elevator for almost two hours what else were we to do?" Shane said rolling his eyes.

"Mitchie has one two!" Jason said out of nowhere. "JASON!" Mitchie shouted before proceeding to dunk him. She blushed before glancing at Nate then Caitlyn then to Shane who stood smirking with his arms across his chest.

"You… what?" Nate said confused. "I know you have one but you never showed me missy. Now SHOW US!" Caitlyn said splashing Mitchie in the face. Mitchie spluttered for a moment before glaring at Caitlyn.

She turned around and lifted her wet hair up now. Megan smiled. "I love mommy's tattoo." She said looking up. Mitchie glanced back. "Good you're not ever getting one." She said. Caitlyn came closer to look.

"Voice inside my head the reason that I'm singing?" She said reading looking confused. She recognized the words. But were from? Shane hummed a little and Mitchie smiled at him. "I need to find you. I gotta find you." Mitchie whispered.

"YOU HAVE GOTTA FIND YOU ON YOUR SHOULDER?" Caitlyn screeched.

* * *

**Not the greatest chapter but it will due. :)**

**Anyways thoughts?  
**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ahh... Took a break from studying and decided to write... Luckily I manged to write all of this. :) and guess what... I'm one away from 18,000 hits... Well not anymore your reading the chapter! Haha. But earlier this morning when I check I was surprised to see 17,999 hits last time I checked I was still maybe six hundred hits away. But either way Thank you for my 18,000 hits. :D You've made me a happy camper.**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie laughed before nodding. "You act so shocked Caity." She said before splashing her friend. Caitlyn screeched and pounced on Mitchie cause both girls to go underwater. At first Nate and Shane were worried when they didn't come up for air.

"You idiot!" Mitchie gasped as she and Caitlyn came up finally. "What were you trying to do drown me?" She asked as she continued to gasp. Caitlyn grinned at her.

"Oh come on. Like I haven't done that before to you." She said smiling cheekily. Mitchie giggled a little before splashing Caitlyn again. "Don't do that again…" Mitchie said as she swam towards Shane. The two had wrestled a little underwater and had ended up a closer to the deep end than they would have liked.

When Mitchie reached Shane she instantly pulled herself to him by grasping his hands. "Mitch!" Shane said almost losing his balance. Mitchie giggled as she stood up from her spot. Shane had opted to stay in the shallow end and keep close in case Nate need some help.

Wrapping her arms around him she leaned up and pecked his cheek. "Hi." She said before glancing at Caitlyn who was making slow movements towards them.

Shane wasn't sure if he was getting pulled into their game or being used as shield or what but he easily wrapped a arm around Mitchie's waist. "Hey." He said smirking as noticed Caitlyn glared at him before turning away and pouncing onto Jason.

Jason's girly shriek caused Nate and Shane to chuckle. Mitchie shook her head before pulling Shane farther away from the edge. "Come on. Have a little fun." She said laughing.

"Mitch." He said as Mitchie tugged on his arm. "Please. For me?" She said smiling coyly. Shane groaned before pouncing onto Mitchie sending her back underwater this time Shane managed to make a recovery quicker and pulled her up. "You. Suck." Mitchie said shivering as she came back up.

Shane laughed before pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" He said tightening his hold as he tried to warm her again. Mitchie stayed quiet for a couple of minutes. Shane started to panic. "Mitch?"

She laughed before pushing herself up enough to kiss him. He smiled slightly. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He asked resting his forehead on hers. "Only if you kiss me again." Mitchie whispered smiling as she felt Shane's lips on hers.

She laughed as she heard Caitlyn squeal and Jason's loud 'AHA!' when Mitchie turned around to see what was happening she almost lost it. "Oh gosh." She murmured as she laughed hard. Caitlyn had been tossed of Jason's shoulder and her now semi dry curls were dragging in the water.

Nate sat amused as he listened to the cries for help to him and Shane. "Jase." He called after a couple minutes. He nodded his head and Jason grinned before bringing Caitlyn out of the pool and over by Nate and Theodore.

"Put me down you big airhead!" Caitlyn screeched. She didn't expect to be set down right away she also didn't realize how close she was to her son or her best friend's daughter. "Aunt Caity… You're going to wake Theodore." Megan called from her seat a few seats away.

Mitchie giggled as she and Shane also followed the others out. Mitchie shivered again as she got out. Clearly cold and ready to go back upstairs she quickly aimed for the large rack of towels that was out for the guest to use.

"Cold!" She shouted as she ran back to Shane with a towel for him. "You're acting like you've never been in the cold before." He laughed before wrapping around himself. "Yeah well…" Mitchie started before stopping as she knew he was right.

Nate shook his head before getting up and nudging Megan. "We are going upstairs. Come on." He said. Nate easily dodged his wife's attempts to get him a little wet as they made their way to the elevators.

By that time Mitchie had warmed up a little and was now trying to get Caitlyn back for throw her towel at Mitchie. "Meanie!" Mitchie said pouting as Caitlyn hid behind Shane.

Shane smirked before easily turning and grabbing Caitlyn's wrist and pulling her in front of him. "Here you go Mitchie." He said smiling at her before backing up against the wall so Caitlyn wouldn't have any where to go. "You suck Shane." Caitlyn said as Mitchie snapped her towel at Caitlyn's sides.

"I've been told before." Shane shrugged before laughing at the express on Jason's face. "Stay awayyyyyyy!" He said scared of Mitchie with the towel.

A large red mark had formed on Caitlyn's side from where Mitchie towel snapped her. "Hey." She whined as she held it. "Stop whining. You did that to me all the time." Mitchie said shaking her head with an amused smile.

"Yeah. To get you moving. Yeash. I swear you were one of the most laziest kitchen staff ever." Caitlyn said shaking. "No. I was the one who knew all the secrets remember. If it wasn't for me those tacos would have been a disaster…" Mitchie said as she mentioned a Camp Rock dinner.

"Mmhumm sureeeee." Caitlyn said rolling her eyes.

DING!

Caitlyn jumped as she faced away from the light that told what floor they reached. As they excited a elderly couple came walking towards the elevator. Shane held it open for them. "Thank you young man." The elderly man said before smiling at the rest of the group.

Once the doors closed the five of them burst out laughing as Megan looked at them confused. "What's so funny?" She asked looking confused at the five adult. "Oh Megan it's something from a long time ago… Nothing to worry about." Mitchie said smiling before steering the child along towards their room. She noticed Nate had the key out and ready to use.

She motioned to Megan who always had begged to unlock a door while on tour. Nate smiled and nodded. "Hey Megan… Do you think you could help me?" Nate asked. "Huh? Sure Nate! How?" Megan asked looking up from her game. "Well…I've gotta carry Theodore in… and I have to open the door really fast… But I don't think I can do both. Do you think you could swipe the key for me?" He asked smiling.

Megan looked at him excitedly. "Oh yes. I can do that. But what about opening the door? I can't do that my other hand is in a cast..." She asked frowning. "I can open it. I just can't swipe the key." Nate said smiling.

"Oh I can do that!"

* * *

**Alright so. Now that this is posted I'm gonna go back and correct all my spelling errors and etc... Fix the format cause my writing before was just horrible to read... x.x**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ahh so some of you have noticed. ;) Glad to see. Anyways yeah it was written and posted before. BUTTT Like I said and PMed to as many people as I could that I had accidently deleted chapter two and screwed up the chapter cycle and gotten confused trying to fix it... SOOO I posted it here. ;)**

**I'll shut up and let you read now. Ohhhh... BTW Nate is kinda out of character in this chapter... We can claim Caitlyn made him more... human-y? XD**

**I've also noticed I've changed writing styles again... Maybe it's a bit better to read? Yes? No? Kinda... no really oh well? Haha.  
**

**

* * *

**

Caitlyn giggled as Nate purposely didn't open the door fast enough. She could see he would make a great father. Mitchie had told her that the day before. She had doubted it a little. Considering Nate's background with young children or any children at all was very slim. Well beside's his fans and all he had to do for that was smile answer a question or two sign a picture and take a picture and they'd be on their way.

When Nate finally opened the door he stood with his back against it as he let everyone in. He high-fived Megan. Mitchie laughed and thanked him for being so animated with her daughter. It was the first time anyone (other than Caitlyn) really saw Nate more playful.

"I'm going to the shower. Do not bug me unless the hotel is on fire or something happens to the baby, my baby, or Caitlyn or Shane." Mitchie said shivering as she walked a fast as she could to her shared room with Shane and Megan.

Megan giggled at Mitchie as she shivered walking by. "Okay Mommy!" Megan said jumping up and down a little. Her child-playfulness was back. She wasn't always so grown up as she acted most the time.

Mitchie smiled and nodded before stopping to kiss Shane. "Let me know if anything happens to anyone." She murmured in his ear before kissing his cheek and heading into their room.

Shane shook his head. His girlfriend was so paranoid. He watched in amusement as Megan attempted to jump onto Jason's back. She always was with him if she wasn't in trouble or tired. Of course she spent time with Shane and Mitchie but Jason seemed to relate more to her.

Shane figured it was because Jason always acted like a kid at heart. Except when Mitchie got trampled he acted rather grown up.

"OH MY GOSH!" Mitchie screeched. Shane had been in the room when she screeched and was in the bathroom in seconds.

"What?" He asked looking at her confused. Of course she had to be naked considering the face she had just gotten in the shower. "There is a huge ass spider right there." Mitchie said pointing at the large spider crawling up the wall.

"Seriously Mitchie?" Shane said shaking his head before handing her a towel. "Go sit out there." He said pointing back into the room.

"Don't kill it!" She protested as he got close to it. "DON'T TOUCH IT EITHER!" She shouted. Nate who had walked by the room hearing Mitchie's scream wondered what Shane was doing. He heard a sigh before the bathroom door open.

"SHANE!" Mitchie screeched. "Where are you going? You're not leaving me with that huge spider are you?" Mitchie asked a little terrified.

"For like two minutes I gotta find something to catch it with." Shane sighed before opening the bedroom door. Nate looked embarrassed and a little surprised. "It's a spider moron." Shane said rolling his eyes already knowing what his friend was thinking.

"Not my fault she's screaming random sh-crap." Nate shrugged. Clearly the two had been working on watching their language if not Mitchie AND Caitlyn would maim them.

Shane smirked. "Is there a bowl or something in the kitchen? I gotta catch the stupid thing." He said rolling his eyes. He had forgotten Mitchie's fear of Spiders. He thought she had gotten over it.

"I think so. I'll check."Nate sighed.

He kinda wondered if Megan had the same fear of them like Mitchie does. He shrugged as Nate came back with a bowl. "Here"

Shane thanked him before grabbing the menu folder off the table in their room. They never use it anyways and it was thin.

Rolling his eyes as he found Mitchie perched on the toilet staring at the spider. "Get rid of it now. Shane!" Mitchie whimpered.

"It's a spider Mitchie calm down. I promise it won't hurt you." Shane smiled he kissed her forehead before stepping over and into the tub. He smiled as Mitchie squealed when he cause it and swung around. "No! Not at me!" She screeched.

Shane laughed. "Calm down. Look he can't get out." He said holding it up. Mitchie stood behind him a little and glanced at it. "Take it out. I need a shower. Please." She whimpered again.

"Fine I guess." Shane grinned before turning and pecking her on the cheek.

Mitchie blushed as she realized she had been naked to begin this whole thing. "PERVERT!" She shouted after coming back from her thought.

She heard Shane and Nate's laughter fill the bedroom.

After showering and getting all clean Mitchie was sleepy and laying snuggled up next to Shane under a warm blanket. "Mmmh. Thank you." She murmured looking up at him. Shane glanced down at her. She was wedged between his arm and torso. He had lost all feeling his right shoulder a hour ago. But of course he didn't mind.

"For what?" He shifted a little straightening up to let her curl more into him.

"Saving me from the spider. I know it's a childish fear but I can't help it." Mitchie murmured as she moved her arm from her knees to his mid-section.

Shane laughed. "Babe. You don't have to thank me for that." He said kissing her forehead and pulling her closer despite her closeness.

"But I wanted to." Mitchie smiled as she pecked him on the lips. The turned back to their show. Everyone else had gone or hid in their rooms. Megan had finally decided she needed a nap today and had fallen asleep in Shane's lap well over three hours ago. He had to move her to their room just to keep her from falling off the couch.

Nate and Caitlyn had gone out and spent some time shopping with Theodore and Jason had disappeared into his room on the phone with someone.

Mitchie figured it was Jesehka. She had called Mitchie for Jason's number a couple of days ago. She was glad Jason had found someone who actually didn't mind his babbling that wasn't Megan.

Sh snuggled closer to Shane before mumbling something incoherent and then pressed a soft kiss to his chest. "I love you." She said louder than she did to whatever she mumbled.

"What did you just mumble and I know. I love you to baby." He said smiling down at her again before pressing a kiss.

"It was nothing… I don't remember." She said yawning. She was falling asleep. Shane smiled before pulling away and getting up. "Come on. Let go lay in bed." He said leading the sleepy woman into their room.

She nodded and laid down on the bed and waited for Shane to join her. When he did she curled up onto him and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

**Haha. Gotta love Mitchie's fear of spiders no?**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Blahh... Okay so in this chapter which is short... It mostly Shane and Megan fluff. :)**

**

* * *

**

A few days later the group was on the road again. Megan stayed mostly in the back room where it was quiet and cause Mitchie was being all mom ish and wouldn't let her do anything fun. She sighed and looked out into the cramped living space were Aunt Caitlyn and Nate and Jason sat. She wanted so bad to go out there. But knew if she did she'd get stuck doing school work.

"Megan?" Mitchie called from behind her looking amused as she watched her daughter tense up.

"Mommy!" Megan replied shocked. How did her mother get behind her? Where was she and what did she smell like daddy? Megan though.

"Are you sure you don't wanna do some school work? You'd get to sit out there and do it." Mitchie offered. Megan shook her head.

"No school."

"Fine by me. You're stuck in here till we get to the venue then and that's a long way from here." Mitchie shrugged before turning around.

She ran into Shane chest as she turned to go back to the back room. "Why are you torturing our daughter?" Shane asked amused. He eyed the two he could see Megan's hopeful face that he'd get her out of school work.

"She won't do school work so she's stuck in here until she will. I told her when we got on the bus yesterday she's gonna have to do some school work from now on and she threw a fit…" Mitchie shrugged. Shane only nodded before pulling her with him back into the back room.

"Go sleep. I'll take care of her." Shane said kissing her forehead. It was true Mitchie hadn't slept well ever since the spider in the shower. She only nodded before pulling Shane's head down

"Good night." She murmured before kissing him softly on the lips. He smirked when they pulled apart. "Don't get any ideas Gray." Mitchie laughed as she pushed him out the door and shut it.

True be told the back room was another bedroom but they all chose not to use it unless they absolutely needed two. They all agreed that until Mitchie was well rested she could have it.

Megan looked hopefully at Shane as he stopped in front of her bed. "Well?" she asked eagerly. She was hoping for a yes but deep down she figured it was a no. For a six year old she was pretty smart.

"I heard you had a fit over school work." Shane murmured shaking his head as he sat down next to Megan. "Why?" He asked.

"Because school work is boring. I rather play and do other things that learn." Megan pouted. Shane smirked before pulling her into his lap and she wrapped her arm around Shane.

"You won't get far into the world if all you know how to do is play and other things. You need to know how to write… and how to read. That's really important…" Shane said smiling at her.

"But Daddy. Reading isn't fun there is never anything interesting." Megan protested. "And writing is fun either the pencil lead stuff gets all over my hand when I write." She added.

"But reading is fun. Did you know if no one knew how to read we'd have no idea what happen thousands of years ago? And writing I know it's a pain but what happens when you don't have a computer or anything else electronic? You wouldn't be able to type." Shane reasoned.

Megan sighed. "But Daddy learning is never fun they never do any fun things they make you look at a big book and make you try to understand what it says." Megan pouted.

"You can always make learning fun." Shane shrugged. "How do you think Jason learned. He didn't like learning either. He didn't like to count. So one day the teacher who was teaching him made him pretend he was counting bird." Shane explained. "Now Jason know how to count really high." Shane grinned.

Megan looked out at the other room and then back at Shane. "Mommy said if I wanna do school work I could do it out there…" Megan said quietly looking unsure. "Should I do my school work?" She asked.

"Yes." Shane answered right away. "Imagine if you get it all done before mommy gets up she'll be really happy." Shane added grinning again at Megan.

Jumping off his lap Megan quickly pulled out a book that was clearly meant for learning. "Come help me daddy?" She asked shyly.

Of course Shane would help her. He's her father. But he sat slightly confused at the book. "What is it?" he asked. " I don't know but my teacher at home gave it to mommy. She said I need to do two to four pages a day whatever that means." Megan said shrugging

Shane nodded before letting Megan drag him out of the room. He sighed as he sat down at the pull out table.

Caitlyn looked on amused to see Shane helping Megan. They all knew Shane wasn't all that bright.(So they thought)

Waking up a couple hours later Mitchie didn't hear anything coming from the bunk room and quietly peaked out. She didn't see Shane or Megan. Heading to the main room ready to tell Megan to go back she was surprised to find the pair she was looking for at the table coloring in her coloring book instead. The work book laying by Shane's leg on the seat as he doodled a little cow or dog on the side of the coloring book.

She looked at Caitlyn who shrugged then snuggled into Nate. Mitchie sat down and pulled the book from Shane's side. She read the first four pages and nodded slowly. "Megan did you do all of this?" Mitchie asked at the seven pages that were finally done.

"Yes Mommy. Daddy had to help me on some of the problems but I did them all!" Megan smiled before going back to coloring.

* * *

**Blahh... I know what its like to be on long trips then have to do homework... x.x I figured Megan is six she can do some homework. :p**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Blahh... I suck... No I really suck... I kinda neglected this story... Which I didn't mean to.. I got really bad block but finally had a little inspirations this afternoon while I was making lunch... There isn't much of Naitlyn in this chapter but they are mentioned. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

Mitchie sighed and snuggled into Shane's side after he had came and laid down with her. Shane smiled and kissed her temple a couple times before shifting a little to get comfortable. "Megan was out the second I put her into bed…" He said softly as Mitchie nodded against his shirt.

"That's good. She really enjoyed the show tonight…" Mitchie mumbled sleepily. Shane smirked and pulled the blanket up by her chin. "She wouldn't stop babbling to my mom when I called her…"

"I see. Sorry?" He said with a low chuckle. Mitchie shook her head and smiled. "You know… I was just thinking… What are we going to do when the tour is over… Are you going back to your parents." Shane asked softly.

Mitchie shrugged. "I don't know maybe… I've wanted to move out but they are my source of hot showers and food and clothes…" she said sighing. "Not to mention they babysit Megan all the time…" She added.

"Well… what if I told you I kinda already have a house in your town?"

"You kinda already?"

"Well… I do I just didn't know about it till my parents mentioned their first house… Which just so happens to be in your town..." Shane said blushing a little.

Mitchie smiled. "So wait it's been in your family the whole time and you didn't know it?" She asked looking up towards him. Shane nodded.

"Apparently it was the first house they bought… It was too big for just the two of them but them at the time then when I came around we were money tight and then the housing market crashed for a bit… I guess they never bothered to sell it but paid it off after I took care of the house they have now…" Shane shrugged.

"I knew you had something to do with that house…" She murmured kissing his shoulder. "So… you want us to go look at it when we get back?" She asked looking amused that Shane was acting a little shy.

"Could you come look at it with me? I mean… If you don't wanna live together it's cool. Honest." Shane said suddenly shocked she brought the question up. Mitchie silenced his babbling by giving him a quick kiss.

She smiled and crawled on top of him. "I think I figured out where Megan gets her babbling from…" She mumbled kissing him again. Shane smirked before pulling her down on top of him.

He really didn't care at that point. "You know... that can get you in a lot of trouble." He mumbled against her lips before pulling her into a kiss again. Mitchie smiled into the kiss and deepened it.

"A lot of trouble…" Shane mumbled a few seconds later when they pulled away for air.

Mitchie only giggled and laid her head down onto his collar bone. "I know." She murmured wrapping her arm around him. "I love you." She whispered as she kissed his jaw really quick.

"I love you too." He smiled. "Get some sleep." He whispered into her hair. He smiled as he felt Mitchie nod slowly.

Shane didn't know how long they stayed like that but once he was positive Mitchie was asleep he pulled himself away and grabbed his phone. He figured he'd call his mom and ask about the house again. He managed to sneak past the Megan and Nate and Caitlyn and the baby who were all sleeping.

Shane remembered Jason had taken the front of the bus were the couches were. "Hey…" Shane said as he noticed Jason watching tv. Jason glanced over an waved at Shane before looking back at his show. Shane knew that Jason was actually more mature than he let on.

He was capable of having a conversation with on just about everything. "I think I'm gonna get my parent's old house…" Shane stated as he watched Jason carefully. Jason muted the tv and turned towards Shane.

"Okay?"

"Like for Mitch and Megan and me…" Shane clarified.

"And I'm supposed to be?"

"Telling me whether it's a good idea or not…"

"You love Mitchie and you love Megan… We can't be around each other all the time… we are lucky we haven't killed each other yet…"

"True…"

"Go for it… Mitchie already told you she'd like that idea right?"

Shane nodded.

"Then go for it."

"Thanks Jase."

Jason nodded before going back to his show. Shane smirked. He was positive he was the only one who knew about Jason's smart side. "I'm going to call my mom… I know she's still up…" Shane said before looking around. "Uhhh…. Would you mind turning it down a little?" Shane asked quietly as he dialed his parent's phone.

Jason smiled and just turned the tv off. "It's a rerun anyways… Mind if I crash in your bed? I'm guessing you'll go back to Mitchie when you're done." Jason asked.

"Yeah go ahead… I most likely will… Hi… Mom?" Shane said to Jason before directing his attention to his phone. "Oh… Hi Cali… Where's Mom?" Shane asked as Jason disappeared into the bunk room.

"Come on Cal. I need to talk to Mom." Shane said slightly annoyed his younger sister wouldn't let him talk to their mother.

"Yes I know I know. God damn it Cali let me talk to Mom." Shane swore quietly.

"Fine mister grouchy." His sister muttered into the phone before yelling out for their mother. "MOM! SHANE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed.

"CALI!" Shane whisper yelled. "What the heck? Isn't dad home he'll be pissed if he gets woken up." Shane started to ramble.

"Chill it's dad's annually casino night. He'll be home in like three hours." Cali shrugged. "Here's mom."

Shane could hear his mother and sister fighting over something softly. He almost hung up from waiting for so long. "Hello?" His mother said.

"I know… You hate me right now." Shane sighed. He could tell his mother was disappointed with him he could tell have the fan's parents were disappointed in him.

"I could never hate you. But I am disappointed Shane." His mother said "Cali get off the phone now." Their mother snapped. He smiled when he heard Cali whine. "What do you need sweetie?"

"Uhh…." Shane started. "That house… Your old one… the one you paid off… You guys still own it right?" he started nervously. How sad was that? He was scared to talk to his own mother.

"Of course Shane we still own it. Are you nuts to think we'd try to sell it now?"

"Well… I guess… Anyways.. Mitchie, my girlfriend… You remember her right?" Shane asked still nervous.

"You mean the slut who got knocked up cause of you yes. I remember her. Why?"

Shane choked on a little air when he heard his mom call Mitchie a slut. "She isn't a slut… she's amazing. Don't pin all the actions that happened on her… It was mostly my fault… Anyways… I was hoping… Maybe… I… could… I dunno… buy it off you? The house I mean…" Shane snapped at first before calming down again and finishing like there was nothing wrong.

"I guess you could go look at it first… It's been a while since I've been there." His mother sighed. "Shane… How come we only found out about her now?" His mother whispered.

Shane knew she was talking about Megan. "Because it was my fault… She… I…" Shane started before sighing. " We got into a big fight and broke up.. I… I told her I wasn't in love with her like I thought and then we just kinda blew up from there… I guess the next day she found out she was pregnant… I understood why she stayed away for as long as she did…" Shane muttered as he watched the door to the bunk room open. He looked unsurely but smiled when he saw Megan.

"Hey sweetie come here." Shane said moving the microphone of the phone away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked when he sat down and Megan came and curled up next to him.

His mother could hear everything still he knew she could. "I had a bad dream again…" Megan mumbled sleepily. "Then I heard you talking Daddy…" She mumbled as she cuddled closer to Shane.

"Shane…" His mother said softly.

"Yeah mom?"

"I'll let you go. Sounds like you've gotta handle some bad dream problems."

"Alright mom… I promise I'll bring them by when we get back on the east coast."

"Good night sweetheart."

"Night love you mom."

"Love you too." His mother said before hanging up.

Shane heard the door open again and glanced up to see Mitchie show up in the doorway. "Did you have a bad dream too?" He asked jokingly. Mitchie smiled and shook her head 'no'

"Nope… I woke up cold and missing someone." She smiled as she sat on the other side of Shane. "Did Megan have a bad dream?" She asked as she stroked the hair out of their daughter's face. Shane nodded.

"Yeah… She did…"

* * *

**Who thought Jason could hold a actually conversation with out talking about birds. Or sounding like he is ten. :PPP**

**Anyways thoughts?**


	34. Chapter 34

**You are welcomed to come after me with things to kill me... I've neglected to update... On a lot of my stories... x.x But I lost a lot of inspiration for all of them... Plus I haven't been sleeping well... :/**

**Please don't actually kill me... Then you'd never get another update... But I love those who has stuck around... :)**

* * *

Waking up first Caitlyn sighed as she glanced and noticed Jason in Shane's bed. She looked confused until she heard cartoons playing in the front of the bus. She crawled out from Nate's arms and shuffled quietly to the front. She smiled when she saw Shane and Mitchie cuddled up and one end of the couch and Megan was at the table coloring. "Hi Aunt Caitlyn!" She whisper shouted to giggled softly.

Shane turned and glanced up he lifted a hand up and waved slightly before letting it drop again he felt Mitchie snuggle closer to him. "Mitch... You gotta get up... I've lost feeling in my left arm.." He said with a soft chuckle.

"Mmm?" Mitchie moaned opening her eyes and glancing at Shane. "What?" She mumbled sitting up slowly.

"You were crushing my arm... I was just waking you up so I could feel it again... and Caitlyn is up..." Shane murmured and kissed her hand. Mitchie smiled leaned down and pecked him on the cheek.  
She then stood up and streatched and grinned at Caitlyn.

"Morning." She said before ruffling Megan's hair. "What are you coloring?" She mumbled looking Megan's drawning and almost laughed as she reconized Caitlyn and Nate's curly hair.

"Aunt Caitlyn and Nate... I was going to put Theodore in but he wouldn't fit on the paper..." Megan said before covering it up as Caitlyn came to look. "IT'S A SURPRISE!" She shouted unaware she had woken up the three others until their heard Theodore crying and Nate groan before a softy thump and a soft string of curses that only Caitlyn and Mitchie could make out.

Megan looked at the two confused and asked what was funny. "Nothing baby. Nate just fell out of bed..." Mitchie said kissing the top of her head.

"He fell again?" Shane murmured leaning his head back so it curved over the arm rest. "Dam-ng..." He said correcting himself midword. Mitchie shook her head but laughed again and turned to Caitlyn and nodded.

Caitlyn smirked and bounced off towards the bathroom she pulled out the soap dispenser that stayed in the medicine cabinet. "BOYS!" Caitlyn shouted smiling evily at Shane as he got up unsurely. Mitchie laughed and shook her head at Shane.

Shane quickly backed away holding his hands up. "I corrected myself... I didn't mean for it to slip out." He said defending himself looking at Mitchie desprestily. He was hoping she'd save him him in this.

"Mmhm. Sorry but still." Mitchie said reaching for his hand she grabbed a hold and pulled. "Don't worry a little soap never hurt... Besides Nate is getting the worst of it." She winked before kissing his cheek again.

Shane groaned as he let the girls punish him. He wouldn't have minded if it was just Mitchie... He would have been able to punish her differently if it was just her...  
_'MIND OUT OF THE GUTTTER SHANE!' _He thought quickly.

Mitchie giggled at the face Shane made before moving away so he'd be able to go brush his teeth. She heard Nate getting up off the floor finally. Mitchie shook her head but smiled when she saw Nate appear then suddenly start to disappear back into the room in hopes to get away.

"STUPID YOU CAN'T GO ANYWHERE!" Caitlyn shouted laughing as she did. Nate looked alarmed at Theodore who had fallen back asleep but let out a soft sigh of relief when Mitchie picked him up the instant he started to cry.

"STOP RUNNING LIKE A PANSY AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN!"

"Caitlyn stop yelling."

"MAKE ME!"

"Cait." Mitchie said in a warning voice like she had to with Megan sometimes.

"Mitchie shut up."

"Caitlyn Marie." Mitchie scold.

"Fine."

"Thank you. You've scared your poor baby." Mitchie said rocking Theodore back and forth calming him down again. Shane snuck up quietly behind Mitchie and smile over her shoulder at Theodore.

Nate finally reluctainly came back over. He was hopin Caitlyn would have forgotten about he soap by then but he was wrong the second he got into the reaching distances of Caitlyn's hands she shoved a larger amount than Shane's soap into Nate's mouth.

"FUDGE!" Nate shouted running for the sink.

"HA!"

"Cait..."

"Sorry..." Caitlyn mumbled before kicking Nate out of the bathroom. "Out. I need to pee."

Mitchie rolled her eyes and passed Theodore to Nate when he came for him. "You guys are so weird..." Mitchie shook her head before she turned and ran straight into Shane. "Oof." She groaned as she collided with a bone. "That hurts." She muttered as she leaned against him with her eyes closed.

"Sorry." He murmured before kissing the two spots she ran into and bruised.

* * *

**Thoughts? Was it to cheesy? I feel like Caitlyn was to childish... But we can pass it off as mood swings still... right? :p**


	35. Chapter 35

**Fun fact. All this stuff about Walt Disney World here in Orlando really does exist. (: I seriously have been writing this since I got home after I went in March. I miss it alreadyyy... **

* * *

Shane rolled his eyes as Mitchie and Megan both freaked out when Shane mentioned where they were stopping. Mitchie freaked out more over the fact that she had not been to the place since she was with Shane three weeks before their breakup. Megan on the other hand was freaking out for another reason entirely. It was her first time ever to go.

"Daddy does this mean we get to see Mickey Mouse? Like in person?" Megan asked looking up them to at Shane with an excited smile. Her eyes were wide and innocent. Shane nodded and was almost knocked off his balance from Megan squealing and running over and hugging him.

Shane smiled as he heard muffled mumbles of finally seeing Mickey Mouse and the Princess Castle before Megan pulled back. "DADDY! WE HAVE TO MEET THE PRINCESSES!" Megan shouted as she continued to freak out. He glanced at Mitchie and smiled at her. She smiled back shyly before feeling someone's hand push her forward. She almost tripped unless Shane hadn't put his hand out.

"Sorry..." Caitlyn murmured. "I'm on a mission to find it and you got in the way... I didn't mean to push that hard Mitch..." She apologized still. Mitchie shrugged it off.

Honestly Mitchie didn't know what Caitlyn was looking for nor did she care she was a few steps closer to Shane and Megan in between them would manage to stop anything awkward from happening. Yes even after spending at least two month on the road with Shane and the boys there was still awkward moments with Shane and Mitchie. She smiled at him again before she felt Megan tug on her shirt. "We are going to Disney World! Disney Mommy. Disney!" Megan said excitingly. Mitchie laughed and nodded before looking up at Shane then towards the boys and Caitlyn who had found whatever she was looking for.

"They are staying here... Jason might tag along for part of the day... But Nate and Cait are gonna chill here cause they fear there would be more fans trying to get to Nate or trample them to see Theo" Shane whispered in her ear not wanting Megan to ask questions on why. Mitchie nodded but shivered slightly when she felt Shane's breath still on her face. "I love you." He murmured before kissing her cheek.

Mitchie smiled widely and pulled Megan off her. "Baby girl go get dressed you can't go in your pjs." Mitchie said poking Megan in the side. Megan nodded before running off. "I love you too Shane." Mitchie said before reaching up and pulling Shane down for a kiss.

"Ew. Get a room." Caitlyn's voice came from behind Mitchie.

"Smarty pants we have a room you just decided to enter it at the wrong time." Mitchie said turning and sticking her tounge out at her best friend. Caitlyn smiled cheekily before walking past them and raiding Mitchie's suitcase.

"I need a clean shirt... Theo has like puke all over my clean ones... I told Nate I was going to hunt down some food if he watched Theodore..."Caitlyn said pulling up one of Mitchie's shirt. "Dude this sucks... I use to be able to fit in all of your clothes." Caitlyn pouted. Mitchie giggled before moving away from Shane and going to her purse and pulled out a package.

Mitchie turned around and handed it to Caitlyn "Consider it a late congrats for a baby/ Your my best friend and I suck for leaving you guys for like seven years gift." Mitchie said hand her the the gift. It was a shirt that Mitchie had found the other day while they stopped at one of the truck stops for a quick refuel on gas and grub. Mitchie laughed as Caitlyn acted like Megan and tore the paper off. Shane couldn't help but burst out laughing when he saw the shirt. Caitlyn grinned and quickly pulled her shirt off and pulled the new one on.

"I love it." Caitlyn said grinning. It was a Connect Three Fangirl shirt that Said THE MRS. LYLE on the back of the shirt with a large picture of Nate's face on the front. "Where on earth did you find this?"

"That truck stop a few cities back. I was freaked at first then decided you needed it."

"A truck stop had our merchandise?" Shane asked looking at her confused.

Mitchie shrugged before crossing the room back over to him. "I guess."

"Mommy!" Megan called running into the room from the bathroom. "Lookie!" Megan said standing proudly as her Tinkerbell shirt was on the right way and her shorts buttoned correctly. Mitchie smiled and high fived Megan.

"Way to go Megan." Mitchie smiled as she lent down and kissed the top of her head. She smiled as Shane grinned and high fived Megan too.

"Awesome kid." Shane laughed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Jay you coming?" Shane called out as he noticed the oldest and tallest member of their group hunched over his phone.

Jason nearly whacked his head on the over head compartment as he stood up. "YEAH!" He grinned. Shane rolled his eyes but waved Jason towards him.

"Come on then!" Shane nodded his head towards the door. Mitchie and Megan giggled quietly as Jason attmpeted to get untangled from the couch and pillows. Shane smirked before taking Mitchie's hand and tugging gentle forward on her hand. Mitchie glanced back at Shane and smiled. "Jase. We don't have all day..." Shane murmured.

Mitchie laughed as she watched poor Jason trip and almost faceplant into the floor. She let go of Shane's hand to help him up. "Jason are you okay?" She asked giggling. Jason pouted but nodded. "You poor thing." Mitchie murmured while she hugged him after she helped him up. She could see the small little glimmer of jealous in Shane's eyes as Jason hugged her back. "Come on. Megan is litlarly gonna start clawing her way out the door any second."

Shane pouted a little as he realized Mitchie caught him jealous but didn't say anything. Scooping Megan up and putting her on his back Shane grabbed a baseball hat and held his hand out to Mitchie again who took it and kissed Megan's cheek before kissing his.

"Shay. Which park are we going to?" Jason asked looking curiously as he also grabbed a hat out of a box of hats and sunglasses.

Shane shrugged. "Magic I guess... Megan nearly took me down when I mentioned Disney..."He said before pulling Megan up a little so she wasn't sliding down his back anymore.

Mitchie giggled as got to the tram stop. She rolled her eyes as the tram stopped and they sat down in the back. She waited for Shane to put Megan down in the seat before leaning her head on his shoulder. "You suck... I thought I tell you since you guys are super famous we'll have to deal with everyone and you know we can't go the whole day without being stopped at least once." She whispered in his ear. Shane only smirked before kissing her softly.

"Yeah but it's worth it if Megan has the time of her life." Shane whispered back as he glanced over to Jason who stared out at the parking lot. "I wonder how long it will take..." He muttered out loud.  
The man riding behind them at the intercom smirked. "Your those famous boys Connect the dots or something like that right?"

"Connect Three... But yeah."

"You came on a good day actually. Crowds aren't suppose to be to bad today." He smiled before noticing Megan's smile. "I'm guessing it's this young lady's first time to Disney?" He asked.

Mitchie smiled before smoothing back some of Megan's hair. "Very first trip around the country too." She laughed before nodding up. She nudged Megan to give her attention to the man for a second who passed her a Mickey Mouse sticker.

"When you finally get into the park you should stop by the city hall and get a pin for her." He said as the tram came to a stop. He annouced over the intercom where they were at and how to get where they needed to go.

Shane smirked as he pulled Megan back onto his back. "Tickets first then we can pick the monorail or boat." Shane said. Mitchie grinned before lacing her hand with Shane's.  
Jason looked excidedly at the park gates. "Yay!" he danced around as the little family behind him laughed.

Finally making it to the information and ticket selling booth they waited in line. Once up to the front of the line Shane put Megan down. The woman behind the glass smiled at them before turning the microphone on to talk. "Hello! How can I help you guys?" She asked smiling.

Shane squirmed a little as he watched the woman eye him for a minute. "Uh... Two adult and a childs parkhopper tickets for four days?" Shane asked more than he stated. Mitchie giggled before squeezing his hand. The woman behind the glass nodded before ringing up the price plus taxes.

"Eight hundred and thiry-seven dollars please." She smiled at him. Shane felt a little uncomfortable as he pulled his wallet out and handed the plastic card. "Driver's lisense please." She asked. Shane groaned before pulling his lisense out as well. He waited for the woman to make a comment but was surpirsed to see she didn't. "Here you go. Have a magical day." She smiled giving back his things and handing the three tickets.

Jason stared quietly as he realized he was next. "Uhhh... One adult parkhopper for four days..." He said quietly as he pulled his own credit card and lisense out.

"That's two-hundred and eight-nine dollars. Lisense and card please." The woman asked simply not interested in Jason they way she was with Shane. Giving her the things she needed she handed him back his lisense and credit card then handed him a disney ticket.

They group left the area quickly. "She was creepy." Shane said as the stood on the otherside of the buildings.

"No kidding."

* * *

**I am not exactly sure how much a Park Hopper tick is with tax so I winged it and made it a extra two/three dollars. :p**

**And actually The creepy lady thing had happened to me before... We had my brother and his friend with us and my brother bought his own ticket and was like uncomfortable cause the lady kept like trying to hard on him then my brothers friend bought his ticket and she held little interest in him. It was so funny and weird at the same time. XD  
**


End file.
